Fanon:Ludzie bezdomni/scenariusz
Rozlegający się hałas pociągu szumi dookoła. Pawian daleko w którejś z kabin beztrosko bawi się, powtarzając "ciuch ciuch" do samego siebie. Czerwony przyrządza beztrosko odpadki. Za oknem widoczna szara pustka, bezkres, nicość, które spawają każdą możliwą niewinną duszę, co znalazłaby się w jej sidłach. Wokół powtarzający się obraz, elementy polskiego krajobrazu. Domy, pola i lasy... Berlin: Krowy, woda i kutasy! (budzi się nagle z łóżka w przerażeniu) Agata: O, królewna się obudziła, w końcu. (nie odwraca na nią nawet wzroku, grając w chińczyka z Elizabeth, siedząc wraz z nią na innym łóżku w przedziale) Berlin: Miałam prawo chyba się wyspać, co?! I tak nie zdołałam! Ktoś na mnie klątwę rzucił czy co! Elizabeth: Mało prawdopodobne. (rzuca ponuro) Berlin: Miałam koszmary! Ja pitole, co to ma być...! Najpierw śniły mi się latające krowy... sekta jakaś pierdolona kazała mi się do nich modlić, a ja nie miałam czasu, bo tipsy se robiłam, to chcieli mnie wysłać w ofierze, frajery k'wa zjebane. Potem dostałam super apartament w zajebistym wieżowcu z widokiem na wieżę Eiffla, wieżowce i plaże, no miejscówka jak w "Pamiętnikach z wakacji", c'nie, i wbiłam do środka, wylazłam z windy, drzwi otwieram, już się rozbieram, a to powódź! Woda! Wszystko zalane, pływałam potem z rybami! A na końcu... Elizabeth: Znowu wygrałaś. Berlin: Hę? Agata: Haha, ma się tego skilla, co? Kostka wyraźnie za mną przepada. Elizabeth: Musimy zagrać w coś innego. Może są tu jakieś karty? Berlin: Ej! Halo! Czy ktoś mnie tu wogle słucha?! Ja tu historie życiowe, sercowe i senne skłonna jestem opowiadać, k'wa! Elizabeth: Może gdzie indziej znajdą się na to chętni. My tu jesteśmy, bo jest cisza, a spałaś jako jedyna. Agata: No właśnie, ubierz się i wynocha, psujesz atmosferę. Berlin: Że jak coś zepsute to od razu wina Berlin, co?! (wstaje z łóżka) Tak samo jak dostałam od ojca telefon i potem mi wpadł do kibla. A to przecież jak to ci ludzie w tych Chinach robili, że on tam spadł, to ja nie wiem. To nie moja wina. Ja bym se do kibla telefonu nie włożyła przecież. To nie tampon. Ej, a wogle to tamponów się nie rzuca do... Agata: Lepiej już stąd idź, bo będę wredna. Na razie jestem spokojna i proszę mnie nie wytrącać z równowagi. Innymi słowy, spierdalaj. Albo wypierdalaj jak wolisz. Elizabeth: (przewraca oczami) #Agata: Mam dość tej dziewczyny. Naprawdę i po prostu. Mam do tego prawo i nie będę się z tym kryć przecież. Wyruchała mnie już zbyt wiele razy. Nic złego jej nie życzę, bo są gorsze pomioty, na przykład Claudia, ale po prostu niech mi da spokój. Nie oczekuję zbyt wiele, serio... I co z tego, że może w poprzednim odcinku było z nią nawet okej. Ja nie jestem przecież Jezusem, by wybaczać ludziom w nieskończoność. Berlin: Co ty sobie, k'wa, myślisz, wariatko pojechana, że jak późno wstałam, to możesz rządzić se tu?! Że Caroline odpadła, to jeszcze nie znaczy, żeby NA MNIE pluć jadem akurat! Idę już stąd i nie zamierzam tu wracać! Hasta la vista, bejbe! (wychodzi i trzaska drzwiami) Elizabeth: (tłumi śmiech) Agata: Trzy... dwa... jeden... (liczy na palcach) Berlin: (otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka) K'wa, ubrać się zapomniałam. #Elizabeth: Berlin nie zasłużyła sobie na żaden szacunek. (orientuje się, że powiedziała coś zbyt chamskiego) To znaczy, każdy zasługuje na jakiś szacunek, no ale Berlin na taki mniejszy, o... Myślę, że przez tyle odcinków już zdołała sobie wypracować taką, a nie inną reputację. Ja się z takimi osobami nie powinnam zadawać. To, co mówi do niej Agata, nie jest słuszne, moim zdaniem, ale to przecież nie ja, tylko Agata, więc co... ona ma taki charakter... i już... Co, ja, wyrzuty sumienia? Skąd... (chwila rozterki, cisza) Przeanalizowawszy wszystkie za i przeciw, muszę pozostawić ambiwalentny stosunek wobec tej sprawy. Berlin się powinna zastanowić nad tym, co robi. Z takim zachowaniem i językiem dostałaby bez problemu bana na Wikipedii. Może i nie miałaby przez to jak odrabiać zadań domowych, ale tak czy owak to wręcz niewybaczalne. (patrzy w okno) I proszę nie mieć do mnie żadnego żalu, ja tu próbuję jakoś przeżyć! W stołówce... Berlin: Czemu tu nikogo nie ma? Świat się sprzeciwił przeciwko Berlin? Gdzie jest plebs?! Gdzie Xander, który ma mi siedzieć obok i któremu mam podnosić atrakcyjność swoją osobą?! Gdzie jest... Czerwony: Czoooołem! To ja! Ulubiony Czerwony! Niezależny, wspaniały, cudowny. Kucharz, maszynista, psycholog, doradca, artysta, matka i ojciec, wszystko w jednym. Czego ci trzeba? Berlin: Ja przyszłam zjeść i to porządnie! Co masz dla Berlin dobrego, tłusty i bez spodni? Zresztą, czemu bez? Perw jakiś niewyżyty z ciebie chyba czy co. Czerwony: Właśnie mam w zanadrzu wspaniały posiłek. Berlin: Już myślałam, że spodnie. Tego to ja bym nie jadła, a twoje (patrzy na jego tyłek) to zresztą pewnie jakieś same tłuszcze bynajmniej nie rybne. No ale nie gadaj i dawaj. Czerwony: Podam go na następne śniadanie! Berlin: Co z dzisiejszym?! Czerwony: Dzisiaj na śniadanie było spaghetti w sosie z włosów spod pachy. Bardzo apetyczny, przykro mi, ale już go nie zjesz. Się spóźniłaś. (sztucznie się rozczula) On jest ważny tylko godzinę od ugotowania. Potem pleśnieje. Wiem, że to brzmi smakowicie i pewnie byście chcieli wszyyyyyscy to skosztować, ale ostatnio ma ponoć przyjść jakiś sanepid, więc muszę się mieć na baczności i nie mogę dawać takich frykasów już. Nie martwcie się jednak, bowiem niedługo zamierzam do jadłospisu dodać opony polane paliwem silnikowym! To będzie nowy hiiit! Berlin: Dostanę jeść czy nie?! Czerwony: NIE! Następnym razem wstawaj wcześniej! (odchodzi) Berlin: Szmata pierdolona k'wa mać... menda i wogle. Heloooł, a Berlin głodna... (rozgląda się) Hm... Paręnaście minut później... Berlin: (pożera dziwnie wyglądające jakby cukierki, które znalazła w torbie Astrid) Oby nie były wysokokaloryczne. Godzinę później... #Berlin: Africa, twoja psióła z życia twego sensu nieuniesionego, to ja, k'wa, została opętana! Najpierw miałam koszmary, i to trzy! A potem... potem nie było dla mnie co jeść! A teraz brzuch mi świruje jak nie wiem, zgaga, suchota, a ja w kiblu siedzę jak taka miernota. Nie, nie, nie, tu nie ma żadnych leków. Nie! Co? Zioła?! Jakie zioła, za kogo ty mnie masz, k'wa?! Ja, k'wa, bynajmniej porządna istota jestem, kobieta wogle, a nie jakaś niedorobiona, wykolejona, popierdolona...! Aha... herbata...? No już, k'wa, jak na tych baletach, co byłam, co herbatę dostałam, no dostać miałam znaczy, i ten no, a to był czaj jakiś, k'wa, szok, i wyrzygałam... Nie będą mnie truły istoty nieczyste... no już, tabletka dzień po to mogła być przecie. Co ty, nie wiesz, co to tabletka dzień po? No łykasz i dzień po jesteś w ciąży, k'wa! Ej, ale ciekawe z kim... Bo jak z jakimś fajnym brunetem... ale nie, nie, nie, tera nie dzieci, tera kariera. Ale że jakie 500 plus? Kilo? No właśnie, bo gruba będę przecie. A zresztą, wogle do tematu trzeba wrócić, Africa, ty wariatko, słuchaj... No więc... (nagle wymiotuje prosto na kamerę) Kolejną godzinę później... Pawian: My być mieć sesja zdjęciowa do reklama nasz program na most kolejowy w Tczew... piękny most swoja droga ponoć, swego czas najdłuższy w Europa; my mieć w plany piękne plakaty i zachęty dla ludzie do seans... ale zły pan fotograf powiedzieć, że mu się kamera zepsuć i cały misterny plan w pawiani zadek! Berlin: Sesja zdjęciowa?! (z emocji nagle beka przypadkiem po zjedzeniu cukierków) Pawian: Już jej nie być. Tak, my wszyscy ubolewać. No i wy być mieć czas na kąpiel. Skakać z most do rzeka. Ale już tak nie być. Pawian być smutek. Mikołaj: (wyobraża sobie cudowny skok prosto do rzeki z wysokiego mostu) Ja być też! Czerwony: (zza drzwi) No ja na pewno nie będę zatrzymywać pociągu, żeby te smarkacze się zaledwie umyły. Miały być zdjęcia! Moja fotogeniczność w tej chwili płacze. Pawian: Ale wy się nie martwić! Rafał: Co teraz w takim razie...? Pawian: Teraz my więc jechać już do nasz ostateczny cel podróży. Potrzebna być aranżacja. To będzie specjalne miejsce. Xander: (ponuro) Ciekawe co, Auschwitz? Pawian: Stulić jadaczka! Patrzeć przez okno! Zaczyna padać śnieg. Agata: Co jest?! Pawian: Tak. Pogoda być bardzo zła, bardzo zła, dlatego Pawian zmienić. Rafał: Jedziemy w góry? Pawian: Nie, Pawian zrobić zima. My jechać do Białystok. A jak Białystok, no to musieć chyba być biały. Pawianek przygotować dla wy jak zawsze wspaniałe zadanka, o które wy się dowiedzieć, gdy my wysiąść na stacja. I lepiej wy się ubrać ciepło. Papatki! Elizabeth: (w ciężkim szoku) #Elizabeth: Przecież... to przeczy jakimkolwiek zasadom fizyki! #Astrid: Nigdy o tym nie myślałam dłużej niż przez pięć sekund, ale teraz chyba muszę... Czyżby Pawian był kosmitą? Hm... Nie, kosmici nie wystawiają swoich tyłków na publikę... Nie są na tyle głupi! ----- Wszyscy ruszyli do przedziału bagażowego. Rafał musiał się pozbyć swojej koszulki bez ramion z liczbą 69 na odwrocie, okularami słonecznymi, na odwrót zakładaną niebieską czapką z daszkiem, czarnymi spodenkami i białymi adidasami, tak samo Elizabeth ze swoim kremowym kapeluszem, wygodną spódniczką oraz wygodnymi rajstopami. Elizabeth: (do Agaty, wkładając już niepotrzebne rzeczy do bagażu) ...Mam je po swej babce Mary Johnson, wysłanymi pocztą aż z Florydy, gdzie wówczas ta wypoczywała. Darzę je olbrzymim sentymentem. Reszcie w większości wystarczyło przede wszystkim dobranie odpowiednich kurtek bądź płaszczów oraz zmiana obuwia. Rafał: (wiąże szalik Arturowi) Nie możesz się przeziębić. Artur: Przecież potrafię sam się ubrać. Rafał: (uśmiecha się) Ale musi być wystarczająco ciasno. (ciągnie za szalik) Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Artur: Hę? Rafał: Tu masz rękawiczki. (podaje) Artur: Co moje rękawiczki robiły w twojej torbie? Rafał: Nie było u ciebie miejsca. Masz tam coraz więcej kartek papieru. Artur: Dlaczego grzebiesz mi w torbie?! Rafał: Wcale tego nie robię! Zresztą, wolałbym grzebać gdzie indziej... Artur: (przełyka ślinę) Rafał: Ale patrz. Skoro jest zima, to nie będziemy już mieć alergii! I przestaną nas swędzieć oczy. Artur: (prawie oniemiały) Tak, tak myślę... (słyszy rozlegającą się ciszę, pociąg przestał hałasować) Pawian: Moi drodzy uczestnik program! My pojawić się w Białystok i rozpocząć seria nowe zadania! Czekać na wy jedno główne... Wy się to nie spodziewać... Pawianuś wiedzieć!... Otóż... Wy dobrać się w pary i zamieszkać w różne domki. Każda para mieć do wykonanie każde nowe zadanie każdy dzień i zbierać punkty. Cała zabawa mieć trwać SIEDEM dni. Wy musieć wykazać się odwaga, podnosić umiejętności społeczne i takie tam. A co więcej, wesprzeć to wasza cała integracja. Do dzieło! Elizabeth: O, to miłe. Pawian chce, żebyśmy się integrowali i przyjaźnili... Pawian: Nie. Pawianek co najwyżej chce, żeby wy się przyjaźnić wszyscy, a potem przeżywać, jak ktoś odpadać z program. To dodać emocje i oglądalność, i pieniądze! A skoro o pieniądze być mowa. Wy oczywiście musieć samodzielność się utrzymać. Każda para dostać 50 złotych. Wygrać ta para, która mieć jak najwięcej punkty, które zdobywać się za każde zadania, lecz zaoszczędzone lub zarobione pieniądze na koniec być zamienione w dodatkowe punkty i my się dowiedzieć w ostatni dzień, kto być zwycięzca... Mikołaj: Ale po co ta cała heca? Przecież te 50 złotych to można wydać jednego dnia... Pawian: No to wy się nauczyć jak tego nie robić! My nie mieć pieniążki, a szoł musieć trwać! Nie poddać my się tak łatwo jak ostatni raz... A Pawianek wasze pieniądze odebrać i za nie zrobić Wigilia. Agata: Umiesz wyczarować śnieg, a nie umiesz wyczarować pieniędzy?! Pawian: Czas na dobranie w was pary. Pierwszy być... Rafał i Artur. Rafał: Haha! Braci się nie traci! (chwyta dłoń Artura i podnosi ją do góry) Artur: (odpycha go od siebie) Won mi z tym neofaszystowskim gównem...! Pawian: Dalej być Xander i Mikołaj. Bo i tak musieć być według jedna płeć. A reszta...? Berlin i Elizabeth, Astrid i Agata. (jednocześnie z resztą) Berlin: CO?! Elizabeth: CO?! Agata: CO?! Astrid: Ciekawe, czy tu było kiedyś UFO... Pawian: Pary rywalizować ze sobą. Kto wygrać, dostać nagroda. A kto sobie najgorzej poradzić... wiadomo, co się stać. Życzyć powodzenia! A teraz wysiadka z pociąg! Na pewnej uliczce na Bojarach... Pawian prowadzi uczestników w okolice zabytkowych drewnianych domów mieszkalnych tuż obok centrum miasta, w osobliwej białostockiej dzielnicy Bojary. Pawian: Cztery domy, dla cztery pary. Wynajem. Wy być skazani sami na siebie! Wy wiedzieć o zadania poprzez codzienny list, który być się pojawiać w skrzynka pocztowa. Tam być napisane o każde zadania dla dany dzień. Pani Czerwona mieć dla was pieniądze. Czerwony: Moje małe szkraby tak szybko dorastają! (łka) Już opuszczają rodzinne gniazdo! Już nie będzie jak u mamusi! (płacze i daje Arturowi, Berlin, Agacie oraz Xanderowi banknoty 50-złotowe, a także klucze do mieszkań) Dbajcie o siebie! Przetrwajcie, wytrwajcie! I nie róbcie mi wstydu! Ja sobie na to nie pozwolę! Bo inaczej zrobię wam go JA!!! Pawian: Wy pamiętać o to, co musieć zrobić z pieniążki. Pawianek teraz wy zostawiać i móc w spokój jeść banany. Jutro pierwsze wyzwanie! Przygotować wy się! Żegnać! (wsiada w kulig i odjeżdża wraz z Czerwonym w nieznane) Czerwony: (wysyła całusy i znika) Xander: Dobraa, to było dziwnee... Agata: Na każdym kluczu jest napisany numer domku. To tak, jakbyście jeszcze nie ogarnęli... Chodź, Astrid. Astrid: Ja go muszę wpierw przeskanować i zbadać, czy się nadaje jako miejsce zamieszkania, bo, kto wie, może bardziej się nadaje na stację kosmiczną, a wtedy mogłabym, to znaczy, mogłybyśmy, dokonać jakiejś wymiany z istotą wyższej inteligencji na coś bardziej pasującego nam na teraz... Wzbogaciłabym się zresztą o doświadczenie w kontakty handlowe z kosmosem, hur fantastisk!... Berlin: Eeeej... Co to tu jest napisane? 6 czy 9? Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Elizabeth: (wzdycha) Mikołaj: My mamy 9. Berlin: Spoksik, spoksik, no to 6 jest nasze! Elizabeth: Wow, kto by pomyślał... Berlin: Ruszamy! Elizabeth: (zmęczona) To prowadź... Domek nr 6 Berlin: (otwiera drzwi) Ale nora, ja pitolę. Czaisz to? Znów nas Pawian wyrolował. Menda śmierdząca spierdoliła raz dwa na dodatek. Africa musi się o tym dowiedzieć! Elizabeth: Czy... ty rozmawiasz z kontynentem? Berlin: Ja pitole, pytania intymne to sobie na noc zwierzeń zostaw czy coś, ja się oszczędzam. Teraz to karaoke co najwyżej może być. Elizabeth: Kto to... Africa? Berlin: A, moja psiółka od serduszka fajna krejzolka jak ja i wogle. Elizabeth: Aha... Berlin: Ale najpierw... co my tu mamy? (otwiera kolejne drzwi) O, wspaniale, chociaż jakieś wielkie łóżko dla Berlin. W końcu się wyśpię, nie to co w tym parowozie. Elizabeth: Wydaje mi się, że chyba jesteśmy zmuszone spać w jednym... Berlin: Nie no, coś ty, na pewno nie. Ty pewnie też masz swoje. Musisz je tylko dobrze znaleźć, lol. Elizabeth: (facepalm) Berlin: (idzie dalej, otwiera łazienkę) Aha, aha... (otwiera kuchnię) Aha, aha... A to nieważne, i tak nie będę tu nic robić. Elizabeth: Jak to? Berlin: Halo! Służba! Berlin jest głodna! Elizabeth: (wsłuchuje się w dudniącą ciszę) Berlin: Co jest, k'wa, gdzie nasz lokaj? Gdzie gosposia?! Co to za warunki! Elizabeth: (układa ręce do pacierza) R-ratunku... Domek nr 7 Agata: (zmienia spodnie i ubiera wygodniejsze dresy) Już? Skończyłaś przegląd? Astrid: Jeszcze nie! Widzisz tę meblościankę tam? Musi zostać przesunięta, abym zobaczyła, co jest za nią. Agata: Nie wiem, czy to konieczne... Chcę po prostu iść się w końcu wykąpać jak człowiek. Astrid: Jeszcze nie! Nie zrobiłam oględzin! Agata: (podchodzi i pomaga przesuwać meble) Jezu, ile to waży... Astrid: (patrzy uważnie zakamarki) Agata: No i co? Nic tu nie ma. Astrid: Ten kabel. Do czego on może prowadzić? Z czym się może łączyć? Czy to... Agata: To zwykły kabel! Astrid: Aha, to powiedziałaby konspiracja! (słyszy nagle pukanie do drzwi wejściowych) Agata: Jehowi pewnie. Astrid: Trzeba uważać. (wyciąga jakieś dziwactwo ze swojej torby i idzie otworzyć drzwi) Proszę się przedstawić i wyznać planetę swojego pochodzenia oraz zamiary. Elizabeth: Astrid, to ja... Astrid: Elizabeth...? Elizabeth: (na kolanach) Przyszłam cię błagać, o, wielka Astrid wszechmocna, (złożone ręce) o to, abyś mogła się zamienić miejscami ze mną i być w parze z Berlin. Bardzo proszę...! Astrid: Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Elizabeth: (nie dowierzając, powoli wstaje) Dzięki, jesteś super! (szybciutko bierze walizkę swoją i wchodzi z gracją rozpromieniona do środka drewnianego domku, po czym bierze torby Astrid, kładzie je za próg i trzaska drzwiami radośnie) Agata: (wychodzi z łazienki owinięta ręcznikiem na ciele i głowie) O Boże, Elizabeth, co ty tu robisz? Elizabeth: Wytrzymałam tam jakieś dziesięć minut, uważam to już za wystarczające osiągnięcie życiowe. Agata: Hm... Nie przyszła góra do Mahometa, więc Mahomet przyszedł do góry? Elizabeth: Zgadłaś. (otwiera lodówkę i widzi pustkę) O, popatrz. Zbilansowana dieta dla nastolatków jak mniemam. Agata: Lepsze to niż pociągowe rzygi. Elizabeth: W sumie tak. (przygląda się) Ubierz się, bo będzie ci zimno. (z troską) Agata: No to włącz kaloryfer. Elizabeth: Agata... tu nie ma centralnego ogrzewania... Agata: A co jest? Elizabeth: No kominek...? Agata: O Boże. (ucieka do łazienki się przebrać) Elizabeth: (patrzy przez okno przez firankę na uliczkę całą w śniegu) Ładnie tu. Jak na wsi. Agata: (wraca) Nie wiem, czy niektórzy stąd uznaliby to za komplement. (szuka suszarki do włosów) Elizabeth: Powinnyśmy w takim razie poprosić chyba kogoś, aby nam narąbał drewna, jak myślisz? Agata: Co ty mówisz...? Niby kogo? Na przykład Xandera, co? W życiu. Elizabeth: Ech, ciągle o nim. Nie miałam JEGO akurat na myśli, przecież są też inni mężczyźni. Agata: (robi minę, jakby miała ją zabić) Elizabeth: No co... Agata: (chwila ciszy, po czym odsłania i napina mięsień w stylu Geraldine Doyle) MY też jesteśmy. Domek nr 6 Berlin: (słyszy otwieranie drzwi) O, w końcu mam służbę! Dobrze, że wieści tak szybko się rozniosą po tej mieścinie. Przecież taka osoba jak ja potrzebuje jak najlepszej jakości. Astrid: Witaj, istoto, w której byt nie dowierzam. (kładzie swe torby) Przybyłam, bo zamieniłam się miejscami z Elizabeth. Berlin: Elizabeth? Kto to Elizabeth? Astrid: Ta dziewczyna, z którą miałaś być w tym domu. Berlin: Aaa, taa... Nawet nie zauważyłam, że poszła. Astrid: Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Berlin: Ale co ty tu robisz? Ja się zaraz muszę kimnąć, bo... Ej, przyszłaś pewnie... o nie! Ja wiem, po co przyszłaś! Nie, nie, nie zabijaj mnie, Niemko nieobliczalna! To nie tak jak myślisz! Astrid: JA NIE JESTEM Z NIEMIEC! (tupie nogą) Berlin: No właśnie, k'wa, ja też nie, czaisz czaczę, czika? A tyle ludzi się myli... Astrid: Przecież już powiedziałam, po co tu przyszłam! Herregud! #Berlin: Wogle to nie moja wina, przecież gada jakieś dziwne teksty, jak z niemca. A no ja miałam kiedyś niemca w życiu, można rzec, że z niemcem obcowałam co nieco, więc wiem, jak brzmi, no. Berlin: No, Astrid... ja... ja... ja przypadkiem to zrobiłam, wiesz... zajebałam ci cukierki! Z torby! No sorry memory, ale głodna byłam, iksde, no i wiesz, krejzola ze mnie, c'nie. (widzi Astrid ze złą miną) Prawie zgona zaliczyłam. O, takie były... Ale nie gniewam się! Dont meter, kupisz mi sweter, no lol. Ale chciałam ci powiedzieć, że paskudne to jest, weź nikogo tym nie częstuj, bo sobie siarę zrobisz czy coś. Astrid: To nie cukierki. To kosmiczne czopki polane siarką domowej roboty, niebezpieczna substancja, która ma za zadanie osłabić moce ufoków. W fazie beta tak właściwie. Nie zjadłaś wszystkiego, prawda? Berlin: No rejczel. Nie, no co ty, głupia nie jestem... Przecież jakbym tyle zjadła, to bym przytyła! Astrid: Raczej byś pozbawiła się któregoś ze zmysłów, ale jeszcze tego nie testowałam w pełni. O, ja wiem, zrobię z ciebie użytek! Możesz zostać moim królikiem doświadczalnym! Berlin: CO?! Ja królikiem nie będę, chyba że Playboya! Astrid: Okej, więc nie "możesz", a "musisz zostać", pasuje? Albo dobra, w końcu nie jesteś ufokiem. CHYBA... Ale czemu to zjadłaś? Berlin: No skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że to takie coś?! Fuj... Astrid: Jest napisane. (pokazuje paczkę z napisem "CZOPKI DLA KOSMITÓW beta. Astrid Super Duper Production ™ © Inc. all rights reserved MADE IN SWEDEN but not by IKEA. przed użyciem skonsultuj się z Astrid, gdyż każdy czopek do dupy kosmicznej zagraża planecie lub nawet rakiecie") Berlin: No w sumie by się zgadzało, w smaku to takie raczej do dupy były... #Berlin: (z telefonem w ręku) Ja pitole, myślałam, że już ją zbiłam z tropu... Ty się tak nie śmiej, wariatko pierdolona, sama lepsza byś nie była. A pamiętasz tę akcję u proboszcza, jak powiedziałaś, że mama po ciebie przyszła, a przyszedł tata, co? Proboszcz już chciał po wodę święconą iść, tak go wyrolowałaś. Domek nr 9 Xander: Nudy... (leży na kanapie) Mikołaj: Nudy... (leży do góry nogami, dotykając nogami ściany) Xander: Straszne nudy... Mikołaj: No... Xander: Kiedy miało być zadanie? Mikołaj: Mnie pytasz...? Xander: W skrzynce pocztowej miało być. To chyba dopiero jutro. Mikołaj: A, tak. Xander: To co będziemy robić dzisiaj? Mikołaj: Mam w sumie pewien pomysł... Domek nr 7 Elizabeth: Agata, jesteś nieodpowiedzialna! Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie. Cały czas możemy dostać jakieś zadanie i co wtedy... Agata: Ale wiesz, jak będzie ci po tym cieplutko? Elizabeth: Nie wiem, czy to ma być dobrym zastąpieniem ciepła z pieca. Jestem abstynentką tak a propos. Ja potrzebuję ciepłego kocyka albo Barczystego, a nie wina... Agata: No to nie... i tak kupię. Elizabeth: Agata! Agata: (śmieje się) No co! Też mi się coś od życia należy. Zresztą, to nie są nawet moje pieniądze. Elizabeth: No tak, bo są NASZE. Tak tylko przypominam. Ale idź, jak już musisz. Ja zrobię herbatę. (idzie do kuchni) Hm... (patrzy puste szafki) A nie, nie ma. Trzeba kupić. Agata: Ale przecież to kosztuje. Elizabeth: Ekhm, a wino?! Agata: No są różne priorytety... Zresztą, mam wybór: albo czekać, aż jakimś cudem w końcu zwróci mi się suma, którą wydałam na Claudię, albo się napić... w każdym razie to drugie będzie szybsze. Domek nr 6 Astrid: (przegląda swoją torbę, aby upewnić się, że nic jej nie zginęło, wkładając głowę do środka) Berlin: (patrzy na zaniedbaną fryzurę Astrid przez to) Co ty, k'wa, robisz? Miss Czarnobyla chcesz zostać czy coś? Astrid: Co do mnie mówisz, istoto? Berlin: Odświeżyć look trza i być gotowym na okazje, które świat stawia przed ludźmi. Wyglądać stylowo, gustownie i nie do dupy. Zauroczyć i być atrakcją każdej miejscówy, bez kitu. Weź obczaj, oto stylówka! (pokazuje siebie majestatycznie) Ja to bym cię, k'wa, tak upindziła, że od razu plus sto do wyglądu. Tylko schudnąć musisz trochę, wiesz. Ja wiem, że się chce, ale dupa rośnie, no i co. Jakoś trzeba żyć! Astrid: (wzrusza ramionami) Berlin: Masz lokówkę w torbie czy co? Ja dałabym ci swoją, ale k'wa, nie mogę, bo jest tylko dla mnie. No czaisz. Astrid: Nie i nie mam zamiaru. Moją torbę zajmują ważniejsze rzeczy. Na przykład mój własnoręcznie skonstruowany gej radar albo broń, którą mi ZJADŁAŚ. To niewiarygodne, że jeszcze żyjesz. Berlin: Fajnie, c'nie? Astrid: Muszę się jeszcze upewnić, bo to zaskakujące. Berlin: Co masz na myśli? Astrid: (wyciąga młotek i trafia nią o głowę) Berlin: (pada na ziemię) Heloooł... Astrid: Dobra, już się upewniłam. Berlin: Co to... (wstaje) Ej, zrobiłaś to specjalnie! Domek nr 8 Rafał: (trzyma dłonie przy kominku) Dlaczego to ja musiałem nieść tyle tego drewna? Artur: (patrzy przez okno na wieczorny widok spowity w śniegu) Jesteś przecież silniejszy, co w tym złego? Ja próbowałem. I wziąłem tyle, ile mogłem. Rafał: Nie wziąłeś w ogóle. Artur: No właśnie. Rafał: Silniejszy czy nie, zmęczyłem się... Artur: W ogóle cieszmy się, że jest tu chociaż łazienka. Przecież równie dobrze mogłoby się okazać, że byłaby tylko sławojka. Rafał: Ale że w mieście? No to już trochę przesada. Artur: Ja tam nie wiem. Wydałem zaledwie przepuszczenie... Rafał: Ej, odwracasz kota ogonem! Skoro to ja się zmęczyłem, powinieneś coś dla mnie zrobić. Artur: (zdziwiony) Co...? Rafał: No nie wiem, pomasować mi plecy chociażby? Artur: E... Ale nie mamy przecież żadnego masażera... Rafał: (obniża brwi) Masz ręce! Artur: Nie, nie dzisiaj, proszę... Dzisiaj... bolą mnie ręce, bo... to od tego mrozu na dworze... Poza domem Agata: Ja pierdzielę, co to za Syberia... (przechodzi przez zaspy) Gdzie ja jestem? O, czyżby znajomy znak... W Biedronce Agata: (wchodzi do środka i otrzepuje buty ze śniegu przy automatycznych drzwiach) O, gazetka, wezmę i przejrzę promocje. (bierze czerwony koszyk, gazetkę i zaczyna rundkę wokół sklepu) Nic ciekawego... (idzie dalej) Hm... (przegląda napoje alkoholowe wnikliwym wzrokiem) Mikołaj: No i co tu wziąć? Xander: Cokolwiek! Agata: (odwraca się) Xander? Mikołaj? Co wy tu robicie...? Xander: Przyszliśmy po piwo, a co? Mikołaj: Robimy imprezkę! Xander: To nie imprezka, tylko kameralna posiadówka. Nie ma radia, nie ma łóżek, nie ma hajsu, nie ma niczego. Mikołaj: A tam, nie raz się na podłodze spało. Xander: Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja mam jakieś standardy. Mikołaj: No ja przez to rozumiałbym, że każdy przychodzi z czym chce, więc nie wiem, w czym problem. Ja nie chcę samemu... Xander: Luz, jeszcze ja jestem. Samemu nie doznasz spirytualnego doznania. Mikołaj: To spoko. Agata: Yhy, dobra, to nie będę wam przeszkadzać w przedświątecznych zakupach. Mikołaj: Hej! (chwyta ją za ramię) Może chcesz przyjść? Zawsze to raźniej. Ty i... Elizabeth. Agata: W sensie że do was? No w sumie czemu nie... Ale jeśli chodzi o Elizabeth, to jej raczej nie będzie. Dowiedziałam się, że nie pije. Mikołaj: No nie wyciągamy nikogo na siłę, wiadomo. Jak chcesz, to przyjdź, i tyle! Będzie fajnie! #Agata: Mikołaj jest strasznie sympatyczny. Zdawałam się tego nie zauważać, kiedy był wciąż u boku Barczystego, a potem Elizabeth. To zwłaszcza kontrastuje z posępnością i pseudo-przebojowością Xandera. Miło zaznać odmiany, doprawdy. Agata: (uprzejmie) Rozbraja mnie twój optymizm. Pomyślę nad tym. Na razie! Xander: Hej, hej, hej! (ciągnie jej kurtkę) Pochwal się, co ty tu robisz w takim razie. Agata: Robię zakupy... Xander: (uśmiecha się szyderczo) A jakie? Agata: (ze zmęczeniem) Kupuję sobie wino. Xander: Ładnie to tak? Agata: Co ci do tego? Xander: Taka dama jak ty, żeby się alkoholizowała? Agata: No tak... Francuzi piją po kieliszku do obiadu, a ja mam sobie żałować? Też coś. (odwraca się i zaczyna analizę butelek) ---- Kasjerka Bombondini Wiechodupska: (do płacącego Xandera) Dowodzik? Xander: (pokazuje swój) Agata: (stojąc jako następna w kolejce do kasy za Xanderem i Mikołajem, robi nagle wyłupiaste oczy) Yy... Xander, zapomniałeś jeszcze o tym winie. Xander: Słucham? Agata: (szepcze nagle mu do ucha) Weź to dolicz do wspólnego rachunku, przecież ja nie jestem jeszcze pełnoletnia! Oddam wam! #Agata: Boże, jaki wstyd. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam... Chyba za długo jestem już w tym programie, bo jakoś całkowicie, można rzec, odcięłam się od norm społeczeństwa... Xander: (przeciąga butelkę leżącą na ladzie kasowej w swoją stronę) Nie musisz nic oddawać, przecież w małżeństwie... (nagle dziewczyna kopie go w ramię) Domek nr 8 Rafał: Będziesz tak cały czas siedzieć na tym parapecie i patrzeć się w okno? Artur: Nie wiem. Może. Jak zmieni mi się kaprys, to zrobię inaczej. Rafał: (wywraca oczami, potem wyciera czoło) Ech, od tego wszystkiego się spociłem. Pójdę się umyć. Artur: Dobrz. (znów zaczyna patrzeć na śnieg, po czym słyszy zamknięcie drzwi i, odwracając głowę, zauważa pozostawione wszystkie ubrania Rafała tuż przed drzwiami) Hm... ---- Majestatyczna scena, w której Mikołaj, Xander i Agata wracają w kierunku domów w ciemnościach z workami plastikowymi w ręku, idąc środkiem ulicy. Parę godzin później... Berlin: (w specyficznym nastroju) Dystyngowana kobieta jak ja musiała podjąć taką, a nie inną decyzję... Idę się przejść rozprostować kościki swoje ładne zgrabne, a ty tu zostań i pilnuj naszego majątku ziemskiego, co go się chociaż sprzeda bogatemu, przystojnemu szlachcicowi któregoś dnia, który jest frajerem i pomyśli, że to rezydencja jednak lepsza, a potem się kupi taką prawdziwą lepszą i chuj. Astrid: No idź, idź. Ja będę zajęta lekturą książki. Berlin: O, książka. Książka jest dobra. Ale ty weź sobie czas jeszcze na co innego zagospodaruj, wiesz. Balety czy coś. Astrid: (zdziwiona) Balety? Berlin: Musisz się, k'wa, szanować, bo jak się nie będziesz, k'wa, szanować, to on cię nie będzie, k'wa, szanować. A ja się szanuję, no i muszę zobaczyć, co słychać u reszty parobków przecież, bo jeśli ktoś ma lepiej od Berlin, to... oho, co to, to nie! Astrid: (posępnie) W sensie, że sama jesteś parobkiem? Berlin: Nie, nie, miałam na myśli ciebie. I znajdź sobie w końcu swoje łóżko, przecież gdzieś tu musi być! Wychodzę. Koko szambo i te sprawy. (zamyka drzwi) Astrid: (patrzy na zapaloną lampkę) Ach, w końcu wśród inteligentnych. (wraca do lektury) Domek nr 9 Mikołaj: I ja to pamiętam do dziś... Wtedy nagle mi się pasek od spodni urwał i... (słyszy dzwonek do drzwi) Agata: No i co było dalej? Mikołaj: Ej, słyszycie? (podchodzi do drzwi) Co to? Ekipa się powiększa? (otwiera) Berlin: Co tu się, k'wa mać, dzieje?! O co kaman tu, heloooł? Agata: O nie... Berlin: To znaczy ogólnie ja chciałam ładnie zaprezentować swoją osobę, witając się przed nieznajomymi, i tylko przypadkiem tu przyjść, a nie wbić, c'nie, jakby jakieś szmaty chciały Berlin osądzać, na przykład jakaś Barcelona albo Ryga, więc nie miałam żadnych złych zamiarów, alibi mam mocne, to wiadome chyba we wszystkich krajach i językach. Xander: Cześć, Berlin! Berlin: Xander? Co ty tutaj robisz? Xander: To jest mój dom przecież...! Berlin: Mówisz?! O Boże, to weź ty, k'wa, uważaj, bo jeszcze ktoś cię tu okradnie. Zobacz, jak plebs przyszedł sobie znienacka. (wskazuje palcem na Mikołaja) Agata: No właśnie, plebs przyszedł znienacka. (patrzy na Berlin) Mikołaj: Berlin, halo? Mówisz o mnie? Berlin: Dla ciebie "najjaśniejsza pani Berlin", wieśniaku! Ej, skąd zna... Kim jesteś?! Mikołaj: Mikołajem! Berlin: Ej, serio...? Co... bez kitu. Nie masz brody i jakoś mało siwy jesteś. Bardziej opalony... i... Ale to dobrze, wiesz. Nie ma się co wstydzić. Wszystko jest dla ludzi. Operacja plastyczna to nic złego. A solara to tam wiadomo. No ale tak to jest, jak się nie jest obdarzonym pięknym naturalnym, tak jak ja. Xander: (zniesmaczony) Berlin... To jest Miki. Berlin: Kto? Miki? (patrzy na niego) O, k'wa, sorry. Nie wiedziałam, że się nazywasz Mikołaj, żal. Agata: Po co tu przyszłaś? Berlin: No dobra, dobra, wywęszyłam bibę, to przyszłam, no co, serio. Nie wiedziałam, że to wy tu jesteście. Myślałam, że jakieś spoko ludki polubią taką krejzi krejzolkę fajną jak ja, c'nie. No... to mogę? A zresztą, nie będę się pytać. Kochani, jak mnie nie przyjmiecie z otwartymi ramionami, to dzwonię na policję. Agata: Nie masz powodu. Berlin: Cisza nocna. No patrz... (podnosi głos) Halo, proszę przyjechać do...! Xander: (przerywa) No wchodź i już nie gadaj! Agata: Ale...! Berlin: I się w ogóle cieszcie, że przyszła nie żadna szumowina, a bo ja. Agata: (wkurzona dopija kieliszek) Berlin: Macie jakąś kaciumbę? Xander: (siadając na nowo na kanapie) ...Co mamy? Berlin: Czyli nie. To dobrze, bo jeszcze by psy zjechały i co wtedy, beka, c'nie. (częstuje się chipsami z miski bez pytania) Ej, k’wa, jakie niedobre. #Mikołaj: No ale jak już się do kogoś przychodzi, no to chyba się nie narzeka, co? Zresztą, ja ten smak lubię! (urażony) Mikołaj: Yyy... (sięga po piwo) Berlin: No i w każdym bądź razie ja taki kapsztad kiedyś miałam z Łysym i Siwą, nieważne. No bo wogle to było tak, że ja raz kupiłam drożdżówę w piekarni, nie pamiętam, czy z budyniem, czy z serem była, mniejsza, c'nie, i podchodzę podjarana do takiej jednej suczy, locha głupia, nie żadna szprycha, no, i z grubej rury, pokazuję zdobycz: "Zdziwko, dziwko?". "Zdziwko, dziwko?!", czaicie? A ona, że ma lepszy towar. Ja się pytam co, a ona, że pączka. A ja mówię, że to nie Tłusty Czwartek żaden, więc co ona odpirdyla. Agata: A po chuj nam o tym mówisz? Berlin: No że sęk w tym, że ona tak seryjnie miała towar. Ja do niej podeszłam wogle spisek wywęszyć, bo to było któregoś razu, jak nie poszłam na edebe, w końcu nie chodziłam, c'nie, bo miałam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, i się zakradłam jej do torby w szatni, bo to było po wuefie, c'nie, i tak patrzę, a ona ma męski dezodorant. Męski dezodorant, uwierzycie?! Xander: No ale co w tym takiego dziwnego? Berlin: No a ty mi może, k'wa, z sensu stricte wyjaśnisz, po co lambadziarce męski antyperspirant? Agata: No przecież mogła dać komuś w prezencie. Berlin: (machając paluszkiem) Nie, k'wa, ja wiem swoje, bo ona wogle nie lubiła koloru różowego, czaicie, tylko zielony, i tak wszystkie laski cooo, a ja cooo, i ona cooo, a my cooo, i ja wtedy wiedziałam swoje. (cisza) Berlin: No, że to, k'wa, facet! Agata: A jakie miałaś dowody poza tym jednym? Berlin: (rozemocjonowana) Wypychała sobie cyce w klozecie!!! Papierem toaletowym! Xander: (wpada w śmiech) Może się czuła gorsza, co poradzisz? Agata: Berlin, powiedz mi, miałaś z nią wuef, chyba powinnaś była wiedzieć, czy to kobieta, czy nie... Berlin: Jaka siara! Niby jak miałam, k'wa, wiedzieć? Ja się, k'wa, jak przebieram, to patrzę tylko na siebie. Agata: I z tych powodów uważasz, że to był facet? Że miała dezodorant męski i wypychała piersi? Berlin: (majestatycznie, z chipsem w ręku) Nie zapomnij o różowym. Agata: Jezus. Dziewczyno, ogarnij się, bo szkoda tracić czasu na tę dyskusję. Berlin: Ale ona w końcu miała ten towar, bo ją szpiegowałam. I poszła do lasku za szkołą i widziałam, jak sika. NA STOJĄCO. Xander: O ja pierdolę... Berlin: K'wa, co za dziewczyna w krzakach sika? Agata: No może nie mogła wytrzymać! Berlin: Nie, k'wa, to jest zmora nieczysta! Mikołaj: Co z tym towarem?! Berlin: No, i w końcu ona poszła dalej i spotkała tam jakiegoś innego faceta, i jakiś worek od niego, i włożyła do torby, i zaczęła spierdalać, i ja za nią, ale nie za mocno, szybko znaczy, wiadomka, bo by mnie zczaiła, czy coś, c'nie, no ale ją zgubiłam. A następnego dnia przyjechała do budy policja!!! Przypadek? (pstryka palcami) Nie sądzę. Mikołaj: Uuu... Agata: No ale co ci policjanci robili? Berlin: Co robili...? Ech, nie pamiętam. Chyba coś było, że gadali o bezpiecznych feriach na godzinie wychowawczej, czy coś tam. Xander: No ale co zrobili z nią? Berlin: To ja mam, k'wa, wiedzieć?! Xander: To ta policja przyjechała po nią czy nie? Berlin: No rejczel, ja pitole, ja bym jej wolno nie puściła. Wogle jakie paskudne rękawiczki miała tamtej zimy. Nie wiem, skąd je wytrzasnęła, ale dizajn taki, że można by w gazecie o tym pisać... No i ja o tym napisałam, bo miałam gazetkę swoją. To znaczy było tak, że każda osoba z klasy miała któregoś dnia zrobić gazetkę szkolną, no i ja napisałam o tej sprawie, i dzięki mnie ujrzała światło dzienne. Agata: Zaraz zaraz, napisałaś w gazetce szkolnej, że koleżanka z twojej klasy jest facetem?! Berlin: Coś ty! Napisałam o tych rękawiczkach! A na koniec zareklamowałam swój własny zajebisty pomysł na kolekcję wiosna-lato... A następna gazetka była o jakichś psach ze schroniska, no ludzie po prostu nie wiem co w głowach mają, żeby tak lekceważyć kwestię swojego ubioru. Wizerunek, k'wa, ważna rzecz. A mój artykuł powinien był tam wisieć aż do... no do teraz, w sumie nadal powinien tam być. Tylko kolekcja inna, wiadomka, ale ze mnie krejzolka, no ja pitole. Ale innego razu Seba puścił pawia prosto na buty Metalowego, jaka zwała, no mówię wam! Pół godziny później... Xander: Ostatnio potraktowała mnie dosyć... aseksualnie. Myślicie, że jest lesbijką? Berlin: No co ty, ona na pewno nie jest z Lesbii, przecież jest ze Szwecji, ziomeczku, ogarnij gegrę. Sama mi to powiedziała godzinę temu czy ileś. Mikołaj: No, Xander, jak chcesz, to przecież możesz Astrid się od razu spytać i będziesz wiedzieć. Xander: (cisza) Agata: Zresztą, to, że ktoś nie wykaże tobą zainteresowania, nie znaczy, że nie ma pociągu do twojej płci. #Xander: Bullshit. Xander: Ale ona podnieciła się księżycem! Agata: Najwidoczniej uznała go za ciekawszego... Xander: (wzrusza ramionami) Berlin: Ej, ej, wy tak se pierdolicie o niej co rusz, a ja muszę powiedzieć, że jak coś, to ja nikomu tego nie rozpowiem, bo ja dobrze trzymam sekrety, więc mówcie dalej, bez obaw, śmiało! Agata: E... okej? Mikołaj: To miłe z twojej strony! Berlin: No, na przykład któregoś dnia moja koleżanka z ławki na przerwie się zesrała, siedząc pod drzewem na boisku. I ja byłam świadkiem. I co? I nikomu o tym nie powiedziałam! Gęba jak na kłódkę, normalnie buzia jakbym buzi nie miała, no bez kitu. Xander: Właśnie teraz nam powiedziałaś. Berlin: Tak...? E... Tej, ale ogólnie to kimnąć mi się już chce, więc ja chyba wrócę do swojego dworku. (ubiera kurtkę) Ta kanciapa to taka licha. Agata: Przecież masz taką samą. Berlin: No ale ja biby nie urządzałam. Ej, to mam zostać? Agata: Co?! Nie, nie! Idź, idź, bo tu jest tak ciasno, a taka osoba z wyższych sfer jak ty nie powinna przebywać tak długo wśród plebsu, w końcu może dojść do jakiejś asymilacji i co wtedy? Świat straci taką wybitną jednostkę...? Berlin: No, prawdę mówisz, dziewczyno. Dobra, (wstaje) dziękówna, ludki, za wszystko i wogle, ja już se spieprzam, bo trzeba spać. Nie mogę mieć worów pod oczami, bo żaden makeup tego nie zatrzyma i co wtedy, jak świat sobie z tym poradzi... Ja nie wiem, ja rady światu nie dam, no bo jak mam dać, jak się nie da? Nie da się dać. A wy pewnie też se pójdziecie do łóżek, bo w końcu bez gwiazdy tego programu, to o mnie chodzi, c'nie, no to zbyt długo ta domówka nie potrwa. Siema elo trzy dwa zero! Mikołaj: Papa! (drzwi się zamykają) #Berlin: Jaka stypa, no noł koment wogle. A Agata to też wogle, bohomaz jeden, myślała, że mnie przechytrzy, ale ja poszłam i dzięki temu mnie nie przechytrzyła. No ba! Agata: W końcu! (dopija kolejną resztkę wina w kieliszku i wstaje tańczyć do melodii) Dalej, chodźcie! Trzeba to uczcić! 'Kolejne pół godziny później (pukanie do drzwi) Agata: Boże, czy to znowu ona? Mikołaj: Otworzę! (otwiera drzwi) Artur: (wchodzi) Hej, przepraszam, ale... co to za hałas? Mikołaj: Arturku, witaj w naszych skromnych progach! Napij się! Artur: E, przepraszam... halo? (odciąga się) Halo...? Xander: Słucham, o co chodzi? Artur: O Jezu, Xander... (szepcze) Y, e, ja chciałem grzecznie zwrócić uwagę, że już późno i sąsiedzi, na przykład ja, mogą chcieć spać. Mikołaj: Co za głupoty! Nikt nie chce spać! Cho no tu! (chwyta Artura za nogi i kładzie na sofie) Agata: Artuuur! Hej hej! (chwieje się) Jak dobrze, że tu jesteś... ja tu myślałam, że tu przyszła Berlin, zła wiedźmaaa, ale to jednak ty jesteś, huraaa... ty taki nieinwazyjny jesteś... Masz, napij się tego, co ja tu mam... Ja już nie mogę!!! Bo jakiś zły pan mi zabronił! Xander: Agata, odbija ci już i dlatego nie powinnaś już pić. Agata: (z grymasem) Pff! Ja ci dam! Ja ci dam... (bawi się rękoma) Ten oto zły pan mi każe... I co? I co ja biedna mam uczynić? Co...? Sprzeciwić się, co zrobić? Ja nawet nie wiem! O, oto, co ja wiem! Eej, zróbcie głośniej, halo, nie widać, że mamy gości, co trzeba ugościć?! Artur: Nie jestem taki pewien... Agata: Do dna, kochany, do dna! (pilnuje, aby ten wypił, po czym słyszy kolejne melodie) NIE!!! Ja wiem, co trzeba zrobić!!! Mikołaj: Co?!!! Agata: Musimy śpiewać!!! Ja czuję tę moc wzywającą mnie do tego, ona czekała na tę noc już długo... ale teraz przyszedł czas... Już czas... Mikołaj: Taaak! Xander: Miki, weź, kurwa, bo faktycznie gliny przyjadą! Mikołaj: Wyluzuj, Xander! Nie można się pobawić? Artur: Ja muszę wrócić do swojego brata iść spać, ale jak mam zasnąć, jak jest taki hałas... Agata: No co ja mam mieć od życia, co?!!! Ja w Paryżu nie byłam!!! W Londynie nie byłam! W Rzymie nie byłam!!! O, gdzie ja nie byłam...! I co, to ja nawet nie mogę teraz nic zrobić? Nic zrobić nie mogę? Nic a nic? Nic? O nie, ja nic zrobić nie mogę? To pomówienia... bo ja wszystko mogę... Mikołaj: Róbmy to, co się daaa, lalala... Agata: Gdzie moje przeboje?! Xander: Uspokój się. Agata: Przecież jestem spokojna... Chcesz się bić? No dawaj... Xander: (zaczyna się śmiać) W sumie to nawet jesteś zabawna... Agata: Ja zabawna? Ja zabawna?! Ja tu zaraz będę taneczna, o, to ja będę, o! Miki!!!! (rozpoczyna z nim taniec dla dwojga) Mikołaj: Jedziemy, jedziemy... Xander: (siada obok Artura) Artur: Co im się stało? Xander: Nie pytaj. (mówi beznadziejnie, obserwując wnikliwie ich taniec) Masz, poczęstuj się. (pokazuje mu resztę napojów) Następne pół godziny później... Agata: (wychodzi z łazienki i uderza się o ścianę) Jaaa nie lubię tego papieru toaletowego... Jest... do dupyyy! (siada koło Mikołaja) Mikołaj, weź te nogi mnie stąd, jak ja mam usiąść tutaj? Łup łup... no się nie da, no... (rozsiada się) Mikołaj: To usiądę na podłodze! Mój jest ten kawałek podłogiii! Agata: Nie ma takiej potrzeby! (śmieje się) Xander niechętnie patrzy z zazdrością, jak Agata i Mikołaj się bawią, dokazują i dogadują, wywracając oczami z niesmakiem. Mikołaj: (śpiewa wraz z Agatą, trzymany przez nią delikatnie za ramię) Przybyliii ułaniii pod okienkooo... Xander: (finalnie spogląda pokpiewająco najpierw w kierunku Agaty, a następnie kamery) Agata: Pukają, pukają... Xander: (zaczyna pewnie i rozkłada ramiona za siebie na kanapie) Co tam, Artur...? Artur: (po samotnej konsumpcji w ciszy, podnosi głowę, łka nagle, trzymając pustą butelkę) Nikt mnie nie kocha...! Xander: (zbity z tropu) ...Nikt a nikt? Artur: No poza tą, Jezuus, jak ona ma na imię... ta, jak jej tam, Boże... Sylwia, o! Ale to już jest nie z wzajemnością i na dodatek to nie jest, kurwa, moja wina! A później i tak się zamieniła w zawistną sukę! Przepoczwarzyła się wręcz... Agata: To pewnie przez tę dziwkę Claudię... bulbulbul... Artur: (pięścią w stół) Nieważne przez kogo! Myślałem, że będziemy przyjaciółmi, a ona jak jakaś niewyżyta tylko o jednym! (płacze) Xander: Koleś, nie płacz, to nie jest pogrzeb przecież! Artur: To wszystko przez te pierdolone książki pisane przez jakieś idiotki! O, nawet zrymowało mi się, haha... Ja nie wiem, chyba tylko po to, żeby się dobrze sprzedały?! Nakłady i nakłady... Nikt już nie docenia prawdziwej miłości, o której Platon bądź Szekspir nie jedno słowo rzekł... Sonet 116, ach. Xander: Już tak się nie rozczulaj, przecież są na pewno ludzie, dla których jesteś ważny. Nie wiem, jak wygląda twoja relacja z bratem, ale... Artur: Ja też nie wiem, pozdro... Agata: (wsłuchuje się) Co...? Xander: No ale rodzice? Artur: Rodzice?! Zaczęli się rozwodzić, nim przyszliśmy na świat! Ojciec zabrał Rafała, matka zabrała mnie! Prawie w ogóle się nie znaliśmy! Rafała widywałem bardzo rzadko, i co z tego zresztą, jak on szedł się bawić na podwórku, a ja siedziałem samemu w pokoju z jebanymi pluszakami jak debil!!! A ojca to ja nawet chyba nigdy nie widziałem. Trzy lata temu zmarł... wtedy Rafał wrócił z Anglii i pojawił się u nas. Myślicie, że to łatwo tak nagle zacząć mieć brata w tym samym wieku w swoim życiu?! Xander: No ale co z twoją mamą? Artur: Zajęta pracą, jak zawsze. Jedyne, co potrafiła zrobić, to właśnie wysłać nas do tego programu, abyśmy się polubili. Xander: To... wy się nie lubicie? Artur: Jezu, nie wiem! Odczepcie się ode mnie, jestem beznadziejny w relacjach międzyludzkich! Agata: Czego się nie umie, zawsze się można nauczyć, no nie? Xander: No niby... Agata: Wróćmy rozmowę na odpowiednie tory! Tylko jakie to były...? Nie wiem... (śmiech) Mikołaj: Ej, ja se pójdę na basen... Popływać mi trzeba! (podchodzi do zlewu, ściąga spodnie) Taak! (powoli kładzie nogę do zlewu) Xander: (przybiega i go odciąga) Miki, oszalałeś?! Tu nie ma żadnego basenu! Agata i Artur: (zaczynają się śmiać) Mikołaj: Nie ma...?! To jest... taaam... nie? Jest tam! (rozbiera się jedynie do bielizny) Tu nie ma! Idę na basen! (wybiega z domu) Xander: Co... #Xander: No, jeden problem sam się rozwiązał, to musiał pojawić się nowy! Artur: (śmieje się) Ja pierdolę, ale akcja! Nie wierzę... Agata: (bezskutecznie krzyczy) Mikołaj, wracaj, picie jeszcze masz! Xander: Yyy... (nalewa do szklanki wodę i oblewa nią Agatę) Musimy iść go powstrzymać! (zakłada kurtkę) Chodź za nim! Agata: Ja jebię, co ja, ekipa ratunkowa czy co... Xander: (ciągnie ją i wychodzą) #Xander: Czy ja jedyny tutaj mam mocną głowę?! (myśli) No tak, pewnie po tatusiu... tylko który to był... Artur: Ej, halo? Dlaczegoście mnie zostawili?! Wy świnie jedne...! Nikt nie chce mnie pocałować, nie ma księcia, a kysz! Jezuuu! Won... Sio... (robi dziwne gesty rękoma, po chwili zaczyna do siebie śpiewać) Shared my body and my mind with you... That's all over now...! Tymczasem na zewnątrz... Xander: A co będzie, jak go nie znajdziemy? Może wywalą nas z programu?! Agata: Ach, kiedyś cię znajdę... Znajdęęę cięęę... Ach, w końcu znajdęęę... Jestem coraz bliżej, wiem! Xander: Agato, skończ! Tu jest rozwidlenie... W którą stronę? Agata: W stronę słońca...! Xander: Ej, jest ślad w śniegu... To chyba jego! Tędy! Agata: (opiera się na nim) Ty to masz łeeeb, no ja nie wierzę nooo... Znów pół godziny później... Agata: Dobrze, że go znaleźliśmy. Kto wie, co by mu się stało. (trzepie buty przed wejściem na wycieraczce) Mikołaj: (owinięty ręcznikami) Mamo! Uprowadzili mnie, ratunku! Nie, ja wcale nie jestem pijany! Ja jestem odkurzaczem... Xander: (zmęczony) Dostaniesz klapsa. Mikołaj: Nie! Xander: Jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym i niemoralnym człowiekiem, synu! Agata: Ale jak się wyjebał na ten śnieg, to myślałam, że padnę... Ej, czemu jest zapalone światło? Xander: A to nie Artur? Agata: Och! Już nawet nie pamiętałam, czy to Artur, czy Rafał... (podchodzi bliżej i patrzy) Ja ich ledwo co rozróżniam... O, patrzcie, zgon. Artur: (leży półprzytomny na kanapie i tuli się do poduszki) Mikołaj: Ja będę księdzem!!! Trzeba urządzić godny pochówek... Mam doświadczenie, kiedyś robiłem pogrzeb złotej rybki i chomika... Xander: Miki, ty już idziesz spać. Mikołaj: Jak to spaaać, buuu... Ja chcę jeszcze dać czadu! (nagle psika) ...Aaa psik! Xander: Agata, weź go z tej strony, położymy go do łóżka. (zaczyna go prowadzić w stronę sypialni) Agata: (w trakcie) Ja cię, nigdy przedtem nie trzymałam półnagiego faceta... Xander: (patrzy na nią posępnym wzrokiem) Agata: (reaguje zdziwioną miną) ---- Artur: (śpi, ssąc swój kciuk przez sen) Agata: Musimy go oddać do Rafała, bo nas zatłucze... Xander: A może jest już trzeźwy? Przecież trafi do domu. Agata: Myślisz? Weź sprawdź, jak chcesz. Xander: (trafia go w twarz) Artur: Precz... (bełkocze) Agata: Arturze, halo? Ziemia do Artura... Ej... Xander: No i gówno. Trzeba inaczej... Parę minut później, na zewnątrz Agata i Xander: (wiozą śpiącego Artura w taczce w stronę domku nr 8, przykrytego swoją kurtką) Agata: Skąd ty ją właściwie wytrzasnąłeś? Xander: Była obok drzwi na podwórko... A propos drzwi, to jak my te otworzymy? Agata: Pozostaje obudzić Rafała. Xander: I co mu mu powiemy? Że jego braciszek się u nas schlał i nic z tym nie zrobiliśmy? Agata: Przecież to twoja wina! Xander: Nie, bo twoja! Agata: Twoja! Xander: Twoja! Agata: Twoja! Xander: Twoja! ---- Agata: Twoja! Xander: Twoja! Agata: Twoja! Xander: Dobra, mam pomysł! Agata: No słucham...? Xander: Zostawimy go tutaj, zadzwonimy do drzwi i jak będzie szedł otworzyć, to uciekamy. Agata: No ja się zastanawiałam, czy by dyplomatycznie po prostu nie wytłumaczyć sytuacji, ale jak wolisz. Xander: Ty, dyplomatycznie, w takim stanie? Agata: Odczep się, przecież panuję nad sobą już! Zazdrościsz! Xander: Dobra, to ja dzwonię i... Agata: I ja biegnę do swojego domu, a ty do swojego, tak? Xander: Nie no, przecież do mnie też możesz pobiec, tak dla rozrywki, kto ci broni... Agata: Wasz dom jest dalej, ja nie mam takich zgrabnych nóżek, by tak daleko biec... Xander: No jakbyś miała jakiegoś kochasia, to mógłby cię ponieść na ramionach... Agata: No ale nie mam i widzisz, skazanam na siebie... Artur: (kopie nogą Xandera przez sen przypadkiem w krocze) Xander: Aua... (próbuje wytrzymać ból) Agata: Haha. Okej. No to... na trzy. Xander: (wzdycha) Trzy... dwa... Agata: (przerywa mu) Głupi jesteś, to nie tak się robi. Robi się "raz... dwa... trzy". Xander: Jeny, czy to takie ważne?! Agata: No ważne, no bo jak mam wiedzieć, kiedy mam uciec?! Xander: Dobra, rany boskie! No to... Raz... dwa... TRZY! #Xander: To był ciężki dzień... ---- Rafał: Kto to dzwoni o tej porze...? (wstaje z łóżka ledwo świadomy, nie orientując się, że jest sam w domu, po czym kieruje się od razu do drzwi) Co do... (przeciera oczy) ---- Rafał: (leży w bezruchu na łóżku, patrząc w ciszy na ułożonego do snu śpiącego obok Artura) Parę godzin później, w ekskluzywnym hotelu... W pomieszczeniu rozlega się "Poranek" Edvarda Griega. Czerwony wstaje radośnie niczym pani z reklam płatków śniadaniowych albo innego cudownego batonika, dzięki któremu z łatwością powitasz każdy dzień. Czerwony: Ach! (zgrabnie zasłania rączką swój ziew) Pawianie, czy już wstałeś? Pawian: (wstaje z innego łóżka, zaczyna ze zmęczeniem w głosie) Pawian nie móc spać, bo mieć koszmary o zła bezdomna pani blond, która chcieć ukraść mi program... Ale to na szczęście być sen. Czerwony: Pawianie, to nie sen. Była taka pani... Nazywała się Iza Kiss Skorupa. Pawian: Y... Pawian na szczęście już nie pamiętać... Czerwony: No nieważne, sprawdźmy, co słychać u naszych uczestników. Ciekawe, czy są gotowi na dzisiejsze zadanie. Pawian: No właśnie, i oni powinni pamiętać, żeby sprawdzić list w skrzynka pocztowa, bo w nim ważne treści! Czerwony: Ach, moje dzieci tak szybko się usamodzielniają! (bierze pilot i włącza transmisję rejestrujących uczestników kamer, leżąc beztrosko na łóżku) W milczeniu Pawian i Czerwony obejrzeli szybko cały zapis z kamer. Czerwony: (nagle wybucha) Pawianie!!! Jako że jesteśmy przykładnymi rodzicami, musimy coś z tym zrobić! Co sąsiedzi powiedzą?! Jak zareaguje Grażyna spod czternastki?! Oni... Oni nie mogą tak bezkarnie sobie robić, co chcą, i pić alkohol ponadto... Czyj to był pomysł?! Ha, no twój! I jak tu być porządną matką! (płacze chwilowo) Wszystko przez ciebie, jak zwykle! Trzeba było zrobić aborcję, kiedy była odpowiednia chwila... Jak mieli po osiem lat...! Boję się, że jeśli nic z tym nie zrobimy, to trafimy do konkurencji: "Uwagi" lub "Sprawy dla reportera" i nie dość, że im zasilimy oglądalność, to jeszcze wyjdziemy w nim na konkretnych patologicznych czubków! No zróbże coś, tylko w tobie nadzieja! Ja tymczasem pójdę przypudrować nos... Pawian: Pawian właśnie być niepocieszenie! Pawian mieć zamiar wszystko im powiedzieć! Jak oni chcieć zostać zwycięzca w ten odcinek i być Pawian, jak oni się nie zachowywać wcale jak Pawian! Pawian w naturalny czas wolny i hobby swoje rozwijać swoje pasje... leżeć pod drzewa i jeść banany! A oni co robić?! Czerwony: Obawiam się, że oni dosłownie nie są pawianami... Pawian: To co? I tak powinność oni mieć przede wszystko zwalczać słabe łasica! Łasica: (zjawia się znikąd) Pawianie!!! Mam już dosyć tego, że w każdym odcinku mieszasz mnie z błotem. Pawian: Co łasic robić w moja kreskówka?! Łasica: Przyszedłem złożyć skargę! Nie możesz tak sobie używać mojego imienia jak popadnie, i jeszcze przedstawiać mnie w negatywnym świetle. Czerwony: A czy to grzech? Łasica: To jest, rzekłbym, znak towarowy. Własność intelektualna i te de. I pogwałcenie pra... Pawian: Sio, sio, sio, łasic sam się gwałcić. Won mi stąd i nie wracać...! (wyjmuje broń) Łasica: (ucieka do swojego nowiutkiego samochodu przez okno, w którym już czeka nań blond asystentka) Pawian: Dopadnę cię, ty, ty... Nawet nie wiedzieć, jak ty mieć imię! Łasica: (w tle) Jam Łasica! Pawian: Grrr... Czerwony: Wracając do sprawy, trzeba coś z tym zrobić i to porządnie, bo ja nie zamierzam wzywać na pomoc Superniani. Nie cierpię suki. Jak byłam mała, mama mnie nią straszyła. Ale teraz JESTEM DUZIA! (płomienie ognia w tle) 200 kg niecałe i bez spodni, ha, no to niech mnie tylko zobaczy, od razu szczena opadnie. I nie będzie żadnego grożenia mi szlabanem albo zamknięcia lodówki... nie tym razem. Pawian: Pawian chyba nie móc nic zrobić... Czerwony: BO CO?! Pawian: Pawian mówić, że oni działać sami... no i... i... Czerwony: Boże, co za niekompetencja! Chyba muszę wezwać właściwe środki! (otwiera książkę i przegląda portfolio) Niech ktoś ich przywoła wreszcie do porządku... "Lista wkurwiających postaci". Hmm. No, musztra musi być! Kogo tu mamy? "Polly McShane". O Jezu, kto to jest? Nawet nie wiadomo... Ech, ale trzeba działać! Godzinę później... Czerwony: (znużonym wzrokiem) Dzień dobry... Polly: Jakże wspaniale, jam prawie na Litwie! Czerwony: Masz im przemówić do rozsądku i takie tam. Polly: Na mnie można polegać. Ale co ja właściwie z tego będę miała? Czerwony: No ty nie będziesz działać w czynie społecznym? Polly: Jasne, że będę, dla ojczyzny już zwłaszcza! Zresztą, co to za problem zarządzać bandą debili? Dla mnie żaden. Stosuję mój autorski program przeszkolenia załogi na właściwy tor mentalności i te pe. Metoda Polly zawsze działa, jak to mawiam. Nie przypadkiem przecież wygrałam litewski konkurs na najlepszego paszteta. To znaczy, pasterza, przepraszam. Ekhm. No więc. Wszystko będzie sprawnie, to pewne, ale jest sprawa, bowiem... co z moją codzienną porcją sznycli i barszczu? I to ma być prawdziwy barszcz z buraków, a nie zupka knorr, bo taką rozpoznam na kilometr i jedyne co, to wyrzygam. I łyżką tego nawet nie tknę. Gdzie jest zatem taki zapis w umowie? Co z posłaniem dla mojej kózki? Czerwony: Może frytki do tego?! Polly: Nie, dziękuję, nie jadam. Jak już to tylko bliny. I tylko ŚWIEŻE. Zatrucie nieświeżymi blinami może być bardzo groźne, rozumie pan. Moja rodzina została zdziesiątkowana po epidemii plamistych blinów w latach sześćdziesiątych. Zmarło dwóch kuzynów mojej mamy, osiem ich kóz oraz pięć ich kochanek. Aha, aha. W ogóle jak pan wygląda? Inaczej niż na profilowym na portalu, przez którego się pan ze mną skontaktował. Trochę się przytyło, co? A ta dupa to co? Gdzie portki?! Przecież to wbrew jakichkolwiek normom, nawet uniwersalnym, czyli litewskim! Chyba przywiozę panu wspaniałe litewskie spodnie z najlepszego butiku z siedzibą w Wilnie. Wiem, że pan i pański tłusty tyłek docenią to. Czerwony: Mów za siebie... Polly: Poza tym, to co ma być, że uczestnicy mieszkają w chatkach bez jakichkolwiek zwierząt? Jak w ten sposób mają mieć choćby prawdziwe mleko do wypicia? Jak mają mieć siłę na tańczenie litewskich tańców ludowych? Jeszcze dziś pojadą państwo ze mną przywieźć krowy dla każdej pary na Żmudź. (rozgląda się) O Boże! Co to za jedzenie? (podchodzi i czyta napisy) Radziłabym się trzymać z daleka od firmy kateringowej "Słowacki", przecież wiadomo, że to Mickiewicz wielkim poetą był. "Litwo, ojczyzno moja" to zresztą arcydzieło. Za 10 minut wykonam recytację, więc radzę przygotować swe zmęczone mięśnie nóg na stanie prosto, baczność. A po takim podejrzanym jedzeniu nie wiadomo czego się spodziewać, mogą jakieś halucynacje nawet przyjść. Któregoś dnia miałam sen, że jedna z moich WIELU przyjaciółek, Nan, malowała paznokcie, siedząc na fotelu przy biurku w gabinecie sowieckim i mówiła: "Towarzysze zobaczą, żem najpiękniejsza niewiasta na całej planecie, a może nawet w całym ZSRR. Ja bolszewika będę miała czystego, nie byle jakiego, więc stópki cudne będą, lalala, i maszerować będą z ułanami przez pola cudne, krasne bardzo, żeby nieść dobrą nowinę ludziom i rewolucję socjalistyczną, lalalala." I dzwoniła: "Haloo? No odbieraj, Stalin, słyszysz mnie, halo, halo, tu Nancy ze słonecznej Moskwy. Odbieraj, bo skończysz jak Lenin". Tak było, aha, aha! I to pewnie przez jedzenie przed snem. Nie powinnam była, ale się zmęczyłam, ponieważ miałam bardzo ciężką pracę przy ochronie środowiska... Stałam przy śmietnikach mianowicie, to było bardzo wymagające. Wróciłam więc do domu i mniam, barszcz. I oto takie sny! Nie radzę. (przygląda się) Zaraz... Czym wy to w ogóle jecie? Łyżkami PLASTIKOWYMI?! To jakaś parodia, albo hańba, wybierzcie sobie ładniejsze słowo! Dlaczego nie doceniacie dobrych sztućców?! Dlaczego wy trujecie ludzi? Czym byłaby ludzkość bez prawdziwej, wspaniałej łyżki?! Nie no, na tym etapie to musimy zakończyć współpracę! Żegnam państwa! To za dużo na moje biedne oczęta! I na zszargane nerwy...! O, o, o... o nie! (trzaska drzwiami) Czerwony: Lepiej późno niż wcale... (wzdycha) NO DALEJ, skrytykuj mnie teraz, że ją tu przyjęłam! Pawian: ...Ale kogo? Czerwony: Ech! Ciężko być niezależną kobietą, która udaje zależną od męża... Pięć minut później... Czerwony: Och, dzwoniłam do Krystyny Pawłowicz, ale nie zgodziła się przyjść, bo nazwałam ją "posłanką". Pawian: To kim ona być? Posranką? Czerwony: "Posłem". Zresztą, coś wspomniała, iż nie będzie wspierać lewackich mediów opłacanych z Zachodu i woli w tym czasie jeść sałatkę, oglądając Trwam, ostatni bastion telewizji niezależnej. Pawian: To my być opłacane? I co to być ten Zachód? Czerwony: No jak to co, przecież to kierunek. Jest północ. I zachód. Zachód i północ. Nie wiesz? Głupi jesteś, Pawianie, i tyle. Pawian: Ty won do kuchnia kupować jedzenie z katering! Czerwony: Rozumiem, że temat zakończony. Pawian: Tak, i brzydka wcale nie żona już nie gadać więcej na temat Pawian, bo Pawian być dusza wrażliwa i nie życzyć sobie oszczerstwa w Pawian strona! A teraz Pawian wysłać listy do uczestnicy i my zobaczyć, czy oni dać rada. Jak nie, to być marny ich los. W domku Xandera i Mikołaja Xander: (budzi się na kanapie, przeciąga się) Ech... #Xander: Musiałem spać na kanapie, bo zorientowałem się, że Mikołaj jest cały chory. Nic dziwnego, skoro paradował na golasa na mieście. Jeszcze bym się zaraził całkowicie. Pomijam zresztą, że cały pokój był wyrzygany. Xander: (idzie w kierunku sypialni, omijając mnóstwo pustych puszek na podłodze i puka do drzwi) Halo, Miki? (otwiera) Mikołaj:(półprzytomnie, leży w łóżku) Xander, ja cię bardzo przepraszam... Xander: (stanowczo, patrzy na pokój) Ja tego nie posprzątam. Mikołaj: Ale powitanie... no to ja to wszystko posprzątam... Xander: Spoko. Aż tak cię poniosło? Mikołaj: No właśnie nie wiem, chyba dlatego, że nic nie jadłem... Działo się coś ciekawego? (dmucha nos) Xander: Nie, nie, w sumie nic... Mikołaj: Okej. (wstaje z łóżka, zdejmując z siebie pościel i zauważa zdziwiony, że jest nagi) XANDER?! Xander: (odwraca się) Yyy, to długa historia... W domku Agaty i Elizabeth Elizabeth: Agata! Agata! Mamy 35 złotych. Żadnych przekąsek już nie ma. W łazience na szczęście nic nam nie brakuje, ale co jeść? Chcę coś słodkiego, zbyt długo nic takiego nie jadłam... I chyba zaszaleję, bo nie mam nic przeciwko, aby zjeść to na śniadanie. Agata: (mówi przez sen) Och, tak, monsieur, lej dalej, mów dalej! Żadna mademoiselle nie jest tyle wart, ile ja. No chyba że winiarnia. Pan Napoleon znał? Wybierzmy najlepsze... prrrr mrrr... Elizabeth: To będzie trudniejsze, niż myślałam... Hm... Albo i nie... Halo, komu nalać wina?! Agata: (wstaje z łóżka natychmiast) To my mamy jeszcze?! W centrum miasta, przy Alei Bluesa Berlin: No skąd ja miałam wiedzieć?! Było napisane "dobry kebab", to myślałam, że jest dobry! Astrid: Nie martw się, istoto, już ci przebaczyłam. Berlin: Ale ja sobie nie... jestem wkurwiona na maksa, weź to obczaj, czuję się oszukana. Zjadłam kebaba, a mi nie smakował, no ktoś się powinien tym tematem zainteresować... #Berlin: Ja aż pacierza zmówiłam, jak go zobaczyłam. Ale ja ci, k'wa, mówię, że ja takiego nie zmawiałam od czasu, jak widziałam papieża. Ale nie tego, Jezu, tamtego no! Ja pitolę... #Astrid: (z dumą) Wstałyśmy razem ze wschodem słońca... Właściwie to ja wstałam, a Berlin obudziłam przypadkiem... przez co nie mogłam się skupić na pracy nad moim nowym projektem, ale przynajmniej coś zjadłam, bo zaproponowała kebsa. Ona myślała, że ja nigdy tego nie jadłam, zabawne dość. Przecież to jedno z popularniejszych dań szwedzkich. Berlin: (rozgląda się) Weź tu obczaj, jakaś Aleja Sław! Jakieś autografy, podpisy, czy co to tam jest... ja tu muszę też być! W końcu jestem gwiazdą! (podpisuje się szminką) No, teraz to jest arcydzieło! Ej, czaisz! Ja mam dobry pomysł na film! Ja powinnam takowy mieć wogle, ja bym była sławna jak nic wtedy! "Berlin sama w Białymstoku" czy coś! To byłby hit... Astrid: Może wróćmy do domu, z pewnością są tam ważniejsze rzeczy do robienia, na przykład narysowanie sobie księżyca długopisem na ramieniu. Berlin: Ej, typiaro, rację masz! Przecież jakieś zadanie może być! Astrid: No to też... Berlin: Ech, by była kasa, to bym se jebła innego kebsa, lepszego, smaczniejszego... Astrid: To idź do pracy albo nie wiem. Berlin: Ja, k'wa, do byle jakiej pracy nie pójdę. Ja ukończyłam SZKOŁĘ. Ja nie jestem byle kto! Astrid: Ale jaką szkołę...? Berlin: Podstawową, k'wa, czaisz to. Pod swoim domem Astrid: (otwiera skrzynkę pocztową i wyciąga list, zaczyna czytać na głos) "Moi drodzy, oto zadanie na dziś. Zdobyć parówki Berlinki. Paczka minimum 300 gram. Być one musieć w lodówka. Powodzenia." Berlin: Ło ja cię, czaisz, laska, to się nazywa być sławnym. Mieć parówki na swoją cześć...! Astrid: Z treści wynika, że musimy je jakoś posiadać. Berlin: No w zasadzie to ja powinnam dostać za darmo, c'nie. Albo darmowa próbka chociaż, dla gwiazdy przecież. I to jeszcze od zajebistego typa jakiegoś... Astrid: Hej, to jest dobry pomysł. Nie powinnyśmy ich kupować, tylko zdobyć jakoś za darmo, dzięki temu będziemy miały i punkty, i pieniądze. #Astrid: Przypomniało mi się niedawno, że potrzebuję wygranej w tym programie. Przecież tylko w ten sposób ziści się moje marzenie... Muszę się do niego z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zbliżać, zarówno do tego marzenia, jak i wygranej. Pomogą mi w tym siły, jakimi obdarowują mnie świecące gwiazdy każdej nocy. Berlin: No jasne, że dobry! I czerwony dywan tak poza tym. Astrid: W zasadzie mogłabym chyba takie same skonstruować, ale to zajmie więcej czasu. Są lepsze środki. Berlin: No i co ty chcesz zrobić, krejzolko na maksiara? Napad na sklep? Astrid: Nie. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę poprzedni odcinek, nie powinna bym była mieć z tym problemu. ---- Astrid: (w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, ze zmienionym głosem na męski, w związanych włosach) Dzień dobry, witamy się i pozdrawiamy. Tajna organizacja rządowa, a nawet galaktyczna. Oto my. Berlin: Eloszka! (macha rączką) Astrid: W trybie natychmiastowym musimy zarekwirować bardzo potrzebne parówki. To ściśle tajne. Berlin: (radośnie) Ale nie byle jakie, bo Berlinki, k'wa! Astrid: Parówki. Berlinki. Potrzebne. Proszę się pospieszyć. (nagle spogląda na osobę za drzwiami) Mała dziewczynka: (trzymając drzwi) Mamooo! Jakieś menele przyszły! Berlin: O, k'wa, ty zdziro jedna!!! Już ja ci pokażę!!! Astrid: (ucieka i ciągnie Berlin ze sobą) Berlin: Co ty mi tu robisz, ty, bezczelna?! Menelem mnie nazywać! Wiesz, ile ten sweter kosztował?! Całe dziesięć złotych za niego w ciucholandzie zapłaciłam! Astrid: Cicho. Mamy kamuflaż! Nie możemy się dać ujawnić! Trzeba iść do innego domu... Berlin: Ej, a k'wa, może pójdziemy do naszych? Może ktoś ma. Astrid: Co? Żaden debil się na to nie nabierze... Pięć minut później... Mikołaj: Proszę! (daje paczkę Berlinek Astrid, uśmiechnięty) Dostanę jakiś medal?! Order by mi się przydał. Tak by fajnie wyglądał tu, o... Berlin: Minimalizm, k'wa! (trzaska drzwiami) Astrid: Dobra. Cofam to, co powiedziałam... Najwyraźniej muszę wyliczyć na nowo średnią inteligencję uczestników tego programu. Berlin: (podekscytowana) O! O! A kto ma najniższą? Astrid: A jak myślisz...? Berlin: Pewnie ta szmata Agata, przecież ona nic nie umi i nie kuma, i nie czai też nawet. No wstyd i siara. Astrid: Ach. (sarkazm) Tak, tak, no jasne. (pobłażliwy uśmiech) Berlin: Wiedziałam! Ja to, k'wa, czułam na kilometr. Ale to, k'wa, tak jebało jak szwajcarski ser, weź obczaj. W ogóle ta jej różowa sukienka, krejzi gurl, jak u pięciolatki. Gdzie torebka na przybory kosmetyczne, osobiste i personalne wogle, ja tam nie wiem. Ale oczywiście ja od niej jestem lepsza nie dlatego, że ona głupia, tylko że ja mądra, WIADOMO. Jasne jak drut i proste jak słońce. Astrid: E, no... Ważne, ze mamy wykonane zadanie. Teraz możemy spokojnie wrócić do domu, a ja nareszcie skończę czytać rozdział! ---- Xander: Że co?! Jak mogłeś?! Co z naszym zadaniem! Sam po te parówki do sklepu poszedłem od razu, jak przyszedł list! Mikołaj: Ale co ja ci poradzę, no... To jakaś sprawa rządowa była. Xander: A, no chyba że tak. Mikołaj: (beztrosko) To trzeba kupić nowe. Xander: Ech, serio? Mogliby już zaliczyć fakt, że były kupione... Trzy złote to nie rosną na ulicy przecież... Mikołaj: Tym razem pójdę z tobą! Już nie muszę sprzątać. Xander: O nie, mój drogi, ty masz się kurować i zbierać siły na następne zadania. Nie będę skazany na samego siebie. Kto wie, co jeszcze ta banda wymyśli? Mikołaj: Ej, nie...! Przecież wiadomo, że trzeba się hartować! (psika) Xander: Hartować to się można przed byciem chorym, a nie w trakcie... Dobra, idę. Mikołaj: A na pewno nie chcesz kupić mi lekarstw...? Xander: Nie ma forsy! Mikołaj: Łe... (wraca do łóżka) W domku Agaty i Elizabeth Elizabeth: Jesteś pewna, że nic się nie stało? Agata: Tak, jestem pewna. Elizabeth: No ale jak możesz być, skoro byłaś pijana?! Agata: Nie byłam pijana, tylko się nabijałam! Czułam się... luźno. I tyle. Ja mam mocną głowę. Elizabeth: Skąd taka pewność...? Agata: No przecież wiem, jak się czułam. I wszystko pamiętam. I nie mam kaca. Poza tym, miałam alkoholików w familii, więc... Elizabeth: (milczy poruszona) Naprawdę? Agata: Tak, ale to nieistotne. (ignoruje temat) A wiesz, jak Miki odleciał...? Zachciało mu się iść na basen i uciekł z domu półnago szukać wody. Elizabeth: Że co?! I nikt go nie powstrzymał?! #Elizabeth: Kiedy Mikołaja nie ma wokół mnie, nagle czasem myślę o nim, że jest naprawdę fajny. No ale on zawsze musi zrobić to coś Mikołajowego; nawet wtedy, kiedy ja nie mam z nim do czynienia. Może to i lepiej, przynajmniej nie ja za to odpowiadam. A nie mam już siły na to, żeby znowu trafić na wózek inwalidzki... więc błagam, nie zrozumcie mnie źle... Agata: No ruszyliśmy za nim z Xanderem i się po czasie udało. Elizabeth: Matko! To straszne! Chociaż nie, ratowanie płonącego McDonalda w Krakowie było straszniejsze... Ale... Mikołaj... jeny, w co jeszcze on siebie wpakuje? Ja nie rozumiem, ciągle coś się dzieje... a to taki miły chłopak... W sumie dobrze, że tam poszłaś, przynajmniej nad nimi zapanowałaś. Sądziłam, że jak kupisz wino, to spokojnie sama gdzieś wypijesz, a nie pójdziesz na imprezę do Mikiego i Xandera. Agata: Sama się nie spodziewałam... Elizabeth: Wiesz co? Chodź, musimy iść coś kupić, bo umrzemy z głodu. ---- Elizabeth: (zamyka drzwi od domu i zaklucza, po czym zakłada rękawiczki) Agata: Brr... Jest zimniej niż wczoraj. (chucha w powietrze) Patrz! Jakiś list jest w skrzynce. Elizabeth: A to nie od prowadzącego? Otwórz. Agata: (przeczytawszy list) Musimy kupić parówki... Elizabeth: No dobrze, ale jakie mamy zadanie? Agata: Kupić parówki...! Elizabeth: Co...? To zadanie jest zbyt proste! Jest w tym jakiś haczyk? Daj mi to! (wyrywa z rąk świstek papieru i ogląda) Fascynujące... No cóż, wyprawę trzeba zacząć. Agata: (widok kamery na nią, jak spogląda z daleka na domek nr 8) #Elizabeth: Musimy wygrać, dlatego staram się, abyśmy jak najwięcej zaoszczędziły. Już pozwoliłam Agacie na jedno, więcej się nie powtórzy. Kupiłyśmy chleb, jajka, 2 batony, makaron, ryż, sos... Licząc do tego te parówki, których promocji szukałyśmy wszędzie (bezskutecznie), mogę stwierdzić z ubolewaniem, że wyszło z tego jakieś 25 złotych. A ja nawet zrobiłam całą tabelkę z obliczeniami! Cóż, pozostała nadzieja w punktach za zadania. W domku Rafała i Artura Artur: (budzi się powoli) Rafał: (leży obok, na łóżku) Co tak długo się spało, królewiczu? Artur: (mruży oczami) Yhh... No nie wiem... Stało się... (poprawia swoje brwi i patrzy na brata, potraktowawszy pytanie jako sarkazm, rewanżuje się) A tobie jak się spało, królewno? Rafał: No nie było łatwo... Coś mnie w nocy obudziło. Artur: O, ciebie też? Ja nie mogłem spać z powodu hałasu z zewnątrz. (orientuje się i zamilcza) Rafał: A ja z powodu tego, że znalazłem cię na taczce pod drzwiami w nocy. Artur: Cooo?... Nieee... Niemożliwe... (udaje zignorowanie) Muszę do łazienki... (wstaje z łóżka i ucieka do łazienki, gdzie zamyka drzwi) Rafał: (cynicznie) Pomóc ci? Artur: (zza drzwi) Spadaj... Rafał: (myśli) Artur: (wychodzi po jakimś czasie) Rafał: Artur... powiesz mi w końcu, dlaczego zastałem cię w nocy na jakiejś taczce pod drzwiami? Artur: Ja nic nie wiem. Musiało ci się wydawać. (zgryźliwie) Może miałeś halucynacje jakieś, albo koszmary. Aua... (łapie się za głowę) Rafał: Co ci jest? Artur: Nic, nic... Ja tylko... nie piłem herbaty, o. A każdy porządny dzień zaczyna się od filiżanki herbaty. Rafał: Przecież nie piliśmy herbaty w pociągu?! Artur: To bez znaczenia. Teraz, skoro jest sposobność jej wypicia, chcę ją wypić. Rafał: Gdzie ty tu masz herbatę? Artur: Rafałku, herbatę się kupuje w sklepie. Rafał: (z ironią) Och, no faktycznie. Artur: (z tym samym) A wydawać się mogło, że jesteś taki światowy. Rafał: ...To jak chcesz, to chodź ze mną. Ja nie wiem, jaką pijasz. Arturku. Artur: Powinieneś wiedzieć! Mieszkamy pod jednym dachem! Rafał: Ale ja nie piję herbaty, wolę wodę. Artur: Tak, wiem. (beznamiętnym głosem) Zawsze bierzesz mnóstwo butelek do swojego pokoju, potem nigdzie nie ma. Rafał: A po co mam zostawiać, skoro nikt nie pije? Artur: Nie wiem. Choćby z grzeczności, czasem wypadałoby. Rafał: O ja cię, bracie, zluzuj gacie. Artur: (milczy) Rafał: Idziemy do sklepu? Artur: Nie mam teraz siły. Rafał: To nie wypijesz herbaty. Artur: No trudno się mówi... (siada na kanapie) Rafał: (dosiada się) To co robimy? Może porozmawiamy o tym, CO ROBIŁEŚ W NOCY? Artur: Rafał... Mówię ci, że nie wiem... Rafał: Jak sobie chcesz. (z naburmuszoną miną) Artur: (próbuje sobie przypomnieć) Rafał: (nagle) Zimnooo... (kładzie nogi na nogi Artura) Artur: (wzdycha) Nie byłoby ci zimno, gdybyś założył skarpety. Rafał: (ze sztucznym grymasem) Nie lubię ich, są niewygodne. Artur: Aż tak jesteś wybredny...? Rafał: Tak, jestem, i chcę wiedzieć, co się działo. To nie mógł być koszmar, bo się nawet uszczypnąłem, nim poszedłem spać u twojego boku. Artur: (rozmarzony, rozmyśla o wyrażeniu "u twojego boku") Yyy... a zrobiłeś to dwa razy? Rafał: Yup. Artur: Mhm... Rafał: Hej, obiecałeś mi, że wymasujesz mi plecy. Przysługa za wczoraj. Artur: Głowa mnie boli. Rafał: To tylko wymówka, mnie nie oszukasz. Rozumiałbym, że by cię bolała, jakby coś się wydarzyło. A mówisz, że nic nie było, zgadza się? A zatem... (ściąga koszulkę i kładzie się na kanapie z plecami na wierzchu) Artur: Ale ja... (nim się odwraca w stronę Rafała, ten już jest odwrócony do niego plecami) Rafał: Czekam. Artur: (beznadziejnie) Jestem głodny... Rafał: Arturze! Artur: (niepewnie, powoli wyciąga rękę w kierunku jego ciała, zbliżając się wewnętrzną częścią dłoni do karku) Rafał: (oddycha głęboko) Artur: Ech... Tak dobrze...? (pyta, zaczynając masaż) Rafał: Spoko. Tylko mocniej. Artur: (przełyka ślinę) No staram się... (odwraca głowę i patrzy w ścianę przez większość czasu) Rafał: Teraz niżej... Artur: (masuje ramiona) Rafał: Niżej... Artur: (dotyka koniuszkami palców grzbietu) Rafał: Chyba przydałaby ci się jakaś lekcja masażu... Artur: Ciekawe skąd mam czerpać inspirację? Rafał: Na samej dole boli najbardziej. Artur: (niechętnie masuje tuż nad spodniami) Rafał: Jak ci przeszkadza, możesz zsunąć. Artur: Nie, nie, jest w porządku... Może już starczy? Rafał: Jak mnie przestanie boleć, to skoczę ci do sklepu. Artur: (docenia dobre zamiary) No dobrze... Rafał: Ale niżej mnie jeszcze boli. Artur: Ale... tam... Rafał: No co? Artur: (wraca do góry rękoma w milczeniu) Rafał: Ach... (wydaje z siebie na siłę) Artur: Rafał...? (pyta cały czerwony) Rafał: Słucham? Artur: Boli cię? Rafał: (rozmarzony) Nie, rób dalej... tylko szybciej... Artur: (peszy się) Dobra, starczy! Pójdę... umyć ręce... (ucieka zwinnie do łazienki) Rafał: (uśmiecha się zadowolony, po czym ubiera się i słyszy odgłos zlewu) Artur: (wraca) Idziesz do sklepu? Rafał: Zaraz pójdę. Artur: To dobrze. Zamknij za sobą drzwi na klucz. (idzie do sypialni i zamyka od nich drzwi) Rafał: Hm... (zdziwiony patrzy, jak ten się odeń oddala) Artur: (wchodzi do szafy, niezauważony) Rafał: (wyciąga klucze, udaje zamknięcie drzwi wejściowych, po czym na paluszkach podchodzi do drzwi pokoju i w ciszy zaczyna podsłuchiwać; po jakimś czasie słychać płacz) Rafał: (szepcze do siebie) On płacze...? (otwiera cicho drzwi) Rafał zdziwiony wszedł do środka i zaczął się rozglądać za swoim bratem, lecz nigdzie nie było go widać. Jedynie zdało się słychać... Artur: (płacze zamknięty w szafie) Rafał: (pyta znienacka) Jak długo będziesz tam siedzieć?! Artur: Nie krzycz na mnie! (łka) Rafał: Artur, o co chodzi? Co się stało? Artur: Nic!!! Rafał: Czy ja ci coś zrobiłem? Artur: Nie! Rafał: To co takiego ty zrobiłeś? Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?! Artur: (z żalem w głosie, płacząc) Bo to nie twoja sprawa! Rafał: Jak to nie moja, jestem twoim bratem! Artur: Tak?! I co z tego! Bycie nim jeszcze nic nie znaczy... Rafał: Arturze! Artur: Ja nie chciałem... żeby to tak wyszło... Rafał: Co wyszło? Dlaczego byłeś na taczce pod drzwiami? Dlaczego w ogóle byłeś w nocy poza domem? Artur: O Boże... Zrobiłem z siebie pewnie pośmiewisko przed wszystkimi! Rafał: Powiedz mi, co się stało! Artur: Nie, nic nie powiem! #Rafał: Ech, Artur nigdy nie zwierzał się mi ze swoich problemów. Cokolwiek go trapiło czy przygnębiało, zawsze wolał sobie gdzieś pójść i zostać samemu. Ale on powinien zrozumieć, że w tym programie nie ma miejsca na takie wyczyny, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy powinniśmy być... to znaczy, działać razem... Rafał: (otwiera drzwi od szafki) Artur: (cały zasmarkany i zapłakany) Czemu to zrobiłeś... Rafał: (podaje mu chusteczkę) Proszę. Artur: (z czystej grzeczności) Dziękuję... (wyciera) Rafał: Możesz mi powiedzieć? I wyjdź z tej szafy, jest w niej pewnie niewygodnie. Artur: A właśnie, że nie. Ja lubię czasem sobie posiedzieć w szafie... Rafał: (uprzejmie) A znajdzie się tam dla mnie też miejsce? Artur: Nie wiem... Rafał: (wchodzi do środka) To jak? Lepiej? Artur: Obojętnie... (zamyka drzwi od szafy) #Rafał: (znużonym głosem) Oczywiście trzeba było się zamknąć przed światem. Rafał: To może teraz mi powiesz? Artur: Ale co ja mam mówić... Głowa mnie boli... Rafał: Pomasować ci? Artur: Ta-ak... Rafał: (kładzie dłonie na jego głowie, przeczesuje delikatnie jego włosy, głaszcze czoło) Artur: A nie wiesz, co się stało...? Rafał: No właśnie nie. Artur: (wzdycha leciutko) No więc... Poszliśmy spać... Rafał: Ja i ty? Artur: No tak. Ale ty zasnąłeś, a ja nie. Musiałeś być pewnie zmęczony. Rafał: Jasne, że byłem, dźwigałem przecież opał. Odzwyczaiłem się już od ćwiczeń. Artur: (z wyrzutami sumienia) Biedny... Powinienem był jednak ci pomóc... Rafał: Co ty mówisz, jeszcze byś sobie mięśnie nadwyrężył. Artur: (smuci się, myśli) Ja... przepraszam... Rafał: Za co? Artur: Za... wszystko... Rafał: (uśmiecha się) Nie rozumiem...? #Artur: Byłem w szoku, że Rafał stał się nagle dla mnie taki miły. Pomyślałem, że to pewnie dlatego, iż chciał się ode mnie czegoś dowiedzieć, więc jak najbardziej dążył do celu... No chyba nie przez te plecy. Artur: Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj, to nie mogłem zasnąć, bo był hałas wydobywający się z czyjegoś domku. Wszedłem tam z prośbą o ciszę, ale... jakoś tak się stało, że zamiast sobie pójść, to zostałem, bo się wstydziłem... Rafał: Czego się wstydziłeś? Wyjść? Przecież to właśnie bycie tam wymagało chyba śmiałości? Artur: Nie! (oburzony) W ogóle nie wiesz, jak to jest! Rafał: Ale kto tam był? Artur: Agata, Xander, Mikołaj... Rafał: (w szoku) Mieli imprezę?! I mnie nie zaprosili?! Artur: No mnie przecież też nie... Rafał: Ciebie rozumiem, w końcu ciebie nikt nie lubi!... Ale co ze mną? #Artur: Z jaką łatwością było mu to powiedzieć... Artur: (cisza) Naprawdę myślisz, że nikt mnie nie lubi...? Rafał: No, ja dokładnie nie wiem, jak się układają tobie relacje w programie. Nigdy mi o nikim nie mówiłeś. Artur: Tak? A ty mi o kimś mówiłeś? Też nie, a to nie znaczyło dla mnie, że nikt cię nie lubi. Rafał: A czemu tak nie myślałeś? Artur: No, cały czas chodzisz zazwyczaj w dobrym nastroju... Zawsze z... Rafał: I to jest powód? Też wiem, (pokazuje paluszkami cudzysłów) "jak ułożyć rysy twarzy, by smutku nikt nie zauważył". Artur: (dziwi się, lecz stara się tego nie okazać) Rafał: Ja bym mógł powiedzieć, ale czy byś mnie słuchał? Artur: A czemu miałbym nie? Rafał: Wydawało mi się, że ciebie to nie obchodzi. Artur: A mnie się wydawało, że ja ciebie nie obchodzę! Rafał: Naprawdę...? Artur: Tak! Czemu miałbym kogoś obchodzić, skoro nikt mnie przecież nie lubi?! Rafał: Artur, jesteś moim bratem... Artur: A lubisz mnie?! Rafał: (wahając się) Y, tak... Artur: A dlatego, że jestem twoim bratem, czy dlaczego? #Artur: Instytucja rodziny to w żaden sposób nie jest coś, czemu bym ufał. Z rodziną się najlepiej wychodzi tylko na zdjęciu. Nie jest ważne, czy ktoś jest ojcem czy wujkiem, powinno być ważne jakim jest człowiekiem i jak się naprawdę zachowuje wobec kogoś. Rafał: Arturku... Artur: No? Rafał: Przecież... Artur: (przerywa i zaczyna wymieniać) Nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego! Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać! Nie interesujemy się tymi samymi rzeczami, nie mamy podobnych poglądów, nie mamy podobnego gustu, i... (już nie wie, co mówić) Rafał: Wow... To mnie... uraziło. Artur: Dlaczego? Rafał: Bo... czy ty wiesz, czym się interesuję? Artur: Jasne. Siatkówką. Rafał: Yhym, co jeszcze...? Artur: Hm... no... a ja właśnie nie nadaję się do sportu! Rafał: Artur, nie ma czegoś takiego, że ktoś się nie nadaje. Są osoby w czymś lepsze i gorsze, ale sport to tylko zabawa i chodzi o to, aby miło spędzić czas. Artur: To czemu nigdy go ze mną nie spędzałeś?! Rafał: A skąd mogłem wiedzieć, czy chciałeś?! Artur: Można było spytać! Rafał: I co byś powiedział...? Artur: (smutno) Nie wiem... Rafał: Czyli mam rozumieć, że byś chciał? Artur: Ja... może... nie wiem... Rafał: Artuuur... (przeciąga imię) Artur: No co...? (ze smutkiem) Rafał: Chodź no tu! (przyciąga go do siebie i się uśmiecha) Wiesz coś jeszcze o mnie...? Artur: Ja... yy... no tak, lubisz naleśniki, frytki, pierogi... Rafał: (lekko się śmieje) Wiesz, że ty też lubisz wszystkie z tych rzeczy, zwłaszcza pierogi i frytki...? Artur: Ja lubię ruskie, ty mięsne, a frytki wolę z ketchupem poza frytkami, a ty nalewasz na frytki... (cichutko) ble... No a naleśniki wolę na słodko, ty zaś wytrawne. Rafał: O Jezu, serio teraz wymieniasz dania poszczególne? Czy to takie istotne? Artur: Nie, ale... Rafał: Co jeszcze? Artur: Nie wiem, czym się interesujesz... Lubisz czytać fantasy... Rafał: No, ty nie lubisz. Artur: No właśnie. Kolejna różnica. Rafał: Artur, ale przecież obaj lubimy czytać książki. Artur: No... I słuchasz Arctic Monkeys, The Neighbourhood... Rafał: A ty Lany. Artur: Lubisz wychodzić na miasto ze znajomymi... Rafał: Ty nie lubisz? Artur: Nie mam znajomych... Sam wszędzie chodzę. Rafał: To dlaczego nigdy nie chodzisz ze swoim bratem? Artur: Bo... się wstydzę. Rafał: Mnie się wstydzisz? Artur: Twoich znajomych. Ciebie w sumie też. Rafał: Ale czemu masz się mnie wstydzić...? Artur: Bo... nie wiem... Nie znam konkretnego powodu... Tak się dzieje i już... Wydajesz się... yy... #Artur: Jak owoc zakazanego drzewa... Jak sen, który się zdaje nigdy nie ziścić... No tak, jak zwykle dopiero później mi myśli przychodzą do głowy... Rafał: Artur, nie wstydź się mnie. Artur: (załamany do reszty) Lubisz mnie...? Rafał: Tak. Artur: Naprawdę...? Rafał: Tak! Bardzo. Artur: To czemu nigdy do mnie nie przychodzisz do pokoju... I jestem sam... Rafał: No a czemu ty nie przychodzisz do mnie? Artur: Bo ty nie przychodzisz do mnie... Rafał: To jest błędne koło!... Artur: No wiem... Rafał: A jakbyś wiedział, że bym chciał, abyś przyszedł, to byś przyszedł? Artur: Myślę, że tak... Rafał: Myślisz...? Nie przyszedłbyś do swojego brata? Artur: No przyszedłbym! Rafał: No, a ja do ciebie! Byś chciał wyjść ze mną na miasto? Artur: Ta-ak, ale myślę, że ci się to by nie spodobało... Rafał: Czemu? Artur: Ja lubię stare kamienice, zabytkowe domy, inspirująco zaniedbane miejsca... i tak dalej... Nie lubię zwłaszcza miejsc gdzie bywa mnóstwo ludzi. A ty... chodzisz gdzie indziej... Rafał: Nie chodzę tam, bo nikt mnie tam nie zabiera! Artur: No to byłbym pierwszy...? #Rafał: Mam wrażenie, że pierwszy raz widziałem Artura w takim stanie, to znaczy dość innego w stosunku do mnie. Ale... staram się to już rozumieć. Myślę, że rozumiem. W jakiś sposób. Rafał: No jasne, i pewnie by mi się bardzo podobało. Artur: (zdziwiony) Czemu tak uważasz? Rafał: Bo jesteś utalentowany, na pewno znasz się na tych rzeczach lepiej niż ja. Masz o tym jakieś pojęcie. Ja nie mam żadnego. Urocze są te budynki, którym robisz zdjęcia i wstawiasz u siebie w pokoju na tablicy. Zawsze chciałem tam iść, ale tylko z tobą. Artur: (uśmiecha się delikatnie) Rafał: (dodaje) I pięknie rysujesz. Artur: Skąd wiesz, skoro nie pokazywałem ci swoich prac...? Rafał: Ech, widziałem je! Przypadkiem... Czemu mi ich nie pokazywałeś? Artur: Bo... to... to jest prywatne... No i... bałem się, że będziesz się ze mnie śmiać... #Rafał: On jest taki kruchy i bezbronny... Nawet nie myślałem, że taki dziecinny... To naprawdę... urocze! Rafał: No to widzisz, jak niepotrzebnie się bałeś. Artur: To znaczy... ty... widziałeś wszystkie rysunki? Rafał: No chyba tak, a co? Artur: I nie masz nic do tego...? Rafał: Do czego? Artur: No że... tam są... nawet takie... Rafał: Jakie? Artur: No... dlaczego ja mam o tym mówić? Rafał: No bo nie wiem, o co ci chodzi! (uśmiecha się) Artur: Rafał... (łamie mu się głos) Ja nie wiedziałem... że jesteś gejem... Rafał: E... I co z tego? Artur: Jak na to zareagowałeś? Rafał: (śmieje się delikatnie) Że jestem ge-...? Artur: Nie, nie, na rysunki... Rafał: No że ładnie, fajnie... Artur: Nie czułeś się z tym dziwnie? Rafał: Z czym? Artur: No że cię rysuję... Rafał: (nagle robi wyłupiaste oczy) Artur: Halo...? Rafał: (nie wie, co mówić) No... nie wiem, chyba tych nie widziałem... Artur: O Boże, to ty nie wiesz?! Nie krzycz na mnie!!! (zakrywa twarz i płacze) Rafał: (milczy, po chwili jednak zaczyna wycierać łzy z jego policzków) Artur: Przepraszam! Rafał: (stara się ostudzić swoje zdziwienie) Przecież... to nie jest nic złego, nie masz się czym przejmować. Artur: Tak myślisz? Rafał: Tak. Przecież to... fajne. I mnie bardzo cieszy, że... Artur: (myśli) No w sumie, powinieneś mnie rozumieć... Rafał: Jasne, w końcu jestem twoim bratem! Artur: To... nie to... yhmm... (milczy) Rafał: (otwiera szafę i wychodzi z niej, po czym chwyta Artura za rękę i pomaga mu wyjść z niej) Czujesz się lepiej? Artur: Tak myślę... Rafał: Boli cię głowa? Artur: Jakby mniej. Rafał: Powiesz mi, co się działo na tej imprezie? Artur: (z żalem) Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Dużo rozmawiali. Ja słuchałem. Nie mogłem się skupić. To... za dużo ludzi dla mnie. I piłem. Rafał: O... podobało ci się? Artur: Co? Rafał: Napić się...? To chyba twój pierwszy raz? Szkoda, że nie ze mną. Możemy to powtórzyć. Artur: (dosadnie) Nie... To nie pierwszy raz. #Rafał: Tamto pytanie było retoryczne, bo odpowiedź zdała mi się oczywista, ale jednak... Rafał: (poruszony) Kiedy... był pierwszy? Artur: Czy to ważne? Rafał: Dlaczego nie chcesz mówić nic swojemu bratu? Artur: Bo... nie wiem, czy jestem na gotowy. Rafał: Chcę ci pomagać, chcę być przy tobie. Nie pozwolę ci się ode mnie oddalać, pozwól mi, proszę... Artur: Może i jesteś najbliższą mi osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś mi bliski, przepraszam. Rafał: Wiem o tym, masz rację. Ale to nie znaczy, że musi tak być cały czas. To moja wina... Artur: Nie, moja. Rafał: Nie powinienem był tak łatwo się poddawać. Może powinienem był... poczekać... Może mógłbym się... oswoić. Artur: (recytując) Człowiek naraża się na łzy, gdy raz pozwoli się oswoić. Rafał: (patrzy zakłopotany) Artur: (kontynuuje) Nie, miałeś prawo się mną zawieść. Wszystkich zawodzę. Jestem architektem własnej tragedii. Pogodziłem się z tym. Rafał: Artur, tak nie można! Skończ, to nie jest normalne! Artur: W takim razie jestem nienormalny? Rafał: Nie możesz tak mówić! Artur: Nie da się zaprzeczyć temu, co prawdziwe. Rafał: Artur!!! (policzkuje go) Przestań z tymi głupimi pseudo poetyckimi tekstami! Nie możesz tak o sobie myśleć! Jesteś wartościowy i dla mnie jesteś ważny! Jeśli uważasz, że nikogo nie obchodzisz, to ja ci właśnie mówię, że to nie jest prawda, bo MNIE obchodzisz! Artur: Mhm. (wraca do wcześniejszego tematu) Pierwszy raz był... któregoś dnia w domu. Wtedy, kiedy babcia z mamą poszły do teatru. "I nie było już nikogo". Było za to sporo różnych napojów... Chciałem spróbować; pomyślałem, że się lepiej poczuję. Myliłem się. Byłem zazdrosny o to, że gdzieś wychodzisz, i się pewnie dobrze bawisz. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego wszyscy poza mną są tacy radośni. Rafał: To, że gdzieś wychodzę, nie znaczy, że się dobrze bawię. Hm... Myślałem, że nie byłbyś do tego zdolny... Artur: Jak patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, też sobie niedowierzam... (załamany, zakrywa twarz dłońmi, jednak odsłania lekko palce, aby móc spojrzeć na śnieg, wiecznie spadający na ziemię niczym we śnie, jak za pomocą zaklęcia) Rafał: (po chwili) Trzeba pić rozsądnie, z umiarem. I się kontrolować. W takich momentach czasem można powiedzieć coś nieodpowiedniego i potem tego żałować na przykład. Artur: (bez emocji) Nie wiem, co mówiłem. Rafał: Nie martwisz się tym...? To, jakby, nie w twoim stylu. Artur: Już się dość wypłakałem. Rafał: A masz jakieś sekrety? Artur: Zdaje się, że każdy jakieś ma. Rafał: No tak, ale może gdybyś je z siebie uwolnił, byłoby ci lepiej. Artur: Myślisz, że, usłyszawszy to, będę mieć zamiar powiedzieć ludziom dosłownie wszystko? Rafał: Nie, ludziom może nie, ale... Może mnie. Artur: Rafał, to tak nie działa. Rafał: Hm...? O czym mówisz? Artur: Sądzę, że słowa nie są zaczarowaną różdżką, i chyba się z tym ze mną zgodzisz. Ludzie muszą wpierw dojść do pewnych wniosków poprzez swoje własne emocje, odczucia i przeżycia. Rafał: Co TY możesz wiedzieć o ludziach, będąc całe życie zamknięty w domu pod kloszem, odwrócony od każdego?! Artur: Hm... (uśmiecha się bezradnie) No tak... Jesteś tu tylko po to, żeby mnie zdołować... Wypomnij mi kolejne mankamenty mego istnienia, jak już jest trochę, w końcu lekki nadmiar nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Rafał: (milczy zszokowany przypadkowym tonem swojej wypowiedzi) Artur: Wiesz dobrze, że nie interesują mnie ludzie. Mówiąc o nich, miałem na myśli siebie. Mam doskonałą świadomość, że nic nie wiem. I nie, nie jest mi z tym dobrze. Ponadto, mam tego powoli dosyć, ale czasu nie cofnę. Rafał: Może się nie da cofnąć czasu, ale zawsze można wszystko naprawić... Człowiek może człowiekowi wybaczyć... A czego się nie umie, zawsze się można nauczyć. Artur: (wydaje lekki odgłos zdziwienia, przypominając sobie taką samą kwestię Agaty zeszłego wieczoru) Dwie godziny temu... Agata: (puka do drzwi) Rafał: (otwiera) Tak? O, hej, Agata. Co słychać? Agata: Hm... Nic szczególnego, zaraz idziemy z Elizabeth na zakupy. (wskazuje ją, stojącą za bramą i obserwującą oszronione gałęzie drzew) Przyszłam spytać, jak się ma Artur. Rafał: Śpi... Y, w nocy był pod drzwiami... Agata: (przerywa mu od razu) Tak, tak... Mieliśmy małą imprezę z chłopakami, wyszła zupełnie przypadkiem, bo po prostu kupiliśmy sobie co nieco, więc to nie było nic zorganizowanego. Ale Artur przyszedł nagle i poprosił o ciszę, a jakoś się stało, że do nas dołączył. Rafał: Artur? To niemożliwe. Agata: Też byłabym zdziwiona na twoim miejscu. Wiesz, przyszłam ci powiedzieć, że może powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Wiem, że pewnie nie chciałby, abyś się tego dowiedział, ale sądzę, że to dla jego dobra. Nie uważasz, że dzieje się coś z nim dziwnego? Rafał: Z Arturem? No... zawsze był dla mnie dziwny. Ale to nie jest nic złego. Tylko trochę niewygodnego, powiedziałbym. Ale ciekawego. Agata: Normalnie miałabym to gdzieś, ale zawsze cię szanowałam, Rafał, i myślę, że twój brat nie jest ci obojętny. Rafał: Oczywiście, że nie jest! Agata: Może nie powinnam mówić tego wprost, ale... Czy uważasz, że on jest tego pewien? Rafał: (milczy zdziwiony) Wydawało mi się to oczywiste, ale skoro poruszasz ten temat... Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia... Agata: Muszę już iść. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, przyjdź do nas, jesteśmy w domku numer 7. Cześć. Dwie godziny później... Rafał: ...prawda? (patrzy z nadzieją) Artur: Może i tak... (odpowiada bez emocji) A może to właśnie ty wiesz, co komu mówiłem? Rafał: Skąd mam wiedzieć? #Artur: Różne rzeczy się dzieją, nawet takie, których się nie da wytłumaczyć. Nagle mi się większość rzeczy przypomniała, ale czy to możliwe, aby Rafał miał o tym wiedzieć? Przecież te słowa, tak łudząco podobne, to na pewno zwykły przypadek... Pomyślałem, że może najlepiej by było, gdybym wrócił do swojej starej "gęby" i udał, że o niczym nie rozmawialiśmy. Wszystko to wydało się bardzo dziwne. Bałem się, że to mógłby być jakiś kawał, albo gorzej. Postanowiłem jednak mu zaufać... Rafał: Jedyne, na co mogę liczyć, to braterska intuicja. (uśmiecha się ironicznie) No chyba że ty mi ewentualnie coś powiesz. Artur: Właśnie mi się przypomniało... Ale nie chcę tego wyjawiać, okej? Rafał: Jasne, ważne, żebyś miał takie rzeczy po prostu pod kontrolą. Artur: Mhm. Rafał: (po chwili ciszy) Wiesz... Czuję, że po tym, co wydarzyło się w Łodzi... czuję, jakby wszystko było łatwiejsze... Artur: Uważasz, że dzięki temu moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić? Rafał: Artur... Artur: Masz rację, to nie jest wystarczający powód, żeby się ze mną "kumplować". Rafał: Nie potrzebujemy tego, aby się przyjaźnić. Nie potrzebujesz żadnej z takich rzeczy. To nie jest coś... czymś uwarunkowane. Artur: Mhm. Rafał: I nie, nie chcę się z tobą kumplować. Artur: Mhm. Aż tak jestem beznadziejny? Rafał: Oczywiście, że nie! Ech, czasem mam wrażenie, że w ogóle się nie rozumiemy. Może to w tobie takiego pociągającego... Artur: (milczy zawstydzony, po czym szepcze) Może byśmy się zrozumieli, gdybyśmy mieli od tego tłumacza. Rafał: Nie, musimy sami być własnymi tłumaczami. Artur: Mhm. Rafał: Chciałem powiedzieć, że... nie chcę się z tobą kumplować. Bo nie jesteś moim kumplem. Jesteś kimś ważniejszym. Artur: Mhm. Rafał: (nieoczekiwanie chwyta go za rękę) Miałem też na myśli, że... ogólnie łatwiej jest teraz rozmawiać o takich sprawach. Artur: Mhm. Jakich? Rafał: No chociażby o tym, czego nie mówić, gdy jest się pijanym, w nieodpowiednim towarzystwie. Artur: No tak, rozumiem. Rafał: Chodźmy może już do sklepu... Jestem głodny! Artur: Ja też... ---- Artur: (pije herbatkę w sweterku) Może być, choć nie jest najlepsza. Rafał: No sam taką wybrałeś. (bierze do ręki świeżo zakupionego banana) Artur: Dlatego, żeby nie płacić za dużo, skoro mamy ograniczony budżet. Poświęcam się. Rafał: Słusznie. Artur: (wdycha napar) Rafał: (obserwuje go, powoli obierając banana) Artur: Wiesz co...? Pomyślałem sobie, że nie mogę już dłużej być pasywny. Rafał: Co?! (krztusi się) Artur: Będę się w końcu odzywać! (mówi, pełen nadziei) Będę mówić co mnie dręczy. To znaczy, postaram się. Myślę, że to wiele ułatwia w rozmowie... Rafał: (wyciera czoło) Artur: Chyba. Rafał: (zaczyna jeść banana) Braciszku...? Artur: Tak? (odwraca się w jego stronę i popada w zdziwienie) Rafał: (wyjmuje banana z buzi) Jak się czujesz? Artur: (delikatnie) Dobrze. W normalnych warunkach powiedziałbym, że "tak sobie, gówno cię to obchodzi" albo "zamknij się", czy coś w tym stylu. Właśnie teraz do tego doszedłem. Rafał: (bardzo cicho) Doszedłeś...? Artur: Tak. I to strasznie głupie, że się tak zachowywałem. Nie wiem dlaczego. Chyba z przyzwyczajenia. W końcu postępowałeś podobnie. Chciałbym cię przeprosić. Rafał: To nieistotne, co się wcześniej działo. Było, minęło. Artur: (kiwa głową) Rafał: To... mogę zobaczyć te rysunki? Artur: Jakie ry... Ojej, myślałem, że już o nich zapomniałeś... (popada w ciszę) Rafał: To co? Artur: Nie... ja... nie chcę. Jak chcesz, to sam zobacz. Rafał: Wstydzisz się pokazać mi mnie narysowanego? Daj spokój. Poza tym, fajnie byłoby taki rysunek powiesić na ścianie. Artur: Taki rysunek... Na... ścianie? Rafał: No tak. Przecież portrety wiesza się na ścianach zazwyczaj. Artur: Ale to nie jest portret... Rafał: Nie? A co? Profil? Artur: (wzdycha ciężko) Są w teczce. Rafał: (podchodzi do torby, otwiera i grzebie w niej, szukając teczki, w końcu, znalazłszy ją, kładzie na stoliku i otwiera plik różnych kartek) Artur: Otwórz zeszyt w środku. Rafał: Skąd mam wiedzieć, który to rysunek jest ze mną? Artur: (bierze głęboki oddech) Wszystkie są. W domku Agaty i Elizabeth Elizabeth: (wsłuchuje się w dawne dźwięki jakiegoś staromodnego radia) Agata: (poprawia sobie makijaż) Elizabeth: Po co się malujesz? Agata: Jak to? No z nudów. Elizabeth: No jak chcesz możesz coś pogotować i będziemy miały na później, podgrzeje się w mikrofali. Agata: No nie, przecież sama mówiłaś, żeby oszczędzać. Nie ma tyle składników. A jajecznicy nie będę robiła teraz, przecież później smakuje obleśnie. Elizabeth: No to co można zrobić? Agata: No, kochana, jak ja się nudzę, to jem i potem spalam kalorie, ale tutaj tego pierwszego nie ma, więc cóż. Elizabeth: A gier się już nagrałam w pociągu. Agata: Ja też. Może obejrzyjmy chałupę i ponarzekajmy. (otwiera sobie szuflady) Elizabeth: No ja bym jeszcze poczytała Wikipedię, ale nie chcę cię zostawić samej w nudzie. Agata: Ojeeej, jakie to miłe... dziękuję. Elizabeth: No chyba że chciałabyś się dołączyć? Agata: O nie... Elizabeth: A już miałam nadzieję... Agata: To nie dlatego, że nie cierpię Wikipedii. Po prostu przyłapałam się zbyt często na tym, ze jakiś głupi temat mnie wciągnął, na przykład kiedyś do trzeciej w nocy czytałam chyba o Potopie szwedzkim, myślałam, że zwariuję. Elizabeth: Jak możesz? Żaden temat na Wikipedii nie jest głupi. Agata: Rozumiem, że na przykład o falatio też?... Ej, z drugiej strony, to odpoczywamy od Berlin. Ja się czuję jak nowo narodzona! To jest szokujące, Boże, ja już się do niej tak przyzwyczaiłam, że nie zorientowałam się, że jej nie ma... a to przecież cudowne. Elizabeth: Agata? Nie uważasz, że ostatnio zachowujemy się, jakby wkurzało nas nawet to, że Berlin śmie oddychać? Agata: Och. Masz rację. Powinnam pójść do niej i napisać do niej oficjalne przeprosiny, a wręczyć na kolanach. Agata i Elizabeth: (nagle się śmieją) Elizabeth: To chyba lepszy pomysł z tym przeszukiwaniem domu. Agata: No ale w tej chacie nawet nie ma na co narzekać. Wszystko jest puste. (otwiera szafę) No, mówię. Elizabeth: To narzekajmy, że nie ma na co narzekać. Agata: (podskakuje i zauważa coś na szafie) Na górze jest coś... Elizabeth: Może to kurz? Agata: Nie no, to coś bardziej kanciastego... (bierze taboret i podkłada, po czym staje na nim i obserwuje znalezisko) Co to jest...? Elizabeth: Pokaż. Agata: (wyciąga) Elizabeth: (smaruje ręce kremem, po czym zauważa obiekt) Ojej. Agata: No co to? Elizabeth: Tablica Ouija... Agata: To jakaś gra planszowa? Chcę zagrać! Elizabeth: No, niezupełnie... Agata: No dawaj! Elizabeth: O, matko, chcesz? Ale ja bym to najpierw odkurzyła... ---- Elizabeth: (patrzy na zapalone świeczki) Nie jestem przekonana co do to tego seansu spirytystycznego. Agata: Weź, nakręciłaś mnie tą historią. Chcę to wypróbować! #Elizabeth: Muszę cofnąć to, co powiedziałam kiedyś. Jednak duża wiedza ma czasem złe konsekwencje. Nie wiem co prawda, czy powiedziałam, ale to nieistotne w tej chwili... Elizabeth: Ale ja nawet nie wiem, o co spytać... Agata: Mamy morze możliwości! Dziewczyno, jedziemy! (rozkłada planszę) Elizabeth: Ale... tu nie ma żadnej instrukcji. Agata: Przecież podstawowe zasady już znamy. Elizabeth: No ale lepiej wiedzieć, co robić, czego nie... Savoir-vire kontaktu z duchami, to też przecież istotna sprawa. Agata: No to będziemy uprzejme i tyle. Elizabeth: Powtórzę, nie jestem co do tego w pełni przekonana... (patrzy, jak Agata kładzie wskaźnik) No cóż... Agata: (kładzie dwa palce na wskaźniku, toteż czyni Elizabeth) Elizabeth: Od czego zacząć? Agata: Może powinnyśmy zapisywać odpowiedzi na kartce, by rozumieć wszystko. Elizabeth: A jak mam to zrobić, skoro trzymamy palce na wskaźniku? Agata: No dobrze, to damy radę bez tego... Skupmy się. Oto jest tablica. Elizabeth: Przecież to bez sensu. Agata: Cii! Obrażą się! Trzeba jakoś otworzyć portal. (zaczyna szeptać) Kimkolwiek jesteś, przybądź, prosimy... Elizabeth: (szepcze z nią) Bardzo grzecznie, nie zmuszamy... Agata: O, duchu, przybądź... Elizabeth: Przybądź... #Elizabeth: Zastanawiałam się, czy Agata znów nie była pijana, ale to byłoby niemożliwe, bo cały dzień miałam ją na oku. No poza pójściem do łazienki rzecz jasna. Agata: Przybądź...! (zaczyna czekać w ciszy) Gasi się włączona dotąd lampka w innym pokoju. Agata: On tu jest...! Elizabeth: Przestań, to pewnie jakaś przerwa w dostawie prądu. Jest śnieżyca. Agata: Zbliża się... O, duchu... (patrzy na wskaźnik) Witamy cię... Elizabeth: (obserwuje ze zdziwieniem, jak wskaźnik przesuwa się kolejno na litery: "H", "E" i "J") To niedorzeczne... Agata: Bądź miła dla duszy, która zgodziła się przyjść... Elizabeth: No ale "hej"? Agata: No co, może to jakiś nowoczesny duch. Idzie z duchem czasu. Elizabeth: Duch z duchem, Boże... Nie poruszasz tego wskaźnika? Agata: Nie poruszam. Naprawdę. Elizabeth: To czemu jesteś taka pewna siebie?... Agata: Bo spójrz, ile pytań możemy zadać! Mamy tę moc! Mamy tę moooc...! Ekhm. Zacznijmy... Duchu... Elizabeth: Może spytamy najpierw o to, czy jest dobrym duchem...? Agata: Elizabeth, jak masz pytanie, musisz sama je zadać i musimy cierpliwie czekać na odpowiedź. Elizabeth: Duchu, czy... jesteś dobry? Wskaźnik dopiero po upływie parunastu sekund zaczął drgać. Pierwszą wskazaną literą była litera "W", później wskaźnik się nie poruszał, aż po chwili trafił na "L", "O", "Z", "K", U". Agata: W łóżku? Elizabeth: Agata! Agata: To nie ja!!! Spytajmy o coś innego... Elizabeth: Dobra, spytam o coś, czego na pewno nie wiesz. Agata: Okej. Ale czekaj, teraz moja kolej. (cisza) Duchu. Czy... Hm... Naprawdę nie mam pomysłu... A może... Czy Claudia czuje się teraz wkurzona, że straciła szansę na wygraną? "T, "A", "K". Elizabeth: Co to za pytanie...? Agata: Wiesz, ile mi to daje satysfakcji...? Dobrze jej tak! (patrzy w kierunku przyjaciółki) Masz, teraz ty się wykaż. Elizabeth: Dobrze. Drogi duchu... jak się nazywa mój ojciec? Wskaźnik szybciutko wskazał litery "M", "A", "R", "I", "E". Agata: Nie no, masz rację, ten duch robi sobie z nas jaja. Elizabeth: (zszokowana) Właśnie nie. Agata: Twój ojciec się nazywa Marie?... Elizabeth: Nie. Moja mama. Agata: Och. Elizabeth: Ale jeśli to nie ty jesteś w to zamieszana... to kto? (rozgląda się wokół, panuje głęboka cisza) W domku Artura i Rafała... Rafał: (pokazuje mu z niedowierzaniem jedną z kartek, przedstawiającą różę) Artur: Nie tutaj. W tym zeszycie. Rafał: Ach, okej. (otwiera zeszyt ukryty pomiędzy kartkami pełnymi narysowanych drzew bądź kwiatów) Artur: (wzdycha) Rafał: (patrzy pobieżnie na znalezisko) Ale... tu nie ma żadnej głowy... Artur: W niektórych jest. O, tutaj. Tutaj, jak miałeś długie włosy. (wskazuje) Tutaj, jak masz krótkie. A to jest od tyłu. Rafał: Em... To ciekawe, że byłem, jakby... e, twoją inspiracją... Ale... nie widziałeś mnie... w takim stanie... prawda? Artur: Oczywiście, że nie! Rafał: To skąd... Artur: Znikąd, wyobrażałem sobie... Pomyślałem, że tak właśnie wyglądasz... Nawet jest kilka wariantów. Rafał: Ale... (ucisza się) Jejku... to jest... śmieszne, bo... Artur: (przerywa mu) Więc jednak będziesz się ze mnie śmiać? Rafał: Nie, nie to mam na myśli... Artur: To pewnie chcesz mnie uderzyć? Rafał: Artur, czyś ty zgłupiał?! Artur: Ja nie wiem... (smuci się) Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy? Rafał: Oczywiście, że nie! (czuje się nieswojo) Dlaczego... o tym pomyślałeś...? Artur: No bo... przecież jesteś silniejszy... odważniejszy... Byś się tak nie wahał... Nie wiem... Rafał: Artur... Czy to dla ciebie za mało, jeśli ja o czymś mówię? Mam wrażenie, że zachowujesz się prowokująco. Artur: (po chwili) Słowa są takie łamliwe... Rafał: (natchniony) Czy... ktoś cię kiedyś pobił? Artur: (ukrywa twarz) Może... Rafał: (cicho) Ja pierdolę... (wstaje i go obejmuje) Nie martw się, przy tobie nic ci nie będzie... Artur: (patrzy mu w oczy) Obiecujesz? Rafał: Jasne! Zasługujesz na to. Proszę, nie myśl tak o mnie. Nie myśl o mnie... źle. Artur: (czuje się coraz bardziej zakłopotany) Do-dobrze... Rafał: Obiecaj. Artur: Obiecuję... Rafał: Nie pozwoliłbym sobie, aby stało ci się coś złego. Artur: (milczy) Dziękuję... Rafał: Nie musisz dziękować. To ja dziękuję. Artur: Ale... właśnie... za co? Rafał: Że jesteś. Artur: (szepcze) Nie rozumiem... Rafał: Myślę, że to najważniejsze... Chciałbym, żebyśmy byli szczęśliwi. Artur: (zaczyna płakać) Chciałbym, żebyśmy umieli korzystać ze szczęścia. Rafał: (przytula go do swojej piersi, wcierając w siebie jego łzy) Artur: Czy... chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? Rafał: (w milczeniu zaczyna głaskać jego włosy) Artur: Chcę się położyć. ---- Artur: (przykryty kocem, patrzy na Rafała, kładącego się obok) Rafał: (uśmiecha się nieznacznie) Artur: (odwzajemnia uśmiech) Rafał: Nie jesteś zmęczony? Artur: Tylko troszkę. Rafał: To dobrze. Artur: A ty? Rafał: Wcale. (mija chwila) Jest super. #Artur: "Super" to takie mało eleganckie słowo... Przecież można byłoby je zastąpić czymś w stylu "cudownie", "wspaniale"... Artur: (zastanawiając się) Dlaczego? Rafał: Bo się do mnie uśmiechasz. (z jego oczu zaczynają wydobywać się delikatne łzy) Bardzo się cieszę. Nigdy nie widziałem, jak się uśmiechasz. Artur: Ja nigdy nie widziałem, jak płaczesz. Rafał: Zrób tak raz jeszcze. Artur: Tak...? (uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej) Rafał: (beztrosko zamyka oczy) W domku Agaty i Elizabeth Agata: Czas na następne pytanie. Teraz ja. (myśli) O, duchu! Która para w programie wydała jak dotąd najwięcej pieniędzy? Elizabeth: O, to jest dobre pytanie! Wskaźnik przesuwa się na litery: "B", "A", "T", "O", "N", "E", "V", "A", "N", "S". Agata: O, po nazwisku. Elizabeth: Uff, już myślałam, że my wydałyśmy najwięcej. No to... Duchu, które mamy obecnie miejsce? Wskaźnik nie reaguje. Elizabeth: I co, nie wie?... Agata: Może źle skonstruowałaś pytanie i duch nie wie, o co ci chodzi. Elizabeth: No przecież było dobrze... Rety, może się teraz zirytował? Agata: A spróbuj... Hm... Duchu, które mamy miejsce w rankingu par, które wydały najwięcej? Wskaźnik przesuwa się na cyfrę "2". Agata: O, zrozumiał! Elizabeth: Nie wiem, z czego się cieszyć. Szukałyśmy po całym mieście promocji i się okazuje, że jesteśmy na prawie ostatnim miejscu? Agata: Eli, wyluzuj. Przecież zrobiłyśmy zapasy na wszystkie dni. Elizabeth: Może niepotrzebnie... (cisza) Może nie powinnam była żreć wszystkich rzeczy ze swojej torby w pociągu. Teraz nie trzeba byłoby kupować! Agata: Spokojnie! Przecież jeszcze są zadania! Dawaj następne pytanie. W domku Artura i Rafała Artur budzi się po niedługiej drzemce i orientuje się, że nieświadomie znalazł się podczas snu w objęciach Rafała. Odsuwa go od siebie delikatnie i postanawia wstać. Zaczyna chodzić po domu z kłębkiem przeróżnych myśli. Kręci się wokół różnych pomieszczeń, spogląda między innymi na puste już talerze po ugotowanym spaghetti, jego ulubionym daniu. Za oknem już mrok. Chłopak postanowił zacząć zmywać naczynia, co później sobie wynagrodził wypiciem herbaty. Artur: (popija herbatę, usiadłszy na łóżku) Rafał: (przestaje udawać, że śpi) Artur: (wdycha napar) Rafał: Zastanawiam się... Artur: Nad czym...? Rafał: Dlaczego mnie rysowałeś? Artur: Bo... miałem taką wenę, po prostu... I... narysowałem. Rafał: Ale... nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? Artur: Tak. Przepraszam. Pójdę to spalić. Rafał: Co?! Nie, nie! Nie rób tego! Artur: Dlaczego? Rafał: Przecież... Nie pozwolę ci niszczyć swojej twórczości! Zresztą, można zostawić to na pamiątkę. Artur: Po co? Nawet tak nie wyglądasz. Rafał: A chcesz się przekonać? Artur: Hm...? Rafał: Zawsze możesz. Chociaż jednak sądzę, że lepiej będzie, jak się tego pozbędziesz. Artur: Słusznie. (wstaje) Rafał: I narysujesz mnie od nowa. Artur: Co? (siada znów) Rafał: Skoro tamto było zaledwie wyobraźnią, możesz tym razem narysować nie według tego, jak ci się wydaje, że wyglądam, a jak jest naprawdę. Artur: Rafał, nie wiem, czy jest taka potrzeba... Rafał: Nie chcesz? Dla mnie to będzie zaszczyt ci pozować. Artur: To... miłe z twojej strony. Ale... ja chyba nie powinienem... Naprawdę tego chcesz...? Rafał: A ty nie chcesz? Artur: Nie wiem... Rafał: To znaczy, że chcesz! Artur: Rafał, dlaczego aż tak ci na tym zależy?! Rafał: (odjęło mu mowę, lecz nagle udaje mu się coś wymyślić) Ech... A co w tym złego? Zawsze chciałem wyglądać jak antyczni bogowie. Mógłbyś mi dorysować wieniec laurowy. (mruga okiem) Artur: Sądzę, że to tylko podniosłoby twoje ego. Rafał: Moje ego?! O czym ty mówisz, debilu?! Artur: (zaczyna się cichutko śmiać i uśmiecha się w jego stronę) Masz, herbata ci ostygnie. Rafał: Przecież ty lubisz zimną. Artur: Ale ty nie lubisz. Rafał: (pije) Artur: (wypala nagle, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak nie ma już nic do stracenia) Czy ja ci się podobam...? Rafał: Nie wierzę, że mógłbyś się komuś nie podobać. Artur: (myśli) Rafał: (umyślnie mu pomaga się wytłumaczyć) A co? Chcesz narysować samego siebie? Za dużo nie masz do zmian. Artur: (smętnie) Nie, nie... Rafał: To co ze mną? Artur: Rafał, myślę, że to się nie uda. Rafał: Dlaczego? Artur: (patrzy na podłogę) Ponieważ dojdę... do wniosku, że... to nie było zgodne z moimi przekonaniami. W sensie, że powinienem jednak rysować według własnej pasji, nie prośby. I może wyjść niechcący nieładnie, a tego byś raczej nie chciał. Jeśli chcesz, narysuję cię, gdy najdzie mnie ochota. Rafał: (szepcze) A co ze mną zrobić masz ochotę? Artur: (powoli) Rafał... ja nie jestem aż tak głupi. I ty również. Rafał: (pogrąża się w ciszy, chyli głowę) Artur: (nie wie, czy mówić coś dalej) Rafał: (przestaje czekać na rozwinięcie) Wiem, że nie jesteś. Myślałem, że jesteś... nieśmiały. Artur: (nie reaguje) Rafał: Ale wszystko, co mówiłem, to prawda. Przysięgam. Artur: (odkłada herbatę na stoliczek i przysiada się obok brata, po czym zbiera w sobie myśli i odpowiada) Wierzę ci. Rafał: Naprawdę? Artur: Tak. (kiwa głową) Nie umiesz płakać. Rafał: Heh... Artur: (rumieni się) Rafał: Może jednak...? Artur: Skłamałbym, gdybym zaprzeczył. Ale... nie jestem przekonany. Rafał: (wstaje i zaczyna powoli ściągać z siebie koszulkę, po czym rzuca ją prosto na siedzącego Artura) Artur: (patrzywszy uważnie na niego z dołu, nagle widzi jedynie zasłaniające mu widok ubranie, w końcu je odkłada obok) Chyba mnie przekonałeś. W domku Astrid i Berlin Astrid: (rozmawia z kalkulatorem) Berlin: (przegląda się w lustrze) Astrid: Zastanawiam się, co porabia teraz Świnka Brygida... Berlin: Uuu... (zaokrągla usta) Pojechałaś po bandzie! Dokop suce! Astrid: Co do mnie mówisz? Berlin: Jak masz jakąś ladacznicę w swoich szeregach, to musisz się wyżyć. Ale wiesz, zostaw "świnię", są mocniejsze wyrazy, na przykład stara, dobra "dziwka". Astrid: Jak możesz tak mówić o biednej Brygidzie?! Berlin: Ty ją jeszcze bronisz teraz? Nie ma że sumienie! Szanuj się, laska! Jak ci jeszcze chłopa ukradła, to już wogle! Suki kalorie, chuje geny, może nic z tym nie zrobisz, że poszedł do urodziwszej, ale przynajmniej zachowaj godność. Wogle obczaj, jak słowa "dziwka" i "urodziwsza" są do siebie podobne! No to nie jest przypadek. W domku Agaty i Elizabeth Agata: (stanowczo) Ja mu nie wierzę. Temu duchowi. (patrzy przerażona dookoła) Elizabeth: A ja właśnie zaczęłam. Agata: (spogląda niepewnie) Elizabeth: No ale jak możesz nie wierzyć, skoro tyle rzeczy się zgadzało? Agata: Spytałyśmy się o coś śmiesznego o Berlin, a ten, że ona je czopki. Przecież to absurdalne. Elizabeth: A jeśli to prawda...? Agata: (myśli) Jeśli to prawda... No to... (zaczyna się sztucznie śmiać) Kurczę, mnie to nawet nie śmieszy. Elizabeth: (patrzy na Agatę ze zrozumieniem) Agata: Ech, są takie momenty, kiedy chcę wrócić do palenia... Elizabeth: Weź... Agata: Dobrze, duchu... (wzdycha ze zmęczenia) Moje pytanie... brzmi... Kto wygra ten program? Wskaźnik ani drgnie. Elizabeth: Chyba nie możesz o to pytać. Agata: Jak to? Elizabeth: Bo to dotyczy przyszłości. Skąd duch ma znać przyszłość? Agata: No w sumie. Przepraszam, duchu. Przyjmij przeprosiny ode mnie. Muszę znaleźć coś lepszego... Elizabeth: Duchu, czy Barczysty tęskni za mną? Wskaźnik przesuwa się na odpowiedź "YES". Elizabeth: (ucieszona) Wiedziałam! Agata: Wątpiłaś w to? #Elizabeth: (do siebie, nuci sobie) Sokół, Sokół, pamiętasz, lato ze snów... Agata: No dobrze, to teraz ja... Kurczę, numerów totka też nie mogę. Elizabeth: Jakby były z góry narzucone, to wtedy tak. Agata: Jasne. Uff, co by tu... Duchu! Skąd jesteś? Wskaźnik bardzo powoli wskazuje litery: "P", "I", "E", "K", "L", "O". Elizabeth: (słyszy coraz głośniejsze bicie swojego serca) Agata... Agata: No co, to normalne przecież. Chyba. Jedni są z nieba, drudzy z piekła... Elizabeth: Ale jeśli dusza z nami rozmawia, to powinna być raczej z czyśćca. Chyba że to... Agata: (przerywa) O, mam kolejne pytanie. Elizabeth: (ucisza się i czeka na wyjawienie tegoż pytania) Agata: Duchu... Ile par przeżywa teraz orgazm? Elizabeth: Agata, zwariowałaś?! Agata: To pytanie z "Amelii". Zawsze mnie ciekawiło, chcę znać prawdę. No i nie miałam pomysłu! Wskaźnik przesuwa się na cyfrę "1". Agata: Jedna. Hm, tam było chyba piętnaście. Myślisz, że chodzi o pary w mieście? Elizabeth: Nie mam pojęcia. Agata: Duchu! Doprecyzuj. W jakiś sposób. Ku powiększającemu się zdziwieniu Elizabeth i Agaty, za oknem słychać grzmot pioruna i rozpoczyna się chwytająca całą okolicę burza, wskaźnik zaś w tym czasie wskazuje litery: "G", "A", "R", "D", "E", "N". W domku Astrid i Berlin Astrid: Możesz przestać się tak wiercić?! Próbuję złapać fale gwiazd! (leży w łóżku w koronie z plastikowych butelek) Berlin: Suczo, przede wszystkim ty przestań jarać tyle zioła. A wiercić się to ja skończyć nie mogę! Nie mogę snów chwycić, obczaj tę sytuację! Widzisz? Takie jest życie. Takie jest przeznaczenie. Zgodziłam się, abyś spała w MOIM łóżku i bum cyk cyk, od razu mam problemy z zaśnięciem. (słyszy szczekającego psa) A może to dlatego! To jakieś zombi albo wampiry...? Astrid: Spać! (przykrywa głowę poduszką) Berlin: Ta to ma dobrze... Kima sobie i kima. A Berlin nie może! Berlin musi działać, aby jej sen dla urody wewnętrznej i zewnętrznej wyzwolić, k'wa. ---- (bardzo głośne walenie do drzwi) Berlin: Halooo!!! Halo!!! Otwierać!!! Sąsiad Krzekorz Chrzan: Dobry wieczór, młoda damo. Czego to? Berlin: Co to ma być za pies nieokiełznany? Spać nie można! Hańba... Sąsiad: No pies musi się kiedyś wyszczekać. Berlin: Tera nie może! Nie przez następne parę dni, kiedy tu mieszkam. Potem spierdalam, więc może se szczekać ile wlezie. Sąsiad: Co to za język, panienko? Berlin: No, proszę pana. Niech pan coś z tym zrobi. Sąsiad: Przecie’ je’ burza! Co ja z tym zrobię? Dziewucho, dopiero wróciłem z pracy; pies ma prawo się cieszyć, tak samo jak i rozpaczać. Chcesz za mnie do pracy chodzić? Proszę bardzo. Powiedz dla swojej matki, żeby cię tu więcej nie wysyłała. Nie wierzę, że młodzież jest taka głupia i sama przychodzi. Berlin: Tępaku, nie obchodzi mnie, dokąd chodzisz, czy do uczelni, czy do agencji, ja cię zgłoszę. K'wa, ja cię zgłoszę. Ścisz psa albo zgłaszam. Przemyśl to. Piesek się boi, to trzeba iść i się zająć, opiekować się nim, k'wa, a nie pozwolić mu się bać w najlepsze. TO NIEGODNE. Zwyrodnialec! Co pan chce sobie i ludziom udowodnić? Sąsiad: Emm... Berlin: Zaopiekować się pieskiem trza, psiną życia twego jedynego. Ja będę czekać na postępy. Idę hasiu, papa! (wychodzi) Sąsiad: Ja nie jestem żadna Hasia! W domku Mikołaja i Xandera Mikołaj: I ja wtedy nie wiem, co ja mam robić. Ja miewam takie momenty zwątpienia, no i... tak było na przykład z Barczystym. On to, on tamto. A Elizabeth też wtedy taka. A ja nie wiem co robić, ja nie chcę. Xander: Dobra, skończ! Chcę iść spać...! Mikołaj: Ale ja teraz nie zasnę, złe myśli mnie naszły! Nie chcę być w ich oczach ciągle wielkim dzieckiem, który potrzebuje pomocy. Przecież ja nie potrzebuję ciągłej opieki. Xander: Tak, tak, idź spać... #Mikołaj: Xander jest świetnym kumplem. Cieszę się, że mogę mu dużo mówić. Nawet jeśli i tak tego nie słucha, to przecież zawsze można się wtedy poczuć trochę lepiej. Ja doceniam nawet, jeśli ktoś udaje, że mnie słucha! Xander: (słyszy walenie do drzwi) CO TO ZNOWU, KURWA, JEST?! Mikołaj: Może włamywacz. Xander: I myślisz, że włamywacz jak chce się włamać to puka do drzwi? Mikołaj: To akurat walenie, a nie pukanie. Xander: Idź, bo ja cię zaraz puknę...! Nieważne co to jest, spłosz ich i idź spać. ---- Mikołaj: (otwiera i zauważa za drzwiami Agatę i Elizabeth, pozbawione kurtek i calutkie mokre) Elizabeth: Boże! Mikołaj! Jak dobrze, że otworzyłeś! Agata: Nie uwierzycie, co się stało! Mikołaj: (zamyka drzwi przed dziewczynami i beztrosko wraca do pokoju) Agata: Hę? Elizabeth: Mówiłaś, że nas przyjmą. Agata: No tak mi się wydawało. Elizabeth: To może chodźmy do Rafała i Artura... Agata: Sama sobie tam idź! ---- Xander: I co, kto to był? Mikołaj: Agata i Elizabeth. Xander: Co one robiły pod drzwiami o tej porze...? Mikołaj: Mówiły, że coś się stało, ale kazałeś je spłoszyć. Xander: MIKI...!!! Parę minut później... Agata: (wyciera się ręcznikiem) Mikołaj: (kaszle) Elizabeth: (znienacka) Nasz dom został opętany! Xander: Że jak?... Mikołaj: Ale jazda! Elizabeth: Zaczęło się od tego, że znalazłyśmy tablicę Ouija. Agata: Zadawałyśmy różne pytania. I skontaktowałyśmy się z duchem. Elizabeth: Na pytanie, skąd jest, odpowiedział, że z piekła. Xander: Agata, czy ty znowu za dużo wypiłaś i jeszcze wciągnęłaś w to Bogu ducha winną Elizabeth? Agata: Zamknij się, prawdę ci mówimy! Elizabeth: Po pewnym czasie postanowiłam spytać go o imię i wtedy... odpowiedział "Diabeł". Agata: No, a ja poprosiłam, aby udowodnił swoją obecność... Xander: I... co dalej? Elizabeth: Nagle ze wszystkich kranów zaczęła lecieć woda, okna zaczęły się otwierać, świeczki zgasły... Od razu uciekłyśmy! Agata: Powinnyśmy były zamknąć portal! Elizabeth: Niby jak? Przecież było tak ciemno, że tej tablicy nie było prawie widać. Mikołaj: Spytałyście go o nazwisko? Xander: Miki, to nie pora na żarty. Agata: Spytałam. Powiedział... "Bez spodni". Xander: (nagle wybucha śmiechem) Agata: Jak śmiesz?!... Elizabeth: To zboczeniec jakiś, bez spodni, mówił jeszcze, że jest dobry w łóżku. Agata: Ja tak szybko nie biegłam nawet na dobroczynnym maratonie... A nie, nie było mnie nigdy na żadnym dobroczynnym maratonie, nieważne. Xander: To nie żaden diabeł! To Czerwony! Agata: Nasz kucharz? Elizabeth: (zszokowana) No w sumie... teraz by się wszystko zgadzało... Agata: Czyli on się z nas po prostu nabijał! A to świnia! Elizabeth: A zawsze wolałam go od Pawiana... Agata: Dobra, to my może sobie już pójdziemy. Sorry za zamieszanie. Elizabeth: I dzięki za naprowadzenie na odpowiedni trop. ---- Elizabeth: (w drodze do domu) Rety, myślałam, że dostanę zawału... (oddycha głęboko) Co z tą tablicą zrobimy? Agata: Trzeba ją wyrzucić! Elizabeth: Nie...!!! Moim zdaniem... trzeba ją wyrzucić! Agata: Bardzo dobry pomysł...! (otwiera drzwi domu) Elizabeth: (patrzy dookoła) Wszystko... jakby ucichło. Agata: Może dał nam spokój. Elizabeth: O nie, ja się boję tu spać... Jeszcze oczu już nigdy nie otworzę. Poranek w domku Berlin i Astrid Berlin: Dzisiaj środa. W środę nosimy oranż. (przedstawia dumnie swój pomarańczowy sweterek, z malutkim napisem "still better than you") Kapewu? Astrid: Nie wiem, o czym ty do mnie mówisz. Berlin: No ile możesz nosić ten niebieski sweter z księżycem?! Astrid: (rozmarzona) Tak długo, jak tylko się da... Berlin: Nie no, laska, ja cię nie czaję wogle, weź, bo obciach trochę, ja tam nie ogarniam takiego pierdu i wogle to nawet byłabym dumna z siebie, gdybym rozumiała wszystkie języki narodów wszelakich, ale myślę se czasem, że i niewiedza dobra jest, bo wtedy takiego pierdu ja nie słyszę, bo on do mnie nie dociera w zasadzie, ale czy to jest element, którym należy się chwalić to ja, k'wa, nie wiem, ale w zasadzie to ja mam to w dupie, bo ja wyzwolona kobita jestem, bez kitu. Astrid: (nie reaguje) Berlin: Chodźmy się dowiedzieć, jakie mamy zadanie. Pod domkiem Agaty i Elizabeth Elizabeth: (czyta) "Moi drodzy, oto zadanie na dziś. Doprowadzić do tego, aby pan Krzysztof Kononowicz zostać prezydent. Z jego spot wyborczy oraz osoba móc się zapoznać, oglądając załączona do ten list płyta diwidi. Powodzenia." Agata: Nic nie napisał, czy wygrałyśmy poprzednie zadanie, czy nie. Elizabeth: No, ono dziwne było. Teraz będziemy w ciągłej niepewności... To jakiś masochista. Agata: No bez przesady. Elizabeth: Masz rację, to nie aż masochista... Agata: Nie, nie. (śmieje się gorzko) Miałam na myśli, że to zadanie jest dziwniejsze od poprzedniego. Niby jak mamy tego dokonać? Elizabeth: Aua... (zaczyna masować sobie kark) Strasznie niewygodna była ta kanapa... Agata: Cóż, sama chciałaś u nich spać. #Agata: Z pewnością przez ten program mogę uznać, że wyzbyłam się niechęci do spania u kogo innego. Te ciągłe zmiany przedziałów i współpasażerów jednak na coś się „przydały”. Nad rzeką Białą... Agata: (siedzi z Elizabeth na ławeczce) Nie, to jest durne. Przecież nawet wyborów nie ma, jak mamy zachęcić ludzi? Elizabeth: Innego pomysłu nie mamy! Agata: Musi być jakiś lepszy sposób... #Agata: Przyszłam tu zdobyć szmal i muszę o tym pamiętać. Nie ma czasu na żadne przemyślenia egzystencjalne. To wszystko to pewnie jakieś pułapki, które robili Pawian z Czerwonym, łudząc się, że w ten sposób zapomniałybyśmy o swoich zadaniowych obowiązkach. Nie ze mną takie numery. W domku Astrid i Berlin Astrid: Skoro nie uda nam się wykonać tego zadania, powinnyśmy pomyśleć o jakiejś rekompensacie. W końcu za te ludzkie zabawki zwane pieniędzmi też są punkty. Berlin: O... ja wiem! Berlin wie! Ja k'wa będę wróżką tarocistką i zgarnę hajsy! ---- Nad drzwiami domku wisi duża wywieszka z napisem "TAROCIK. Usługi ezoteryczne" oraz małym dopiskiem na dole "(NIE EROTYCZNE, DEBILE) których potrzebujesz na maksa, bez kitu" oraz "Zapraszam. Berlin Lipton". Astrid: Jesteś tego pewna? Berlin: Ja mam k'wa doświadczenie w branży, pisałam przecież nawet horoskopa w Krakowie. No i wygrałam z tobą, tak ci tylko przypomnę, krejzolko na maksiara. Astrid: To zostawię cię samą... Berlin: O nie, nie, będziesz mi robić za reklamę! Trzeba rozruszać ten biznes! ---- Berlin: (ubrana w oranżową, specjalnie dobraną, szatę, siedząc na krzesełku pod ścianą z powieszonymi na ścianie zdjęciami księżyca) Siemanko! Klientka: O, przepraszam... Chyba się pomyliłam. Chciałam do tarocistki? Berlin: Tak, tak, to ja. Proszę usiąść. Berlin Lipton! Tarocik czy lodzik? Klientka: Słucham...? Berlin: Bo wie pani, ja to dosyć uniwersalna jestem. Jakby pani chciała, to znaczy, pani chciała, by ktoś coś... to wie pani gdzie mnie szukać. Klientka: Nie no, jest zima, raczej na loda nie mam teraz ochoty. Przyszłam tu się zapytać o ważne sprawy, proszę pani. Berlin: No? Klientka: Ja mam taki problem... Berlin: Już rozkładam karty...! (wyjmuje przybory do gier karcianych) Wysłuchaj mnie wreszcie, krejzolo! Karty wskazują PIENIĄDZE i szczęśliwe życie NA BOGATO! Lecz ty ciągle działasz wbrew KARMIE! Oto sposób na złamanie klątwy z dziesiątego pokolenia, które wciąż w sobie nosisz... Trzeba kupić NOWĄ karmę dla psa! ---- Berlin: Nie no, k'wa, jak już zarobiłam, to to trzeba, k'wa, uczcić porządnie, a nie jakoś do dupy, byle jak. Czaisz czaczę, czika. Ja do restauracji pójdę! Astrid: Zarobiłaś dopiero 10 złotych niecałe, gdzie ty chcesz iść? Berlin: No nie wiem, no nigdzie się nie wyżrę? Ja chcę do restauracji! Astrid: Ach, IKEA. Może tam... Ale tu chyba nie ma. Możesz iść do McDonalda. Berlin: A to restauracja? Astrid: No tak mówią na siebie. Berln: To idę!!! W McDonald's... Berlin: Ło ło ło, mam wrażenie, że już tu kiedyś byłam... K'wa, znajome mi to wnętrza, co to ma być?! Ale ja nie byłam przecież w Białymstoku... Ej, k'wa, przecież w Krakowie byliśmy... a to ten sam...! Ja pitolę... Sukaruda Zmaka: Dzień dobry, witamy w restauracji McDonald's. W czym mogę służyć? Berlin: Poproszę kurczakburgera z colą. Sukaruda Zmaka: "2 for U"? Berlin: Yes, for me. Nad Białą... Berlin: (siedzi na ławce i grzebie w torebce) ‘Dzie ja mam tę szminę, żal... Bezdomny: (podchodzi) Dzień dobry szanownej pani! Berlin: (udaje, że nie słyszy) Bezdomny: Szanowna pani! Pani wspomoże! Berlin: (patrzy wciąż na torbę) Bezdomny: (dosiada się obok) Berlin: (próbuje udawać w żaden sposób nieporuszoną) Bezdomny: (dotyka ją za nogę) Pani...! Berlin: Eee ooo yyy (patrzy nań) Ekskjuz mi, aj dont spik polisz! Bezdomny: Oh, ma'am, that's not a problem. Berlin: (zdziwiona) O, k'wa... Bezdomny: Pardon? Berlin: Jednak umiem po polsku! (udaje całkowity szok) Bezdomny: Świetnie! Wie pani, może pani wspomoże? Berlin: Yyy eee ja mam tylko kartę ze sobą, przepraszam... #Berlin: Zmiażdżyłam typa. Bezdomny: Ach. Berlin: (zamyka oczy uradowana, licząc na to, że zaraz zniknie) Bezdomny: (Berlin widzi, jak ten wyjmuje urządzenie) PIN i zielony. #Berlin: To znaczy, tak myślałam... Widzisz, Africa! Ten twój sposób to chuja wart, k'wa! Berlin: Yyy eee ale karta też pusta... Bezdomny: To co pani! (pluje śliną na chodnik) Nie wstyd pani?... Być tak biedną? (obserwuje jej torbę i chwilę potem swymi brudnymi łapskami bierze ją i ucieka) Berlin: HEEEJ! ODDAWAJ MOJĄ TORBĘ, SKURWYSYNIE!!! Bezdomny: (biegnie radośnie w siną dal, bulwarem Ireny Sendlerowej) Berlin: Jeszcze ją, k'wa, pobrudzisz! (krzyczy, stojąc w miejscu) Agata: (staje mu na drodze) Ładnie to tak napadać na kogoś? Bezdomny: Idź mi stąd, bachorze! Agata: Odłóż tę torbę, bo wezwiemy gliny. Elizabeth: I to raz, dwa. Bezdomny: (rzuca na chodnik i ucieka) #Elizabeth: To była Agaty inicjatywa! Jestem z niej naprawdę dumna. #Agata: Powinniśmy wszyscy grać wobec siebie fair, to na pewno. Berlin: (podbiega) Elizabeth: Co za degeneracja, tak kogoś napadać... Agata: (do Berlin) Proszę, to twoje. Berlin: Moja torba! Cała brudna! Moja biedna! Umorusana w błocie... Jak mogłyście... Agata: Yyy... Elizabeth: Berlin, Agata odzyskała twoją torbę z rąk złodzieja. Należą jej się podziękowania, a kto wie nawet, czy nie przeprosiny. Berlin: Och. No, k'wa, jaka masakra, ja mówię dzięki, no bo czemu mam nie mówić dzięki, przecież jak się należą, to się należą, c'nie, ale jak ja to teraz upiorę, k'wa, już bym chyba wogle wolała nie mieć tego problemu. Agata: (szeptem) Jeszcze jedno "k'wa" i się porzygam... Berlin: (coś tam gada, ale ani Agata, ani Elizabeth nie przykładają temu uwagi) Agata: Chcesz mieć tę torbę czy nie?! Berlin: Chcę! (wyrywa ją z rąk Agaty) No. Dzięki. Idę! Siem. Berlin: (odchodzi) Elizabeth: Co za degeneracja... Agata: Ja pierdolę, i bądź tu dla kogoś dobra... Elizabeth: Przeeestań, przecież przynajmniej masz czyste sumienie. Zresztą, może któregoś dnia zmięknie jej serce. Agata: Och, tak, już raz zmiękło. We Wrocławiu... (macha pięścią) Poranek w domku Rafała i Artura Rafał: (leżąc w łóżku, oparty łokciem o poduszkę, podtrzymuje dłonią głowę, patrząc w stronę Artura) Pewnie nic do mnie nie czujesz? Artur: To nieprawda. Rafał: A więc coś do mnie czujesz? Artur: Tak. Rafał: (zaczyna z wyrzutami sumienia) Pomyślałem sobie, że zrobiłbyś to tylko z kimś, kogo kochasz. Artur: I dobrze myślałeś. Rafał: (lekko się uśmiecha) Artur: (spogląda nań, lecz bez wypowiedzi) Rafał: (zaciekawiony) Co ci się we mnie podoba? Artur: To, że na mnie krzyczysz i troszczysz się o mnie. Rafał: (kładzie rękę na jego głowie) Artur: Domyślałeś się? Rafał: Widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz... (patrzy na jego zmieszaną minę) Ale nigdy nie dałeś nic do zrozumienia. Artur: Sam się zacząłem w tym gubić. Rafał: (próbuje wymyślić jakąś ciekawą odpowiedź) Hm... Nie umiem dobrze flirtować, przepraszam. Jedyne, czego się starałem zresztą nauczyć, to udawanie flirtu z dziewczynami, a to w ogóle nie pasuje. Artur: (oburzony) Jestem w czymś gorszy od dziewczyny? Rafał: (z uśmiechem) Zupełnie na odwrót. Artur: (po ciszy) Ależ umiesz. Wydawało mi się, że przez większość czasu ze mną non stop flirtowałeś, tylko że w dość specyficzny sposób. Rafał: Tak...? I czyja to wina? A kto do mnie powiedział do mnie kiedyś "zrób mi loda", hę?! Artur: Co?! Ja chciałem tylko loda! Rafał: No właśnie!!! Artur: Z Danonków, idioto!!! Rafał: Cicho... lubię cię drażnić... (zaczyna bawić się jego włosami) Artur: (zapada w ciszę) Rafał: (chwyta go za rękę) Artur: (melancholijnie) Nie powinniśmy... Rafał: Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Ale zrozum, że nie musimy tam wracać. Nie musimy wracać do poprzedniego życia, pełnego tych ludzi, przed którymi ani ja, ani ty nie jesteśmy sobą. Nawet nie myślę o tym, co by powiedzieć wszystkim dookoła, bo ani nie mam pomysłu, ani nie mam na to ochoty. Artur: (do siebie cichutko) Wow... (podnosi już głos) Sądzisz, że byłoby to dla nich problemem? Rafał: Przecież sam o tym mówiłeś. Artur: Zachciało mi się łudzić inaczej... Rafał: Nie myślmy o tym. Artur: Dlaczego? Rafał: (całuje go delikatnie w czoło) Bo nikomu nic do tego. Poradzimy sobie. A jeśli któryś z nas wygra, wtedy zupełnie moglibyśmy się niczym nie martwić. Artur: Hm... A nie mieliśmy przypadkiem jakichś zadań do wykonania? ---- Artur: (po otwarciu skrzynki pocztowej) I takie łatwe zadanie zaprzepaściliśmy?! Rafał: Nie powiedziałbym, żebyśmy je zaprzepaścili. Po prostu porzuciliśmy je, by zająć się czymś ciekawszym. #Rafał: Nieważne, kto nosi spodnie w związku. Ważne, kto je ściąga. Artur: Trzeba było spojrzeć na skrzynkę, gdy szliśmy do sklepu... Rafał: To już nieistotne. Jakie jest następne zadanie? W domu Mikołaja i Xandera Xander: Myśmy tu mieli telewizor i odtwarzacz DVD? Mikołaj: Staary, ja nie wiem, ja ledwo widzę. (dmucha nos) Konsoli pewnie nie ma, co? To nie pogramy. A szkoda, bo ja takie wieczorki lubię. Xander: (wkłada płytę do odtwarzacza) W telewizorze pojawia się postać kandydata na prezydenta miasta, którego wypowiedzi przerywa przerywnik muzyczny. ♫ Moje miasto to Białystok... a moje życie to Białystok... ♫ "Nazywam się Kononowicz Krzysztof. Chcę zlikwidować całkowicie dla młodzieży alkohol, papierosy i narkotyki. Usprawnić w naszym Białymstoku komunikację miejską. Miejską i dalekobieżną. Tak. Bo nasza komunikacja jest bardzo, bardzo słaba, bardzo zła. Otworzyć zakłady miejsca pracy dla młodzieży i dla ludzi. Tak. Żeby nie było bandyctwa, żeby nie było złodziejstwa, żeby nie było niczego. To, co ja powiedziałem, to ja wszystko uczynię. Bo jestem człowiekiem wierzącym i praktykującym. I wiem, na jakiej zasadzie to zrobić, jak uczynić, jak usprawnić drogi, jak wszystko, jak zlikwidować papierosy, jak wszystko zlikwidować, i bardzo proszę całego miasta Białegostoku, i całego Podlasia, oddać na mnie głosy." Xander: Ma mój głos. W restauracji... Artur i Rafał siedzą przy stoliku w restauracji przy ulicy Warszawskiej, na którym położone są dwie szklanki wody. Artur: Nie wiem, po co tu przyszliśmy. (ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami) Rafał: Żeby coś zjeść. W międzyczasie można pomyśleć nad zadaniem. Artur: Ale mamy jedzenie w domu. Rafał: (stanowczo) Potraktuj to jako randkę. Artur: (zmieszany) No dobrze... Rafał: (patrzy na menu) To co proponujesz? Artur: Ja proponuję... stąd uciekać. Rafał: O co ci chodzi? Artur: Drogo tu. Zaraz na nic nam już nie starczy. Rafał: Słuchaj, mam dobry plan. Będę obserwować wózki zakupowe w sklepach. Tam trzeba wrzucić monetę, aby wziąć wózek. Jak tam będę przez cały czas, ktoś zapomni o monecie i ją zgarnę. Voila. Artur: Ciekawe... ale na ile sądzisz, że ktoś będzie tak głupi i ją zostawi? Rafał: No ja zostawiałem wiele razy! Artur: To znaczy, że jesteś głupi. Rafał: Za to przystojny. Artur: (rozśmieszony patrzy na brata, po czym słyszy przybycie kelnerki i wpada w konsternację) Kelnerka: (podchodzi) Mogę poprosić zamówienie? Artur: Rafał...!!! (szepcze) Rafał: (spogląda ze zdziwieniem na Artura) Y, e, chwileczkę, dobrze? Kelnerka: (odchodzi) Rafał: Mów, o co chodzi? Artur: Przecież to wszystko jest nagrane!!! Rafał: Ale co nagrane? (pyta, popijając wodę ze szklanki) Artur: No, wczoraj... Rafał: (wypluwa napój prosto na jego twarz) Artur: Dzięki... W domku Astrid i Berlin Astrid: I co, smakowało? Berlin: Wzięłam parę kęsów i już znikło, żalówa. Wogle źle mi, bo muszę dbać o figurę i nie powinnam była tego jeść. Może pójdę do kibla wyrzygać... Astrid: Nie rób tego! Berlin: Nie? Astrid: Ja tego nie posprzątam! Berlin: Ach... Astrid: A ile ci pieniędzy zostało? Berlin: No prawie 10 złotych. Astrid: Przecież 10 złotych wzięłaś ze sobą. Ile kosztowało jedzenie? Berlin: Jakieś 6 złotych. Astrid: No to co mówisz, że 10 złotych zostało? Berlin: No toć powiedziałam, że PRAWIE dziesięć złotych. Heloooł! Astrid: (zmienia temat) Zmusiłam parę osób do przyjścia na twoje usługi. Będą wieczorem. Berlin: Jak tego dokonałaś, krejzolko na maksiara? Astrid: No, mam swoje sposoby... (chowa za plecami jakieś narzędzie tortur) Będziesz gotowa? Berlin: Nie, nie, ja już mam dosyć. Odchodzę na emeryturę. Napracowałam się. Astrid: Obsłużyłaś jedną klientkę...! Berlin: AŻ jedną! Poza tym, klienci to są w burdelu. (z godnością) Ona była moim GOŚCIEM. (cisza) Lampucara to się tak długo wahała, czy płacić, że myślałam, że tam wykituję. Ale mistrzyni marketingu taka jak ja wiedziała, jak ją przekonać i łubudu. Jednak teraz emerytura, Hawaje i te sprawy. W domku Elizabeth i Agaty Po kilkugodzinnym rozmyślaniu, w końcu Agacie i Elizabeth udało się znaleźć sposób na wykonanie dzisiejszego zadania. Elizabeth: (stoi wraz z Agatą na zewnątrz, tuż przy drzwiach) OGŁASZAMY POWSTANIE NOWEGO PAŃSTWA! Agata: OGŁASZAMY NIEPODLEGŁOŚĆ! Yyy... ej, a jak nazwiemy to państwo? Elizabeth: Hm... Przyjaciółki spędziły kolejną godzinę na wymyślaniu nazwy. Elizabeth: Dobra, no to Barczystystok! Agata: A to nie miało być w końcu Barczystowo? Elizabeth: Barczystystok i już. OGŁASZAMY NIEPODLEGŁOŚĆ! Agata: BARCZYSTYSTOK OGŁASZA NIEPODLEGŁOŚĆ! (zaczyna machać utworzoną czerwoną flagą w białe kropki) Elizabeth: NASZE PAŃSTWO OTO POWSTAŁO! (zaczyna czytać napisany dokument) "DEKLARACJA NIEPODLEGŁOŚCI BARCZYSTEGOSTOKU Ilekroć wskutek biegu wypadków koniecznym się staje dla jakiegoś narodu, by zerwał więzy polityczne łączące go z innym narodem i zajął wśród potęg ziemskich oddzielną i równorzędną pozycję, do której upoważniają go prawa wszelakie, to właściwy szacunek dla całej ludzkości wymaga, aby naród ten podał powody, które skłaniają go do oderwania się. A są nimi chęć samostanowienia się, wybrania własnego rządu, przygotowanie własnych decyzji co do przyszłości ludu naszego państwa, decydowania samoistnego o prawach ludzkich, moralnych, które dotyczą naszej społeczności itp. Dlatego my, przedstawicielki Barczystegostoku, zebrane na Kongresie w Domku pod numerem 7 na Bojarach, odwołując się do Twórców Świata Przedstawionego W Utworze, uroczyście ogłaszamy i oświadczamy w imieniu wszystkich ludzi dobrej woli narodów bliskich i dalekich, że nasze państwo Barczystystok i jego naród ma prawo być wolnym i niepodległym państwem; że zwolnione jest ono ze wszelkich zobowiązań w stosunku do jakiegokolwiek państwa bądź kreacji jemu podobnej i że wszelkie powiązania polityczne między nami a innymi państwami powinny być całkowicie zniesione, oraz że jako wolny i niepodległy kraj ma ono pełne prawo wypowiadania wojny, zawierania pokoju, wstępowania w sojusze, nawiązywania stosunków handlowych i czynienia wszystkiego, do czego mają prawo państwa niezależne. Zobowiązujemy się do podtrzymania niniejszej Deklaracji, mając niezłomną wiarę w dalsze losy naszego państwa. Elizabeth Johnson, Agata Piotrkowska" Agata: I W TEJ OTO CHWILI ZARZĄDZAMY, ŻE O GODZINIE 17:00 DNIA TEGO PAŃSKIEGO ODBĘDĄ SIĘ WYBORY POWSZECHNE, W KTÓRYCH WYBIERZEMY PREZYDENTA NASZEGO PAŃSTWA, PRZEWODNIKA NASZEGO NARODU! Elizabeth: Dziękujemy państwu. Agata i Elizabeth wracają do domu i trzaskają drzwiami. Pół godziny później, o 17:00 Agata: (podchodzi do postawionego kartonu z dziurą, położonego w zaśnieżonym ogródku i wrzuca karteczkę ze swoim głosem) Elizabeth: (czyni to samo) Agata: ODDAŁYŚMY GŁOSY NA NASZEGO PREZYDENTA! Elizabeth: USTRÓJ DEMOKRATYCZNY NASZEGO PAŃSTWA TEGO WYMAGA! DZIĘKI TEMU WYBIERZEMY NASZEGO PRZYWÓDCĘ! Agata: Tak! Elizabeth: WYBORY ZAKOŃCZONE. CAŁY NARÓD I WSZYSCY OBYWATELI DOTARLI DO KOMISJI I ODDALI SWOJE GŁOSY. FREKWENCJA 100-PROCENTOWA, JESTEŚMY WSZYSCY DUMNI Z NASZEGO SPOŁECZEŃSTWA I BĘDZIEMY NIECIERPLIWIE CZEKAĆ NA WYNIKI WYBORÓW! Agata: (otwiera karton i patrzy na dwie karteczki) OGŁASZAMY, ŻE PREZYDENTEM NASZEGO PAŃSTWA, PREZYDENTEM BARCZYSTEGOSTOKU, ZOSTAŁ PAN KRZYSZTOF KONONOWICZ! Elizabeth: (klaszcze) Hura! Agata: Hura! Elizabeth: Słyszycie?! PAN KONONOWICZ ZOSTAŁ PREZYDENTEM! Agata: TO NASZ PREZYDENT! Elizabeth: Właśnie! Dobra, chodźmy już... (zamyka drzwi i wzdycha) Boże, jakimś cudem nikogo nie widziałyśmy na ulicy... Agata: Przecież ktoś mógł widzieć nas, a my go nie. Elizabeth: Fakt... Ugotujmy już ten ryż na obiad. #Elizabeth: Ile trzeba się poświęcać dla tego głupiego programu i robić z siebie kretynkę...? W domku Rafała i Artura Artur: Weź przestań, bo łaskocze. Rafał: (rysuje mu zarost długopisem) Nie wierć się... Artur: To głupkowate. Rafał: Masz lepszy pomysł? Artur: No nie. Nie wiem jednak, czy się nadaję. Rafał: No jasne, że nie, w końcu jesteś zbyt ładny. Ale na pewno wymyślisz, co mówić. Artur: Powinienem mieć jeszcze jakiś głupi sweter na sobie. Rafał: Już nie bądź taki dokładny. Powygłupiaj się, byleby uznano, że jesteś Kononowiczem i prezydentem Białegostoku. ---- Artur i Rafał: (wychodzą na zewnątrz) Artur: WITAM PAŃSTWA! JESTEM KRZYSZTOF KONONOWICZ I ZOSTAŁEM PREZYDENTEM! #Artur: Nie wiem, jak to jest możliwe, ale łatwiej, mnie przynajmniej, jest się zachowywać inaczej, udając inną osobę, wyglądając inaczej, niż przyjmując to zachowanie do samego siebie, własnej postaci. Rafał: To wszystko...? Artur: A co ja mam jeszcze mówić...? Rafał: KRZYSZTOF KONONOWICZ ZOSTAŁ PREZYDENTEM! Artur: POTWIERDZAM! MIŁEGO DNIA! Następny dzień. Dom Berlin i Astrid Berlin: (w kuchni) O k'wa, włożyłam se słuchawkę do nosa, c'nie, i nabrałam se powietrze, sam gaz jakby ten... taki prąd... O, prąd... I chyba się otrułam... Halo?! Gdzie ona jest... (wchodzi do łazienki) O Boże, jakiś robal, jakiś pasikonik, jakiś komar, ratunku! (widzi coś na ścianie) Astrid, chodź zwalczyć namolne potwory! Astrid!!! Halo!!! ---- Berlin: Ja się stąd wyprowadzam! (pakuje walizki) Astrid: Jak to się stąd wyprowadzasz? Berlin: Będę mieszkać w centrum handlowym. To miejsce, któremu ufam. Astrid: Dlaczego się wyprowadzasz? Berlin: Mam dosyć tej nory! Jest przeklęta. Poza tym, dlaczego nie przyszłaś mi pomóc, kiedy widziałam stwora na ścianie w łazience?! Astrid: Nic nie słyszałam... Berlin: Mam to w dupie! Spieprzam stąd! Astrid: Nie możesz odejść. Jesteśmy teraz zespołem. Musimy razem działać i wykonywać zadania. Berlin: Jak chcesz, to chodź ze mną do galerii, mnie to gila. Astrid: Zaraz się spakuję... tylko przeczytajmy list. Berlin: Ej, obczaj. Skoro zostawiamy chałupę, to może wynajmiemy? Astrid: Wynajmiemy? Berlin: No, i zgarniemy hajsy. Bo ja już chyba wolę na dworcu spać niż w tej zapchlonej budzie, ale wynajmę, może się jakiś krejzol skusi, lol. ---- Berlin: (pisze na kartce) "Wynajmę mieszkanie. Dom przestronny. Sypialnia, kuchnia (bez gotowania), łazienka (bez prania)." Astrid: Dlaczego tak? Berlin: No jak ja tu wrócę, to mam jeszcze po nich sprzątać? Astrid: (wzgardliwie) Dopisz też "Kibel (bez srania)". Berlin: O, to jest myśl! Tej, ale to się jakoś nazywa... Agroturystyka chyba. Agroturystyka w centrum Białegostoku. No bez kitu. (dopisuje dalej) "Oferujemy najlepszom lokalizację na agroturystykę w Białymstoku." W domku Mikołaja i Xandera Mikołaj: (czyta list) "Moi drodzy, oto zadanie na dziś. Dowiedzieć się, dlaczego ratusz w Białystok być nazywany uśmiechnięty ratusz. Stworzyć okrąg uśmiechnięte ludzie wokół uśmiechnięty ratusz. Powodzenia." Xander: Pfe, to zadanie to cliché! Miałem podobne w Bydgoszczy... W centrum handlowym "Alfa" Astrid: Kiedy się zajmiemy zadaniem? Berlin: Nie w tej chwili, przecież można to zrobić później, mamy cały dzień na to. Trzeba obczaić teren teraz. (rozgląda się po galerii) Lebanese Heritagr: (podchodzi z kamerzystą do Berlin) Dzień dobry! Jestem reporterka Lebanese Heritagr, to znaczy, przyszła, bo jestem studentka i nadaję właśnie teraz dla Wydziału Dziennikarstwa! Berlin: Yyy...? A co mnie to? Lebanese Heritagr: Robię sondaż, jak się ludzie ubierają. Czy mogłabym zadać pani pytanie? (zaczyna szeptać) Odpowiedz, bo jak nie, to cię, kurwa, do lasu wywiozę, przywłoko. Muszę mieć ten wywiad gotowy na jutro, bo inaczej nie zdam semestru. Berlin: O, k'wa, pani reporterka, tak?! No słucham! Lebanese Heritagr: Widzę, że jest pani specyficznie ubrana. Skąd to wdzianko? Secondhand? Berlin: Nie, to od projektanta. Lebanese Heritagr: Tak? A czy ubiera się w ogóle pani u polskich projektantów? Co pani ma na sobie? Podejrzewam, że to nie jest polskie. A wie pani, że niedobre, bo niepolskie. Berlin: Jest to... y... ee, yyy, yyy... Lipton. Jest to Lipton. Lebanese Heritagr: Sweterek? Berlin: Wszystko. Lebanese Heritagr: Wszystko Lipton? Berlin: Oczywiście. Astrid, podaj torbę. Astrid: (podaje torbę Berlin) Lebanese Heritagr: Pokażmy torbę! Berlin: (trzyma) Oczywiście, bardzo proszę. (pokazuje) Jest to torba, której nie ma nikt. To znaczy, ja mam, ot co. A już swetra tym bardziej. I ty też nie będziesz miała, wywłoko. Lebanese Heritagr: (zgrzyta zębami, po czym patrzy wprost do kamery) Kurwa, trzeba było iść na polonistykę... ---- Berlin: Co ta lambadziara ode mnie chciała, tej... (chodzi po galerii) Co za dziwne typy tutaj się kręcą... Smażcie się w piekle, wy degeneruchy! (krzyczy w przestrzeń) Astrid: Mam dosyć tego miejsca. Emanuje nieprzyjemną energią konsumpcjonizmu. Wszystkie te pieniądze można by spożytkować na inwestycje w podbój Kosmosu. To jest spisek! Berlin: Że co? Astrid: Zgłodniałam... Berlin: Znowu jesteś głodna?! Tylko o jedzeniu...! Astrid: Wczoraj nie jadłam nic. Berlin: Jeszcze nie dostałyśmy kasy za wynajem, nie ma jak kupić. Astrid: Wiem, wiem... Berlin: O, dobra. To słuchaj. Ja mam IDEĘ, k'wa, obczajać będziesz zaraz. ---- Berlin: (podchodzi i wskazuje palcem na talerz z jakimś daniem fastfood) Będziesz to jadła, kochana? Ktoś: Przepraszam...? Berlin: Witam, jestem dietetyk, e, Berlin Skłodowska-Lipton, i muszę cię ostrzec przed tym pożywieniem. Nie powinnaś tego jeść. Ktoś: Dlaczego? Berlin: Niezdrowe. Pełne konserwantów, tłuszczów roślinnych, zwierzęcych, a nawet silnikowych. Sama chemia i zero wartości odżywczych. A to powoduje cukrzycę, problemy z cholesterolem, nadciśnienie, no i przede wszystkim dupa rośnie. Ktoś: Ma pani rację. Nie powinnam była. Uległam! Ach, wyrzucę to. Berlin: Nie, nie! Proszę nie wyrzucać, w końcu to jedzenie! Da pani, ja to oddam do specjalnego miejsca, e, takiego miejsca, gdzie się tym zaopiekują i postarają wydobyć z tego jakieś resztki przyzwoitości żywieniowej. Dla potrzebujących. Ktoś: Dziękuję. Tacy ludzie jak pani to skarb. (odchodzi dumnie) Berlin: Nie ma za co! (zauważywszy, że kobieta sobie poszła, zaczęła jeść) Na Rynku Kościuszki... Rafał: (patrzy na ratusz) Ja nie rozumiem... Artur: Faktycznie uśmiechnięty. Rafał: Jak...? Artur: Spójrz z boku. Pod kątem 45 stopni widać. Dwa zegary pełnią rolę oczu, a pomiędzy nimi na dole jest jakby jakieś sklepienie wyglądające jak uśmiech. Widok kamery na wieżę ratusza. Rafał: To jakiś żart? Artur: Nie. Późny barok. Rafał: No dobra, to już połowa zadania za nami... Teraz tylko utworzyć krąg. Tylko jak? Artur: Niby można by ich przekupić i im zapłacić. Rafał: Nie mamy forsy. Artur: Zarobiliśmy trochę na tych wózkach sklepowych. #Rafał: W tym centrum handlowym Atrium było pełno osób z Białorusi... co się dobrze składa, bo akurat łatwo zapominali o monetach. Poza tym, części osób zaoferowałem, że pomogę im z tym koszem w zamian za opłatę. To był nawet przyjemny interes. Jakimś cudem szlajanie się po hipermarketach jest całkiem odprężające. Może to jakiś nawyk z ciągłych wizyt w Tesco dawno temu... Rafał: Ale jeszcze jedliśmy w restauracji. Artur: Mówiłem, żeby iść stamtąd! Rafał: Cicho! Znajdziemy lepszy pomysł. ---- Wokół budynku ratusza zebrał się okrąg o promieniu około 65 metrów. Wszyscy ludzie stoją uśmiechnięci i wyglądają jak idioci. Artur: Wow... Udało się! Rafał: Super, nie? Artur: To na jaki wpadłeś pomysł? Jak ich przekonałeś? Rafał: Powiedziałem, że im zapłacimy. Artur: Przecież to ten sam pomysł, co przedtem! Rafał: Tak, tylko że... (chwyta Artura za rękę i zaczyna biec) tak naprawdę im nie zapłacimy! Artur przerażony próbuje dotrzymać kroku bratu. Przy Katedrze Białostockiej w końcu się zatrzymuje, cały wyczerpany. Rafał: (widzi Artura, mającego problem z oddychaniem) Chyba tyle wystarczy. Artur: Jak mogłeś mnie na to narazić?! (pluje na ziemię) Mikołaj i Xander: (przechodzą po drugiej stronie ulicy) Rafał: O, patrz, kto idzie. Artur: Widzę, że bardzo się przejmujesz tym, jak się czuję... Rafał: Oj, przestań. Trochę ruchu ci nie zaszkodzi. Chciałeś tam zostać? Artur: Oczywiście, że nie... Ale można było biec inaczej, a nie tam, gdzie były światła na przejściu dla pieszych! Rafał: Ech, dobra, przepraszam! Mikołaj: (podchodzi) Siema. Rafał: Czeeść. Jak chcecie wiedzieć, jak się nam udało wykonać zadanie, to nic nie powiemy. Mikołaj: Hm... a dlaczego? Rafał: (zauważa tłum biegnący w jego kierunku) Bo... musimy spadać! (ciągnie Artura) Tłum: (przybiega z widłami i zapalonym ogniem) Xander i Mikołaj zdziwieni patrzą na nadciągającą masę ludzi. Tłum: (do Xandera i Mikołaja) Znacie ich?! Mikołaj: Jasne...! Xander: Że nie!... Biegnijcie, to może ich jeszcze złapiecie. Tłum: Gdzie skręcili?! Xander: W prawo! #Xander: W lewo... (z dumą) A co do zadania, to wymyśliłem, że będzie ono kółeczkiem różańcowym. Od razu się znaleźli chętni. Nic trudnego. Dwie godziny później... Agata: Dzień dobry, szanowna pani. Organizujemy akcję pobicia rekordu Guinessa w utworzeniu największego żywego okręgu. Chce się pani dołączyć? Elizabeth: Zachęcamy, to świetna zabawa! Elezebeta Kutakatekete: No nie wiem... Elizabeth: I Białystok stanie się sławny! Wszystkie media będą o tym mówić. Agata: To happening na zlecenie urzędu miasta. Elezebeta Kutakatekete: Och, doprawdy? Heping? Agata: Tak, to tak jak yyy hepi, od słowa hepi po angielsku, radość. Elezebeta: To jakieś coś, jakaś odmiana złego gender? Elizabeth: Nie, proszę pani, w żadnym wypadku... To jest... inaczej, y, akcja dobroczynna. Elezebeta: No to może... Wie pani co, podjarałam się! Czuję, że to emanuje złem, ale ostatnio mam ochotę na coś zakazanego... Zadzwonię zaraz do wszystkich moich koleżanek i sióstr... ---- Widok kamery z lotu ptaka na utworzony łańcuszek uśmiechniętych osób wokół ratusza, wśród których znalazły się także Agata i Elizabeth, nieswojo się czując, trzymając za ręce jakichś nieznanych ludzi. W galerii handlowej... Berlin: (szlajając się po butikach) Ty, typiaro, patrz, jaka zajebista bluzka! Astrid: Nie miałyśmy przypadkiem oszczędzać...? Berlin: Jest obniżka. O pięćdziesiąt procent. No to jakby te pięćdziesiąt procent zarobiłam. Wieczorem... W damskiej toalecie centrum handlowego rozlega się odgłos spłukiwanej ubikacji. Berlin w tym czasie stoi przy zlewie i spogląda na siebie w lustrze. Wyjmuje z kosmetyczki szczoteczkę do zębów i pastę. Berlin: (myje zęby) Jakaś kobieta: (wchodzi do pomieszczenia i patrzy na Berlin jak na wariatkę) Berlin: (wychodzi z łazienki z umytymi ząbkami) Astrid: Co tak długo? Berlin: Facetka jedna ma nasrane we łbie. Pięć minut chyba ręce suszyła. Astrid: No i to powód? Berlin: Nie. Zastanawiałam się, czy robić mani. Astrid: Zaraz zamykają galerię... Berlin: E tam, to nie problem. (prowadzi Astrid do pomieszczenia służbowego) ---- Astrid: I ja mam w tym spać? (pokazuje palcem na malutką toaletę z prysznicem położoną tuż obok drzwi służbowych do restauracji chińskiej i baru kanapkowego) Berlin: Ciiicho, bo się ochroniarze skapną! Pilnują drzwi od zewnątrz, do otwarcia galerii będą zbierać podpisy, kto, k'wa, wchodzi. Musimy udawać pracownice i zostać tu na noc, czaisz. (wchodzi do środka z Astrid i zamyka drzwi od wewnątrz) Nie możemy stąd wychodzić, bo kamery są czujne, a oni wszystko widzą, zboki perwersyjne jebane. A jak ci się nie podoba, to możesz iść do składowiska śmieci. W sumie to cię nie odróżnią. A mówiłam, NIE zakładaj tego swetra już... Astrid: Skąd ty znasz tak dobrze galerie? Berlin: Przecież nie jestem byle kto! Jestem galerianką... Astrid: Ale jak już nie możemy stąd wyjść, to jak wykonamy zadanie? Berlin: Jakie zadanie? Astrid: Myślałam, że chcesz to zrobić najpóźniej, jak się da. To znaczy myślałam też, że to dobra decyzja, bo wtedy będzie widać księżyc, ale teraz mówisz, że nie możemy stąd wyjść... Berlin: (krzyczy nagle na cały głos) JA PITOLE! W domku Agaty i Elizabeth... Agata: (zauważa, jak jakiś facet wchodzi do domku Berlin i Astrid) Ty patrz! Widzisz! Wiedziałam, że się puszcza... Elizabeth: Może się jej włamuje? Agata: Przecież wchodzi sobie spokojnie, nawet klucze mu najwyraźniej dała. Elizabeth: No no no... Ale że Astrid się na to godzi? Agata: No widzisz, cicha woda... Następny dzień: piątek... Artur: Irytuje mnie to, że nawet nie wiadomo, czy się wygrało dane zadanie, czy nie. Rafał: Pewnie się dowiemy w ostatni dzień czy coś. Dalej, co czeka nas dzisiaj? Artur: (czyta list) "Moi drodzy, oto zadanie na dziś. O godzina 16:00 w pałac Branickich odbyć się drag queen i drag king show. Występować w to wy. Uczestniczki jako drag king, uczestnicy jako drag queen. Przygotować kreacje, własne postacie oraz wystąpić przed publiczność na specjalnie przygotowana scena. Peruki różne dostępne być za kulisy, tak samo jak niektóre ubrania. Móc wy kupić własne, gdyby się nie podobać. Jury być dla wy znajome. Przybyć na czas! Powodzenia." ---- Agata: O rany, i co, i trzeba kupić te ciuchy jeszcze?! W lumpeksie chyba... Elizabeth: Napisane jest, że MOŻNA kupić, a nie trzeba. Agata: No to okaże się... W pałacu Branickich... Berlin: Ja tego nie zrobię, nie ma mowy. Astrid: Jak możesz być tak niesolidarna?! Berlin: Przecież wszystkie te ciuchy to jakieś gówno! W zasadzie wszystkie ciuchy męskie to gówno, bynajmniej dla mnie, ja w końcu kobieta jestem, a nawet dama, nie żadna maciora. I ja mam swój własny STYL i własny KODEKS ZASAD MODY, który nie porzucę nagle z byle powodu, no ja ci mówię, dziunia żadna nie będzie mnie potem gadała, że ja coś zjebałam. (wyjmuje z kieszeni KODEKS ZASAD MODY BERLIN LIPTON, malutki dzienniczek różowy napsikany perfumami, i otwiera pierwszą stronę z napisem udekorowaną brokatem: NIE PIERDOL) Astrid: Ech... (patrzy na resztę osób) Mikołaj: (otwiera drzwi z różnymi poduszkami w ręku, które sobie zamierza właśnie za moment włożyć do spodni od tyłu) Za kulisami w oddzielnych pomieszczeniach rozpoczęły się przygotowania do występu. ---- Czerwony: Czoooooołem, witamy państwa bardzo serdecznie! Dzisiaj rozpoczynamy Drag Show! Dziękujemy za przybycie. Poznajmy jury! Pawian: (z dumą wącha swój palec) Czerwony: W jury zasiada Pawian, wielki entuzjasta wszelkich dziedzin, a także nasz gość specjalny... Rafał Spaślak! Rafał Spaślak: (macha rączką) Czerwony: Na scenie pojawi się zaraz pierwsza para... Będzie to... (patrzy na kartkę) Ej, jak to się czyta... Bella Maquillage! Na scenie pojawia się jako pierwszy Rafał. Ubrany jest w kremową staromodną sukienkę w kwiatki oraz czarne balerinki. Ma na sobie żółte rękawiczki, na głowie niedługą blond perukę, a na twarzy trochę pudru, czarny cień do oczu oraz ciemnoróżową szminkę. W rękach trzyma zmiotkę, którą nie waha się dotykać podłogi. Żuje gumę balonową. Rafał: Jestem Bella Maquillage. (naciąga rękawiczki i zaczyna chodzić po scenie) Tymi oto rękawiczkami nie jednego bachora przywołałam do porządku i nie jedno naczynie umyłam. Jeśli zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że nie podoba ci się moja sukienka, włożę twoją głowę prosto do piekarnika. Nim obiad będzie gotowy, ja skończę swoje łowy. Słychać oklaski. Rafał schodzi ze sceny i siada wśród widowni w specjalnie wyznaczonym miejscu. Następny pojawia się Artur. Ma na sobie różową koszulkę bez ramiączek w białe paski oraz stylowe białe ogrodniczki. Na nogach białe klapki plażowe, na ręce niewielka bransoletka, a na ciemnorudych, długich włosach biały kapelusz. Twarz ozdobiona wyraźnie zaznaczonymi konturami oczu oraz delikatną jasną szminką o kolorze lawendowym. Oblizuje się lizakiem w kształcie serduszka. Artur: Jestem Lolita Camouflage. (wyciąga lizaka z buzi) Światło twego życia i płomień twych lędźwi. Umieranie jest sztuką, tak jak wszystko inne. Robię to wyjątkowo dobrze. Być może gdzieś, któregoś dnia, o mniej żałosnym czasie, nasze oczy ujrzą siebie raz jeszcze. I choć bardzo mocno się starasz, skradnę dumę twą zaraz. Mikołaj ma włosy związane szarą opaską i duże, neonowe, złote kolczyki. Na twarzy gruba warstwa ciemnoczerwonej szminki oraz dawka różowego pudru, a także ciemnoniebieski cień do oczu. Ubrany jest w krótkie sprane spodnie dżinsowe oraz wyraziście różowy cross top, odsłaniający brzuch i którego boki zasłonięte są białą szatą sięgającą ledwo do ud. Na nogach błękitno-złote buty na lekkim obcasie, a do tego parę dekoracji: duża, srebrna bransoletka oraz niewielki pierścionek. Mikołaj: Jestem Victoria Dildovich. (kręci torebką) Jestem fajną laseczką, która lubi dobrą zabawę. Mam też pieska, co się wabi Wafel. Nazwałam go tak, gdy byłam głodna. Znam swoje walory i wykorzystam je, kiedy potrzeba. A dla ciebie mogę jedynie dodać trochę gówna do talerza. Xander ma na sobie czarną sukienkę do ud na ramiączkach, a na szyi obroża. Twarz pełna męskiego zarostu, eklektycznie połączona z bardzo mocną czerwoną szminką oraz czarnymi przeciwsłonecznymi dużymi okularami. Do tego długie, czarne włosy aż do ramion, tatuaż na ramieniu, koronkowe rajstopki zasłaniające owłosione nogi oraz obcasy z namiastką diamentu. Xander: Jestem Christina Agathie. Jestem kobietą wyzwoloną. (opuszcza lekko okulary) Każde zwierzę da się wytresować. Mężczyznę też. Mogę iść z tobą na parkiet, ale nigdy nie będę twoją kartą przetargową. Co dzień mam innego i to właśnie jest moją odnową. Agata: (z opadniętą szczęką patrzy, jak za kulisy wraca Xander) Ty to widziałaś?! Elizabeth: Co widziałam? Agata: No koleś ma jakiś problem! Jakaś Agathie! Elizabeth: Przecież chodziło chyba o Agathę Christie... Agata: Niemożliwe. Czerwony (w tle): Janusz Mordoklejka! Agata jest w ubrana w zieloną koszulę z krótkim rękawem oraz niebieskie spodenki. Na nogach sandały i skarpety, na głowie krótkie włosy z pysznymi zakolami oraz dorysowanym wąsem. Agata: Jestem Janusz Mordoklejka. Porą tą zwykłem przechadzać się po świecie. Teściowa jest wkurwiająca, więc uciekam w nieznane mi krainy, jak tu. Biorę więc full wypas, otwierając kolejną puszkę. Krzyczę na żonę, gdy wpadam czasem w depresyjne stany. Nie chcem, ale muszem. Źle mnie w złych ludzi tłumie, płaczę, a oni szydzo, mówię, nikt nie rozumie, widzę, oni nie widzo! (zakłada okulary przeciwsłoneczne) I cyk dwójeczka. Elizabeth jest bez okularów (z powodu czego słabo widzi, dokąd idzie), z ciemnoszarą czapką z daszkiem założoną na odwrót, z jedynie odsłoniętą grzywką. Twarz udekorowana jakby trądzikiem. Ubranie stanowi czerwona koszulka o wzorze moro, mocno wycięta, nałożona na biały podkoszulek. Do tego czarna bluza bez rękawów na zamek, odpięta, a także czarne spodnie dresowe i półbuty. Elizabeth: Joł, ziomale! Jestem Ahmad Fabulous Jr., siemacie! Wszystko co pragnę, to już mogę, bo fejm mam dojebany! Freestylem zaraz wam dowalę! Na nic wasze chęci, nauczyciele już są cięci, pał mówią, że za dużo, ale nie moja wina, że lekcje mnie nużą! (wraca, kołysząc się) Astrid jest w okularach, ze starannie uczesanymi krótkimi włosami. Ma na sobie calutki strój w beżu: kamizelkę, spodnie, koszulę oraz płaszczyk. Jedynie buty czarne i pasek na spodnie brązowy. Właśnie zaraz wyjdzie zza kulis. Berlin: (słychać, jak cyka fotkę) Astrid: Nie rób mi zdjęć! Berlin: Weź się ogarnij, ja robię zdjęcia tylko sobie... Astrid: Mhm. Mikołaj: Przecież nawet się nie przebrałaś. Berlin: No właśnie. (mruga zadowolona) Astrid: (patrzy na siebie) Ja bym wolała być przebrana, jeżeli już, to w Sailor Moon... W tle słychać nagle melodię czołówki do Czarodziejki z Księżyca. Berlin: Nie wiem, co to, ale w tej chwili wyglądasz jak jakiś ruski agent NSDAP. Agata: W ZSRR było NKWD!!! Nie NSDAP!!! Berlin: No, k'wa, sorry, przecież pomyliłam parę liter! Astrid nerwowo rozgląda się dokoła, powoli odsłania kurtynę i stawia pierwsze kroki na scenie. Berlin: (przewraca oczami) Astrid: Witajcie, Ziemianie! Jestem Apollo Björklund... Pawian: Co to być? Ty być sama bez Berlin?! Astrid: Tak, jestem sama... Pawian: To wynocha. Astrid: Ale ja przyszłam opowiedzieć swoją historię i przedstawić się! Czerwony: (włącza katapultę) ---- Czerwony: Jest z nami również najsłynniejszy drag queen, DuPaul... e, to znaczy RuPaul! (trzepocze rzęsami) ...który wszystkich was dokładnie obserwował na scenie i dokona szczegółowej oceny. RuPaul: Well, look at you! Ladies and gentlemen, you haven’t even started your engines and I am more than disappointed. But I don’t blame you. You know well whose fault it is. Right now, even though it was not between us, gay icons, but who knows what may happen in the future... (patrzy na banana, którego trzyma Pawian) I’ve made my decisions. When I call your name, please step forward. Janusz Mordoklejka, you tried to hit us but instead it was just a miss. Your hawaiian shirt took us to Nonolulu. I’m sorry, my dear, but you are up for elimination. Pawian: (wkłada banan do nosa) RuPaul: Lolita Camouflage, on the runway you tried to show us your sweet tooth but it was just gingivitis. I’m sorry, my dear, but you are also up for elimination. Condgratulations, Bella Maquillage, your mamma realness made us gagging on your clean-cut eleganza extravaganza darling, you are the winner of this week’s challenge! You've won yourself a custom can of hog’s butts from dirtypigglet.com, that's dirtypigglet.com! (klaszcze) Rafał: Thank you, whatever it is. Artur: (wsłuchuje się z maślanymi oczami) RuPaul: So you may ask, who’s gonna shantay and stay or sashay away? Oh well! Lolita, Janusz... it’s your time right now. This is your last chance to impress me and save you from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life!!! You have everything in your own hands. And I believe in you. So, don’t fuck it up. The fuck. Pawian: Pawian nie zrozumieć ani słowo w ogóle i wcale się z tym źle nie czuć. Pawian sam zadecydować o wyniki. Wy wszyscy poradzić sobie z rola i utworzyć dobre osoby ze swoja charaktery i inne. Pawian nie zamierzać robić ranking, choć nie ukrywać, że mieć swoje faworyty... Pewne jednak być, że nie wygrać w ogóle para Berlin i Astrid. Czerwony: Uhuhu... No, a tak przy okazji, pamiętajcie. Gdyby was nagle przyszła jakaś ochota... to znaczy, refleksja nad swoim jestestwem, zapraszam... Do Gdańska, gdzie można się stać aniołem. Pawian: Móc prosić o opinia jakaś nasz drugi gość w takim razie, pan Spaślak? Czerwony: Nie, nie, on nie umie mówić. Pawian: To po co on tu być? Czerwony: Jak to po co? Żeby dobrze wyglądać! A ja... i mówię, i dobrze wyglądam. (bitch face) Elizabeth: Przepraszam! Chciałam spytać, jak będą przeliczane punkty... Czerwony: Shut up, Ahmad. Pawian: Cicho sza, żadne pytania. Wszystko się okazać w poniedziałek, kiedy wy wykonać już ostatnie, siódme zadanie. Czerwony: Koniec pokazu! (pstryka palcami i cała scena znika, a wszyscy uczestnicy pojawiają się w ogrodzie przy pałacu Branickich, w którym ani śladu widowni, Pawiana, jak i Czerwonego) Agata: Czy on nas właśnie zostawił nagle w parku w takich ciuchach w środku zimy?! Elizabeth: No ale gdzie nasze właściwe ubrania?! Rafał: (wskazuje palcem na Pawilon pod Orłem) Tam coś widać! Astrid, Artur, Agata, Rafał, Elizabeth, Xander i Mikołaj przybiegają na miejsce i zabierają wszystkie ciuchy. Xander, Mikołaj i Rafał zrzucają z siebie niewygodne szpilki, Agata zaś pozbywa się obleśnej w jej opinii peruki. Wszyscy zakładają swoje kurtki, łącznie z Berlin, której niezbyt się spieszy, i rozchodzą się w swoją stronę. Męska część uczestników nie pozbyła się też złośliwych komentarzy męskiej części bywalców ogrodu... Kolejny dzień: sobota... Rafał: (czyta list) "Moi drodzy, oto zadanie na dziś. Aby móc w pełni przygotowanie się na zbliżające święto Wigilia, uczestniczyć wy we wszystkie mszy OD GODZINA 12:00 (jak ktoś wstać o późniejsza godzina i nie wiedzieć o to zadanie, to być wasz problem) ten dzień w kościół św. Rocha w Białystok. Śpiewać wszystkie pieśnie, skupić się na Ewangelia, NIE ruszać się poza teren kościół aż do ostatnia msza. Powodzenia." ---- Mikołaj: Dziwne, przecież jest sobota, a nie niedziela. Xander: Tak jakby jakieś rzeczy w tym programie były logiczne... Pierwsza msza, godzina 12:30 Berlin: (rozgląda się) Ty, patrz, przyszła reszta. Astrid: A co cię oni obchodzą? Skup się na zadaniu. Berlin: (widzi, że wszyscy nagle klękają) Jaka siara, spodnie pobrudzę... Astrid: Doprawdy? Jakoś nie narzekałaś tak, jak już miałaś spać w tej malutkiej łazieneczce w galerii. Berlin: Bo to był mój pomysł, dlatego był genialny, k... (hamuje się) Ale możemy już wrócić do domu i wykurzyć tego wynajmującego. ---- Xander: (zwiedza ogromny gmach kościoła w czasie między mszami) Te zadania są coraz głupsze... Mikołaj: Patrz! (wskazuje na wywieszkę) "1925 - erekcja parafii". Xander: No boki zrywać... ---- Agata: (na tarasie) Rozległy stąd widok na miasto chociaż. Elizabeth: Nie wiem, jak ta małpa tego dokonała, ale mszy są co godzinę. Agata: O matko, i znowu mam robić to samo? Mnie już gardło boli od śpiewania. Elizabeth: To dopiero była pierwsza msza... Zostało... (liczy) 12:30-13:30, 14:30-15:30, 16:30-17:30, 18:30-19:30, 20:30-21:30... Jeszcze cztery. Agata: (wzdycha ciężko) Mam wrażenie, że te zadania teraz to jakieś psychologiczne są. Mam już dosyć tego szaleństwa, niech ten odcinek się skończy... Elizabeth: Może Pawian jednak chce, żebyśmy się nawzajem wszyscy pozabijali z tego wszystkiego... ---- Agata: (podczas kazania, szeptem) Elizabeth... Elizabeth: Tak? Agata: Musimy zaoszczędzić pieniądze. Chodźmy do klasztoru, zostaniemy zakonnicami... darmowy nocleg i wyżywienie. #Elizabeth: Zastanawiałam się, czy Agata mówiła poważnie, czy jej odbiło już od tych wszystkich mszy... ---- Agata: Wiesz co, mam pomysł. Teraz na serio. Ogłośmy się! Elizabeth: I to ma być serio?! Agata: Nie, nie, nie tak jak myślisz. Ogłośmy, że dajemy korepetycje. Ja mogę z historii na przykład, a ty... ze wszystkiego praktycznie. Jesteś w końcu chodzącą encyklopedią. A to przecież zawsze jest jakiś grosz! ---- Xander: Musimy jakoś zarobić, jeśli chcemy przetrwać! Mikołaj: Ano, ziomek, w lodówce już nic nie ma. Xander: Przecież cały dzień jesteśmy tylko na obiadach, które składają się albo to z chleba, albo z samych ziemniaków. Mikołaj: Ale dobre ziemniaki robię, co? Xander: Miki! Mam tego dosyć, że jedyna różnorodność polega na tym, że albo gotujesz, albo pieczesz te ziemniaki! #Xander: To i tak szok, że cała chałupa nie poszła z dymem. Xander: Jak myślisz, co możemy zrobić? Mikołaj: A bo ja wiem, odprowadzać psy...? Xander: O, to się da załatwić. Nawet niegłupie. Mikołaj: Można też żebrać o trochę kasy... Xander: Fakt. Zawsze znajdą się jacyś naiwni, to znaczy, dobrzy ludzie. Kolejny dzień: niedziela... Elizabeth: (czyta list) "Moi drodzy, oto zadanie na dziś. Aby przygotować się na zbliżające święto Wigilia, wy musieć przyjść do cerkiew św. Mikołaja w Białystok. Tam wy włączyć słynne białostockie disco polo w cerkiew i zaburzyć ceremonia. To być katolicka wigilia, nie prawosławie. Powodzenia." Elizabeth: On chyba oszalał! Agata: To nie wiesz? Już dawno! Elizabeth: Nie zrobię tego zadania! Co to ma być, jakieś średniowiecze?! Tak się nie robi! To kompletny brak szacunku dla społeczności wyznaniowych! Agata: Serio? Przecież musimy wygrać...! Elizabeth: Nie, są różne priorytety. A ja mam swoją godność. Miałyśmy zresztą robić korepetycje. Skupmy się na tym. Sądzę, że te pieniądze będą miały większą wartość niż punkty za te głupkowate zadania. Przecież dobrze wiemy, jak bardzo Pawian jest na punkcie gotówki przewrażliwiony. Agata: Obyś miała rację... Wieczorem, na Plantach... Artur: (stąpa po zamarzniętym chodniku) Au, trzymaj mnie, bo się przewrócę. (chwyta się Rafała) Rafał: Jak widać, mam lepsze buty na taką pogodę. Artur: Tak, tak... Usiądźmy. (siada na ławce) Rafał: Nadal mamy chyba czas, aby zająć się tym zadaniem. Artur: O nie, powiedziałem, że ja go nie zrobię. Nie tylko dlatego, że się wstydzę, lecz także dlatego, że to dla mnie niemoralne. Poza tym, nie cierpię disco polo. Jak chcesz, to sam wykonaj to zadanie. Rafał: (zdecydowanie) Bez ciebie nigdzie nie pójdę. Artur: (rumieni się i odwraca wzrok na śnieg, patrząc później na wyłączoną fontannę) Rafał: (poprawia mu szalik) Artur: (zmienia temat) Jak już mamy opuścić to miejsce, to wolałem iść na spacer się przejść... więc cieszę się, że tu przyszliśmy. Rafał: Ja też. (spogląda na znak z pewnym napisem tuż obok) Artur: Jak myślisz, czy...? Rafał: Nie mów już nic. (rozgląda się i daje mu buziaka) Ostatni dzień: poniedziałek... Xander: (czyta list) "Moi drodzy, oto zadanie na dziś. Aby przygotować się na zbliżające święto Wigilia, wy musieć jeść pałeczkami spaghetti, danie bezmięsne. Wy nie tylko czcić post w ten czas, ale też nauczyć się szacunek do inne kultury i umiejętności odnalezienia się w każda sytuacja kulinarne. Posiłek zostać podany w restauracja przy skrzyżowanie ulic Branickiego z Miłosza o godzina 18:00. Powodzenia." ---- Elizabeth: Szacunek?! Co za hipokryta! Agata: E tam, ważne, że darmowe żarcie... Elizabeth: Chyba że jako sos dadzą jakiś wywar z potu wydobytego z męskich kalesonów... ---- Widok kamery na budkę postawioną po środku zaniedbanego trawnika. Nad drzwiami napis: "Restauracja Porażka". Elizabeth: I to ma być restauracja? Agata: Przynajmniej nazwa się zgadza. (otwiera drzwi) Pawian: Witać wy w restauracja! Tutaj rozegrać się zadanie! Czekać na reszta uczestnicy. Agata: O, Xander, Miki! Cześć! Na zewnątrz... Berlin: 50 złotych, to on mógłby się udławić. Świnia jebana. Za taką kwaterę to on powinien był dać 5 tysiące. Astrid: Przecież był tam tylko niecałe trzy dni. Berlin: Ale to JA mu ten dom dałam, i to powinien być bonus. Ale mam jeszcze jeden plan w zanadrzu: będziemy grać w telegry. Ale skupmy się na tym, co teraz. (otwiera drzwi restauracji) W środku, po jakimś czasie... Czerwony: Kochani, każdy z was ma na stole pyszną porcję przygotowanej pasty. Zebraliśmy się tutaj w celu konsumpcji. Pałeczkami. #Elizabeth: Przecież jedzenie pałeczkami polega na powolnym przeżuwaniu każdego kęsa i rozkoszowaniu się w pełni potrawą... I to najpopularniejsze sztućce świata. Wiem, bo kiedyś czytałam o tym na Wikipedii. A więc można by się wysilić o coś bardziej oryginalnego... Chociaż nie, cofam to, bo jeszcze zaraz będzie jakieś zadanie z nakarmieniem rekina czy coś... No ale nie pojmuję, jak ktoś mógł wpaść na zadanie z szybkim jedzeniem pałeczkami?! Nie było niczym dziwnym dla Rafała, że posiłek najszybciej zjadł w całości jego brat, co innego jednak dla reszty uczestników. Nie zmienił tego nawet mus spożycia posiłku pałeczkami, których użycie nie było w żaden sposób łatwe dla osób spoza Dalekiego Wschodu. Drugie miejsce zajął Mikołaj, po nim był Rafał, Xander, Agata, Astrid i... Berlin: (majestatycznie, zostawia niedojedzony talerz) Ja się już, k'wa, najadłam. Pawian: A więc Elizabeth być ostatnia! Agata: Co?! To niefair! Pawian: Życie być niefair, złotko! Agata: (krzyżuje ramiona) Pawian: To być ostatnie wasze zadanie. To zadanie być inaczej policzone. Każda para będzie mieć zrobiona średnia na podstawie swoje miejsce dwa osoba w ranking najszybciej zjedzenie. Im dalsze miejsce, czyli im większa liczba, tym więcej punktów być ODJĘTE od wasze konto. Jutro my się spotykać na dworzec główny o godzina 15:00. Zabrać wy wszystkie wasze rzeczy z wasze domki i pożegnać się grzecznie z one. Zebrać swoje pieniążki zaoszczędzone czy zarobione. Pawianek przygotować wasze wyniki, z których wyciągnąć konsekwencje. Do zobaczenia jutro! Do ten czas zachować wstrzemięźliwość od wszelkie pokarmy. I nie, to nie być żadne zadanie, bo kto zjeść cokolwiek, ODPADAĆ z program automatycznie. Papa! Kiedy wszyscy opuścili budynek restauracji, ta eksplodowała, ku niewątpliwej uciesze Mikołaja i przerażeniu całej reszty. Każda para starała się porównać ze sobą swoje osiągnięcia w ciągu całego tygodnia, rozmyślając nad tym, komu poszło najgorzej, do czego nikt nie chciał się przyznać, z zazdrością słysząc o każdym zdobyciu dodatkowych pieniędzy. Dzień Wigilii, na dworcu głównym Pawian: Pawianuś witać kochani uczestnicy w ten szczególny, piękny dzień! Xander: Streszczaj się, chcemy wiedzieć, kto stąd odlatuje! Pawian: Czerwony mieć wam ważna rzecz do powiedzenie. Czerwony: Skarbunie najdroższe... W ciągu wszystkich tych dni, w których mieliście polecone siedem zadań, "udało się" wam popełnić wszystkie siedem grzechów głównych. Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu, nieczystość, pycha, chciwość, gniew, lenistwo, zazdrość. Libacja, igraszki, okultyzm, tarot, kradzież, kłamstwo, agresja, wyzwiska, brak szacunku, egoizm, jak najwięcej zarobić, i jak zarobić, by się nie narobić. Jestem... z was dumny. (płacze ze wzruszenia) Może któregoś dnia nawet kogoś zabijecie w tym programie? To wspaniałe, jak bardzo ten program pozwolił wam wykrzesać się z dobrego człowieczeństwa... #Artur: (zdziwiony zasłania otwartą buzię dłonią) Elizabeth: To chyba ma być odcinek świąteczny inaczej... Czerwony: Nie no, żartuję. To nie są poważne sprawy. BYWA GORZEJ. Na przykład morderstwo właśnie, ach. Wtedy będę faktycznie zadowolony. A teraz niech wypowiada się Pawian... Agata: Hej, chwila moment, czy to ty nas nękałeś tamtego wieczora, co znalazłyśmy tablicę Ouija?! Czerwony: A myślałaś, że kto?! Kto tu ma takie możliwości? Byłem sprawdzić, czy kupiłyście parówki, zbliżała się północ. Same się prosiłyście o nauczkę! Nie wolno się tak bawić. Elizabeth: (zaintrygowana odpowiedzią) Czy przypadkiem nie jesteś od pochwalania złych rzeczy? Czerwony: W tamtym czasie pełniłem rolę waszej matki. (z dumą) A teraz sobie idę. (idzie sobie) Xander: Chcę też dodać, że ta chciwość, co została wymieniona, to chyba przez tę klerykalną atmosferę pewnego dnia, drogi Pawianku. Możesz to przekazać naszej „mamie”. #Xander: Mamo, jeśli to oglądasz, wiesz, że nikt mi cię nie zastąpi. Pawian: Pawianek mieć te wszystkie rzeczy w nosie! Tak czy owak wy nie dostać żadne prezenty od Mikołaj. Mikołaj: A to ja miałem coś dać? Pawian: (patrzy z pogardą) Astrid: Nawet na nic nie liczyliśmy. Pawian: I słusznie. Wsiadać do pociąg! I siadać przy wigilijny stół! W pociągu... Wszyscy zszokowani są obfitością pokarmów na świątecznie udekorowanym stole, a także ubraną choinką oraz kolorowymi lampkami. Pawian: Nim my rozpocząć jakakolwiek Wigilia, my musieć zająć się poważne sprawy... Wy wszyscy dostać na początek 50 złotych. Dokładnie tyle mieć obecnie... para Berlin i Astrid. Ale wy nie mieć najmniej! Najmniej mieć Xander i Mikołaj, którzy mieć 31 złotych. Więcej niż 50 złotych mieć Artur i Rafał, mianowicie 64 złote, a także, a może przede wszystkim, Agata i Elizabeth, które zgromadzić aż 101 złotych. Mikołaj: (połyka ślinę ze stresu) Elizabeth: Juhu! (cieszy się z przyjaciółką) Pawian: Wy wydawać na różne rzeczy, a na lista zakupów znaleźć się: wino, piwo, chipsy, kebab, parówki, chleb, jajka, baton, herbata, bułka, twarożek, ser, czekolada, posiłek w restauracja, makaron, ryż, sos, jogurt, cebula, ubrania, pierogi, ziemniaki, sajgonki i pizza, a także wysyłanie SMS na telegry do jakiejś blond panienki, która pierdzi na wizji, ale dźwięk być wtedy wyciszane. Wy również zdobywać pieniądze na różne sposoby. Ale... Astrid: (słucha uważnie) Pawian: Jeżeli chodzić o zadania... Zadanie dotyczące PARÓWKI BERLINKI zostać WYKONANE przez: Berlin i Astrid, Mikołaj i Xander, Agata i Elizabeth. Artur i Rafał kompletnie zapomnieć... Berlin: Żal, k’wa, te parówki zniknęły z lodówki zaraz to następnego dnia! A to przecież parówki na moją cześć... Pawian: No cóż, ekipa telewizyjna być głodne. Następnie... Berlin: Pf! Pawian: Zadanie dotyczące PREZYDENT zostać wykonane przez: Agata i Elizabeth, Rafał i Artur. Użyli one nietuzinkowe metody, aby osiągnąć swój cel. I bardzo dobrze. Czego nie można powiedzieć o Xander i Mikołaj oraz Berlin i Astrid, które w ogóle zrezygnować z to zadanie. Xander: Zdawało się niewykonalne! Pawian: Guzik, taka możliwość być niemożliwa! Zadanie dotyczące RATUSZ zostać wykonane przez: Agata i Elizabeth, Mikołaj i Xander, Rafał i Artur. Najwyraźniej Berlin i Astrid mieć coś lepszego do robota... Berlin: (pokazuje wszystkim w pełni zadowolona zakupioną przez siebie mieniącą się bluzeczkę po promocji z napisem „bitch”) I szybko, zróbcie tutaj już lato, bo ja mam bluzkę z napisem „plaża” i oczekuję takich klimatów! Pawian: Nie teraz. Zadanie dotyczące DRAG SHOW zostać wykonane przez: Mikołaj i Xander, Rafał i Artur, Agata i Elizabeth. Berlin i Astrid w to zadanie w ogóle nie wykazać się umiejętność współpraca, szkoda. Astrid: (spogląda złowrogo na Berlin) Pawian: Zadanie dotyczące KOŚCIÓŁ zostać wykonane przez WSZYSCY, czyli: Astrid i Berlin, Agata i Elizabeth, Mikołaj i Xander, Rafał i Artur. Pawian móc być cięty na każdo jedno słówko powiedziane niepotrzebnie podczas msza, oraz, że wy nie iść do Eucharystia, ale to już inna sprawa. Pawianek wcale nie być świnia... (trzepocze rzęsami) #Berlin: Teraz, Africa, pochwalę ci się, psiółko na maksiara, że cały dzień byłam w kościele, wiesz, takie buty. Teraz to już na pewno pójdę do nieba! Pawian: Zadanie dotyczące CERKIEW zostać wykonane przez: Astrid i Berlin, Mikołaj i Xander. Mina wierni była wspaniała podczas to zadanie. A Pawian najbardziej zabawne uznać scena, kiedy niektóre osoby w świątynia spodobać się ta muzyka! Oczywiście Artur, Rafał, Elizabeth i Agata mieć inne opinia na temat to zadanie... Elizabeth: (patrzy powątpiewająco) Pawian: A zadanie dotyczące PAŁECZKI zostać wykonane przez wszyscy, ale to zostawiać Pawianek na deser. Astrid: (zapisuje notatki w celu wyłapania błędów) Pawian: Jeden złoty równać się jeden punkt. Za każde wykonane poprawnie zadanie para mieć dziesięć punkt. Para, która wykonać najwięcej zadania to Agata i Elizabeth oraz Mikołaj i Xander, które dokonać pięć na sześć zadania. Rafał i Artur wykonać cztery, Astrid i Berlin zaledwie trzy. Pawianek nie liczyć zadanie ze spaghetti. #Agata: Boże, myślałam, że tam umrę! Pawian: Za każde zadanie być 10 punkt, więc Agata i Elizabeth na przykład mieć 50 punktów za same zadania. Ostatnie zadanie dotyczyć jedzenie spaghetti pałeczki i ono być ocenione w inny sposób, albowiem wy mieć odejmowane punkty za to zadanie. NAJMNIEJ odjęte punkty mieć Artur i Rafał, którzy zająć odpowiednio pierwsze i trzecie miejsce w to zadanie. Jeden i trzy być cztery, a cztery podzielić na dwa wynosić dwa. Być to średnia i tyle punkty być odjęte z ich wynik. Mikołaj i Xander mieć odjęte trzy punkty, Astrid i Berlin pięć i pół, co w zaokrągleniu być sześć, a Agata i Elizabeth... mieć odjęte siedem punktów. #Elizabeth: Już sama zapomniałam, o co chodzi... Za dużo tych informacji, nie mogłam się skupić! A mówimy tutaj o mnie, więc co z resztą osób?... Pawian: Podsumowując, Pawian musieć powiedzieć, że łącząc WSZYSTKIE te punkty zdobyte, dodane i odjęte, najwięcej punktów zdobyć... AGATA I ELIZABETH! Wy zdobyć 144 punkty! Drugie miejsce zdobyć... RAFAŁ I ARTUR! Wy mieć 102 punkty! Trzecie miejsce, przedostatnie, zająć... MIKOŁAJ I XANDER! Wy mieć 78 punkty! A ostatnie miejsce zająć... ASTRID I BERLIN! WY MIEĆ 74 punkty! #Berlin: Ja pitole, i co teraz, k'wa, która z nas odpadnie niby, tego to ja nie wiedziałam, ja pitole... Cztery punkty mniej od tych szaraków, no ja nie wierzę, żal aż dupę moją jędrną i atrakcyjną ściska. Wogle to ja miałam plan awaryjny, jakby zdobyć więcej pieniędzy, ale, k'wa, PAWIAN KAZAŁ NICZEGO NIE JEŚĆ, bo się ODPADNIE Z PROGRAMU. No to k'wa stracha miałam... Pawian: Para, która zdobyć pierwsze i drugie miejsce, zdobyć IMMUNITET w następny odcinek! Gratulacje! Wy jednak oczywiście wciąż musieć wykonywać zadania, jeśli chcieć wy mieć wybór, kto odpadać w następny odcinek. Natomiast teraz... w ta wigilijny dzień... para, która być na trzecie miejsce... być bezpieczne. Nie odpadać. A para, która być na ostatnie miejsce... Berlin: Halo, halo, a czy przypadkiem nie musi być głosowanie?! Ja się nie godzę odpaść razem z kimś! Ja mam wyższe aspiracje! Pawian: Być bezpieczne... Astrid: Hę? Pawian: To być mój prezent na święta. Jedyna kara od Pawian za to być to, że wy musieć posprzątać CAŁY pociąg zarówno po wigilia, aż do przyjazd do następny cel nasza podróża. Berlin: O k'wa... Pawian: A teraz my rozpoczynać Wigilia! Jednak najpierw... Podzielić się... banan. Składać sobie życzenia. #Elizabeth: Bananem... Nie wierzę, po prostu, nie... Po różnych wybranych życzeniach złożonych wybranym osobom przez każdego uczestnika, wszyscy uradowani siadają do stołu, gdzie znajduje się dwanaście przygotowanych tradycyjnych potraw. Czerwony: Śledź z kawałków buta prosto z szatni pracowniczej w galerii handlowej, w sosie śmietanowym, w oleju, pod pierzynką, z rodzynkami. Karp smażony, w galarecie, faszerowany, w sosie z syropu na kaszel. Kluski z tabletkami, kawałkami drewna oraz bambusem, posypane cukrem i polane miodem. Zupa muchomorowa. Barszcz z uszami. Kapusta obsypana powycinanymi płytami DVD, a nawet Blu Ray. Kompot z suszonych skarpetek. Pierogi z futerkiem. Paszteciki z dywanem. Ptasie gołąbki. Fasola z suszonymi migdałkami prosto z gardła, w sosie własnym z wody kibelkowej. Życzę SMACZNEGO! Pawian: (w czapeczce świętego Mikołaja na... tyłku) WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT! KONIEC Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków